Au-delà des apparences
by Rikurt36
Summary: La triste petite vie lycéenne de Kurt et Chandler va être littéralement chamboulée par l'arrivée de deux nouveaux éléments perturbateurs peu communs à McKinley... (Fiction initiale de Au clair de ma plume)
1. Chapitre 1

**Au-delà des apparences**

**Les deux premiers chapitres de cette fiction ont été écrits par Au Clair De Ma Plume qui n'a pas pu poursuivre, pour raisons personnelles. Je vais donc continuer à sa place, et j'espère être à la hauteur de ses espérances.**

* * *

Cela faisait à présent vingt bonnes minutes que Chandler attendait patiemment devant le pas de sa porte. Assis sur une des marches en béton gelé par le froid de l'hiver, il regarda une fois encore sa montre avant de soupirer d'impatience en se recroquevillant un peu plus tant le froid lui glaçait le sang un peu plus chaque seconde. L'hiver était décidément la saison qu'il détestait le plus.

Chandler Kiehl était un jeune adolescent de 17 ans assez petit pour son âge et un peu maigrichon, aux cheveux blonds cendrés avec de beaux yeux bleu. Pratiquement tous les gens qu'il connaissait, y compris son meilleur ami, persistaient à dire qu'il ne connaitrait jamais la définition du mot silence et qu'il avait un débit de parole qui n'était absolument pas humain. D'un naturel naïf et souriant, Chandler pouvait se résumé en deux mots : imbécile heureux.

Un bruit de klaxon particulièrement agressif et bruyant le fit sursauter, et quand il vit la grosse voiture noire de son meilleur ami s'arrêter juste en face de là où il se trouvait, il se leva d'un bond et se précipita pour contourner le véhicule et grimper sur le siège passager en fermant à toute vitesse la porte pour que le froid hivernal n'ait pas le temps d'inonder la voiture et de faire disparaitre la si douce chaleur que générait le chauffage. Il s'empressa d'ailleurs de mettre ses mains rougies par le froid devant la source de chaleur en grelottant.

- Tu es en retard ! s'exclama-t-il à l' intention du jeune garçon qui se tenait sur le siège conducteur.

- Une peau comme la mienne, commença-t-il, ça ne s'entretient pas en seulement quinze minutes, très cher. Il faut du temps.

Chandler leva les yeux au ciel en détournant le regard. Kurt resterait toujours fidèle à lui-même. Il mettrait toujours un point d'honneur à choisir minutieusement les tenues qu'il allait porter en veillent bien sûr à ce qu'elles s'accordent parfaitement avec les chaussures qu'il allait choisir de mettre. Jamais de sa vie il sauterait son traditionnel rituel d'hydratation du matin, et il ferait toujours attention aux crèmes qu'il mettrait sur son visage ou bien à ce que la laque qu'il mettrait dans ses cheveux soit 100% bio. Mais malgré les apparences, Kurt n'était absolument pas quelqu'un de superficiel.

Après que nos deux amis aient échangé un regard complice et un sourire amical, Kurt démarra sa voiture et se dirigea vers le lycée McKinley en n'écoutant à moitié l'éternel et interminable monologue de Chandler comme chaque matin.

Kurt Hummel était un jeune garçon légèrement efféminé qui faisait toujours très attention à tout ce qu'il faisait. Il faisait attention à ce qu'il mangeait, à quel shampoing ou après-shampoing il utilisait, à quel déodorant il mettait... Tout. En revanche, il ne faisait jamais attention à ce qu'il disait. Il laissait trop souvent ses paroles dépasser sa pensée, peu importe qui était son interlocuteur ce qui lui avait valu un nombre incalculable d'envoi direct et violent dans les casiers les plus proches ou bien des slushies à la fraises en pleine figures ce qu'il détestait encore plus que les envois dans le casier. Faire partir le sirop collant de ses vêtements et de ses cheveux était encore plus dur que d'empêcher Chandler de parler.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur le parking du lycée, Kurt fut désagréablement surpris de constater que quelqu'un avait garé sa voiture sur _sa_ place de parking. A cette horripilante vision, il fronça les sourcils et fit une manœuvre pour prendre la place d'à côté. Chandler et lui descendirent de la voiture, réprimandant une grimace à cause du froid, et se placèrent devant le véhicule inconnu. Avec un regard perplexe, Kurt croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en lisant la plaque d'immatriculation.

- Qui est l'abruti qui a osé me voler _ma_ place de parking ? se demanda-t-il plus à lui-même qu'à Chandler, légèrement irrité.

Chandler le regarda avec un regard amusé avant de considérer de nouveau la voiture. Il ne put que constater que le marque et le design de la voiture portait à croire que son propriétaire ne devait pas avoir de problème d'argent, loin de là. Il se retourna de nouveau vers Kurt et lui donna un léger coup d'épaule pour le tirer de son intense réflexion.

- Allez, viens, on va être en retard, lui dit-il en souriant.

Kurt posa son regard sur Chandler et le considéra quelques secondes avant de lui rendre le sourire amical que lui avait offert ce dernier. Les deux jeunes adolescents pénétrèrent dans le grand bâtiment et essayèrent de se faire le plus discrets possible dans les couloirs pour se rendre jusqu'à leur casier. Kurt se dit que le ciel avait décidé d'être clément avec eux aujourd'hui, puisque par chance ils n'avaient pas croisé Dave Karofsky, la terreur des couloirs de McKinley – après Noah Puckerman. Encore que Puck, lui, était à un rang encore plus au-dessus. Ce n'était pas seulement dans les couloirs qu'il terrorisait les élèves, c'était dans tout le lycée, salle de classe et toilettes comprises. Karofsky, cette masse de muscle dépourvu de toute forme d'intelligence faisait de leur vie un véritable enfer sur terre, et malgré le courage dont les deux jeunes adolescents faisait peuvent en répondant à ses insultes toutes plus homophobes les unes que les autres par des remarques hautement philosophiques, il y avait bien des fois où Karofsky arrivait à les terroriser par ses menaces et où ils ne trouvaient plus de répliques pour tenter de se défendre. Car oui, les paroles étaient leur seul moyen de défense contre des brutes telles que Davide Karofsky. Kurt et Chandler comptaient énormément sur le soutien de l'autre pour gérer ce stress moral permanent que leur faisait vivre cet abominable personnage. Ils se disaient que dans deux ans tout serait enfin terminé, et que lorsqu'ils partiraient pour New York tous les deux, plus jamais ils n'entendraient parler de lui...

Après avoir pris les affaires dont ils avaient besoin pour leur première heure de cour, ils se séparèrent et Chandler se dirigea vers sa salle d'Anglais pendant que Kurt prenait le chemin qui le mènerait à sa salle de mathématiques en se souhaitant mutuellement bonne chance comme chaque matin.

Lorsque Kurt pénétra dans la salle, il se stoppa d'un seul coup lorsqu'il remarqua que quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Adam ni d'Eve était assis à _sa_ place. Deux fois en même pas une heure qu'on empiétait sur son territoire, c'était deux fois trop ! Il s'avança vers l'inconnu, et s'arrêta devant lui les bras croisés avec un regard sûr et décidé qu'on aurait pu croire à l'épreuve des balles.

- Tu es assis à ma place, dit-il d'un ton tout aussi hautain que l'était son regard.

Le garçon, qui ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué avant qu'il ne prenne la parole, leva les yeux et les planta dans ceux de Kurt. Ce dernier fut stupéfait par leur couleur peu commune. Ils étaient d'un vert hypnotisant avec des reflets mordorés intenses et profonds. On aurait dit qu'il s'était battu à mort contre un lion sauvage uniquement pour lui voler ses yeux. Il avait un regard de prédateur qui épiait une proie avant de l'attaquer. Ses boucles brunes tombaient juste au-dessus de ses yeux et semblaient douces et soyeuses. Kurt pouvait parfaitement sentir l'odeur de cet inconnu. Une odeur masculine épicée mélangé à l'odeur d'un parfum masculin que Kurt connaissait très bien, pour être son préféré : _Egoïste_ de Chanel. Le cœur de Kurt manqua un battement quand enfin il se rendit compte que cela faisait un moment que le garçon le fixait avec ce regard intense. Il essaya tant bien que mal de faire en sorte que son regard demeure le même et ainsi cache son trouble, mais il doutait fortement que ce soit le cas. Lorsque l'inconnu posa ses mains sur la table pour se lever et faire face à Kurt, ce dernier eut du mal à déglutir en remarquant la faible distance qui séparait leurs deux visages. Il esquissa un demi sourire arrogant que Kurt aurait eu tendance à qualifier d'horriblement séduisant.

- Et alors ? demanda-t-il d'une voix grave et suave que Kurt trouvait incroyablement sexy.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Kurt ne trouvait rien à répondre à la remarque de son interlocuteur. Non pas parce qu'il était terrifié comme lorsqu'il avait une altercation avec Karofsky, mais parce qu'il était troublé et incroyablement surpris par la personne qui se trouvait en face de lui. Il entrouvrit légèrement la bouche dans l'espoir qu'un son audible en sorte pour ne pas perdre la face, mais rien. Il était comme hypnotisé par les lèvres de cet arrogant et magnifique chieur qui se tenait devant lui. Il se mit alors à le détailler minutieusement comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Son teint était légèrement bronzé et ses traits étaient fins. Ses lèvres étaient pulpeuses et purpurines et Kurt se voyait très bien y poser ses lèvres pour la premières fois. L'incontournable nature de fashion victime de Kurt pris le dessus et il fut forcé de constater qu'il savait très bien s'habiller et qu'il ne manquait pas de goût. Absolument tout ce qu'il portait sur lui et qui était visible aux yeux de Kurt était de marque. La voix grave de ce séduisant inconnu sortit Kurt de ses pensées et le ramena douloureusement sur terre.

- Alors quoi ? Tu as perdu ta langue ? Ou tu t'imagines simplement la mettre dans ma bouche ?

A ces paroles, Kurt ouvrit un peu plus les yeux, laissant apparaitre à quel point il était choqué par ce que venait de lui dire le garçon. Etait-ce aussi facile de lire en lui ? Si c'était le cas, il devait fuir le plus vite possible parce que la personne qui était assis à la place habituelle de Kurt possédait un véritable sex-appeal, même pour quelqu'un d'aussi peu expérimenté que Kurt. Il secoua légèrement la tête pour essayer de chasser toutes les pensées obscènes qu'il avait en tête et se ressaisit, bien décidé à remettre en place ce petit con aussi élégamment que possible, comme il savait si bien le faire. Seulement, quand il s'apprêta à prendre la parole, une voix qui ne lui était pas inconnue se fit entendre.

- Kurt ! Viens t'asseoir à côté de moi !

Quand il se retourna avec la rapidité d'un félin, il aperçut son amie Mercedes qui arborait un sourire énorme qui, Kurt en était sûr, était empli d'arrière-pensées. Il se retourna une dernière fois devant l'abruti à l'alléchante odeur dont il ignorait le nom, et lui offrit son plus beau regard de garce avant de lui dire :

- La seule chose que je mettrai dans ta bouche, ce sont tes mots que je te ferai ravaler !

Puis il tourna les talons et partit rejoindre Mercedes la tête haute et avec toute l'élégance dont il était capable de faire preuve. Il prit place aux côtés de son amie au même moment où Monsieur Lawman, le professeur de mathématiques fit sont entrée dans la pièce. Il referma la porte derrière lui avant de poser ses affaires sur son bureau dans un grand fracas et de saluer ses élèves comme il le faisait chaque matin. Ce qu'il dit par la suite attira l'attention de tous les élèves, tout particulièrement celle de Kurt.

- Nous accueillons aujourd'hui un nouvel élève, si tu veux bien venir te présenter à la classe... demanda-t-il à l'attention de la personne avec qui Kurt avait eu une altercation un peu plus tôt et en lui faisant signe de se lever.

- Blaine Anderson, 17 ans, dit-il en restant assis à sa place et en lançant un regard plus que provocateur à Kurt qui s'était retourné tout comme le reste des élèves de la classe.

Kurt sentit une vive chaleur lui monter aux joues. Il détourna brusquement le regard et se mit face à sa table avant que ce « Blaine » ne remarque qu'il rougissait. Le professeur reprit donc le cours là où il s'était arrêté la veille, ignorant totalement le fait que Blaine ne se soit pas levé pour faire face à toute la classe. Quelques instant plus tard, Mercedes se pencha sur Kurt et lui chuchota :

- A en juger par les rougeurs sur tes joues, commença-t-elle, tu seras du même avis que moi si je te dis que la personne à qui appartient le joli fessier assis a quelques tables derrière nous est absolument magnifique.

- Je me moque éperdument de ce trou du cul, chuchota-t-il à son tour.

Mercedes vit sa mâchoire se décrocher à la déclaration que venait de lui servir son ami. Comment pouvait-il n'accorder aucune importance à une personne aussi physiquement parfaite que Blaine ?

Kurt ne connaissait Blaine que depuis dix minutes à peine, mais il ne pouvait déjà pas le supporter. Il avait tout l'air de n'être qu'un chieur arrogant et insupportablement superficiel. Kurt gesticula sur sa chaise et se retourna de façon à pouvoir appuyer son dos contre le mur qui se trouvait à présent derrière lui, faisant ainsi entièrement face à Mercedes. Il laissa sa tête retomber en arrière pour l'appuyer elle aussi contre le mur et ferma les yeux quelques instants en soupirant, pour les rouvrir lentement ensuite. Toute la frustration et la colère qu'il avait éprouvé en ce court laps de temps l'avait blasé... Il laissa ses yeux se balader dans la classe, et son regard rencontra malencontreusement les yeux du prédateur avide de chair fraiche qu'il avait rencontré il y a peu. Il soutint l'intense regard de Blaine et il sentit une nouvelle chaleur lui remonter le long du cou avant de se loger sur ses joues habituellement aussi blanches qu'un cachet d'aspirine. Blaine n'avait pas l'air de vouloir détourner son regard et Kurt n'arrivait pas à savoir ce que pouvait bien avoir cet imbécile derrière la tête. Son visage ne trahissait aucune expression et était incroyablement neutre. Il sentit son estomac se comprimer douloureusement et un étrange coup dans son épaule le fit redescendre sur terre. Il se tourna alors brusquement vers Mercedes dans un sursaut.

- Kurt, tu m'écoutes ?

Kurt hocha vaguement la tête et se retourna complètement de façon à être parfaitement dos à Blaine. Durant la totalité de l'heure de cours, Kurt sentit le regard oppressant de Blaine peser lourdement sur lui et n'avait cessé de gesticuler, mal à l'aise. Qu'est-ce-que ce voleur de place comme lui pouvait bien lui vouloir ? Intérieurement, Kurt espérait que ce ne soit pas une de ces brutes qui allait faire de sa vie au lycée un enfer un peu plus sinistre qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Il soupira, et enfouit sa tête dans ses bras posés sur la table pour essayer de cacher son regard attristé aux yeux de Mercedes. Kurt avait toujours pensées que ces années de lycée allaient être les plus belles de toute sa jeunesse, mais il s'était lourdement trompé. Être un homosexuel assumé et extraverti n'était pas l'une des choses les plus faciles à gérer dans l'Ohio. Il soupira en tremblant légèrement et retint une larme. Pleurer n'arrangerait aucunement son mal être, même si c'était vrai que ça lui ferait un bien fou. Sans même s'en rendre compte, Kurt avait oublié la désagréable sensation que lui procurait le lourd regard de Blaine. Il avait complètement arrêté de faire attention à ce qui se trouvait autour de lui et l'intégralité de ses pensées étaient tournée vers ses angoisses...

* * *

Dans une salle totalement à l'opposé de celle où se trouvait Kurt, Chandler était assis à une table à côté de quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais à qui il ne prêtait aucune attention. Malgré sa nature très bavarde et toujours prête à faire de nouvelles rencontres, Chandler avait appris qu'au lycée, il ne valait mieux pas trop aller vers les nouvelles têtes. Il avait bien trop peur de tomber sur un nouveau Karofsky. Chandler avait les jambes repliées, devant lui et en appui sur sa table, et était légèrement enfoncé dans sa chaise, avec un cahier sur ses cuisses et une feuille dessus, sur laquelle il écrivait. Écrire, c'était sa passion. On pouvait absolument tout lui prendre, même la parole, mais tant qu'il avait un crayon et du papier, il savait qu'il aurait toujours une échappatoire, où qu'il soit. Il soupira en se redressant sur sa chaise et en ramenant ses jambes contre sa poitrine pour poser son cahier sur sa table, pensant que cette nouvelle position serait bien plus confortable pour écrire. C'était à cela que se résumait les cours d'Anglais pour Chandler : écriture, écriture, écriture... Il n'écoutait absolument rien à ce que pouvait bien raconter Monsieur Stewart, sauf quand le sujet était important. Lorsqu'il arriva à la fin de sa feuille, Chandler se pencha pour en saisir une autre dans son sac, mais a sa grande surprise, une main s'aplatit devant lui avec une feuille vierge en dessous. Chandler eut un sursaut, et son regard se reporta presque automatiquement sur son voisin, dont il ignorait déjà le prénom alors qu'il l'avait donné en début d'heure. Les yeux du blond se plongèrent dans l'immense océan azur des yeux du brun. Chandler se mit à l'observer vraiment, et il ne put s'empêcher de constater qu'il avait un certain charme, et qu'il était même plutôt mignon. Il secoua légèrement la tête en réalisant qu'il ne l'avait toujours pas remercié alors que cela faisait un moment déjà qu'il s'observait.

- Euh...Merci, s'empressa-t-il de lui dire.

- De rien.

Le brun tourna ensuite sa tête vers le tableau pour suivre le cours comme il avait l'air de le faire depuis le début de l'heure comme si de rien n'était. A ce geste amical et gentil, Chandler était tenté d'engager la conversation avec lui, mais il se rappela alors bien vite que ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée. Certes, il n'avait pas l'air méchant, mais on ne juge pas un livre sur sa couverture. Il fut quand même légèrement déçu de penser qu'il avait sans doute été le seul à avoir apprécié ce bref échange visuel, mais il chassa bien vite ses pensées de son esprit pour replonger dans ce qu'il faisait. Il ne devait pas accorder trop d'importance à une chose aussi insignifiante qu'un regard surtout qu'il y avait de forte chance pour que la personne qui se trouvait à sa droite soit un hétéro pur et dur. Cela le renforçait dans son idée qu'essayer de créer ne serait-ce qu'un lien amical entre eux deux était perdue d'avance. Avec tous les ennuis qu'il avait déjà avec Karofsky et Azimo, que les autres puissent penser qu'il se mette à essayer de convertir les hétéros au lycée était la dernière chose dont il avait besoin. Et puis de toute façon, Chandler était sûr qu'à la minute où le brun allait savoir qu'il était gay, il allait faire comme tous les autres mecs du lycée : il allait le martyriser ou le fuir, au choix. A cette pensée, un air attristé se dessina sur son visage. Il était sûr qu'il allait se souvenir toute sa vie de ses années de lycée, mais il n'était pas vraiment certain de vouloir s'en souvenir de cette manière-là. Il se remit à écrire avec plus d'ardeur dans l'espoir de pouvoir évacuer toute la haine et la douleur qu'il y avait en lui, et fut surpris de constater que les mots qu'il employait étaient affreusement tranchants et douloureux. Il ne savait même pas qu'il connaissait de tels mots. Il ne supportait plus ce mal-être constant, et il ne supportait pas non plus de devoir se faire à l'idée qu'il allait devoir supporter cela durant la fin de sa scolarité. Il soupira en reposant son stylo et contempla les mots qu'il avait couché sur sa feuille avec un regard triste qu'il ne put contenir, ne se souciant absolument pas de ce qu'il y avait autour de lui, et encore moins des regards discrets que lui lançait son voisin. Il sentit son téléphone portable vibrer dans la poche droite de son jean et le sortit discrètement. C'était Kurt qui lui avait envoyé un message.

« J'ai un coup de déprime... – K »

Chandler esquissa un sourire empli de tristesse, et lui répondit la chose qui lui semblait la plus évidente à ses yeux :

« Moi aussi... – C »

Dans la classe de Monsieur Lawman, Kurt observa la réponse que lui avait envoyée Chandler. Bizarrement, cela ne l'étonna pas. Généralement, quand l'un des deux avait un méchant coup de déprime, le deuxième suivait le rythme. Alors pour se remonter mutuellement le moral, les deux adolescents parlèrent de leur avenir et de ce à quoi ressemblerait leur vie une fois qu'ils auraient quitté l'enfer du lycée, et qu'ils auraient tous les deux emménagé à New York. Dans un endroit où personne ne les connaitrait et où ils pourraient tranquillement construire leur avenir et oublier ce qu'ils étaient pour penser à ce qu'ils voudraient être. Kurt disait qu'il serait un styliste mondialement connu et adulé dont les créations se feraient arracher par la foule en délire, il voulait faire partie des plus grands, et Chandler disait qu'il serait l'écrivain le plus talentueux de sa génération, dont chaque œuvre serait un vrai bijou traduite dans toutes les langues et vendue dans des millions d'exemplaires. Ils s'étaient tous les deux fait une promesse : celle de réaliser leur rêve à n'importe quel prix, et de toujours rester les meilleurs amis du monde quoi qu'il advienne. Quand ils en parlaient, ce bel avenir dont ils ne cessaient de rêver paraissait tellement proche, mais ils savaient qu'en réalité, ils étaient encore loin d'y être...

Mercedes tendit un paquet de feuille à Kurt qui comprit qu'il devait en prendre une avant de faire passer le reste a son voisin de derrière. Lorsqu'il se retourna pour donner les feuilles à la personne qui se trouvait derrière lui, ses yeux toujours un peu tristes se posèrent immédiatement sur Blaine qui continuait à le fixer avec ce même regard comme s'il était figé dans cette position depuis le début de l'heure. Kurt se retourna brusquement pour se remettre à nouveau face à sa table. Il avait complètement oublié Blaine et ses putains d'yeux de fauve affamé ! C'était quoi son problème à ce grand malade ? Kurt commençait sérieusement à regretter de lui avoir adressé la parole tout à l'heure. Il aurait mieux fait de l'ignorer, mais non ! Il a fallu que sa grande bouche fasse encore des siennes à la seconde où il l'avait vu assis à sa place. Il avait besoin d'évacuer toute la colère et la frustration qu'il avait en lui. Il saisit une nouvelle fois son téléphone portable et se mit à raconter sa mésaventure avec Blaine à son fidèle et très bavard ami de toujours : Chandler. Seulement une minute après, il reçut la réponse de sa pile électrique préférée :

« Si ça se trouve, il est seulement subjugué par ta beauté incomparable et ta pureté sans pareil ! – C »

Le message de Chandler le fit involontairement rougir. Il trouva d'ailleurs sa réaction complètement stupide. Comme si un nouvel élève aussi arrogant osait assumer son homosexualité à McKinley ! Il décida de ne pas répondre à la stupide remarque de son ami et rangea son téléphone dans sa poche.

Durant toute l'heure de cours, Kurt ne cessait de lancer des regards discrets derrière lui en feignant de ne pas remarquer que Blaine ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. Il n'avait pas cessé de gesticuler sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise de savoir le regard de Blaine constamment posé sur lui. Il détestait cette sensation ! Chandler, lui, avait repris son activité principale durant le court d'anglais : l'écriture. Pour lui, l'heure avait été plutôt banale dans l'ensemble.

* * *

Lorsque la cloche retentit, Kurt attrapa ses affaires le plus vite possible et sortit de la classe à toute vitesse pour fuir l'atmosphère oppressant qu'avait créé Blaine. Il se précipita aussi vite qu'il le pouvait vers son casier en prenant soin de regarder autour de lui pour ne pas croiser une brute qui passerait par là. Visiblement, Karofsky devait être absent aujourd'hui, sinon il se serait déjà fait expulsé dans un casier depuis longtemps. Quand il arriva devant son casier, il soupira de contentement et de soulagement a l'idée que cette journée allait se passer assez tranquillement comparée aux autres jours. Il adopta une attitude un peu plus sereine et décontractée en ouvrant son casier pour ranger les cahiers dont il n'avait plus besoin et de sortir ceux dont il allait avoir l'utilité. Lorsqu'il referma son casier, il eut un sursaut en constatant qu'une tête était cachée derrière. Il constata que les même yeux qui l'avait harcelé durant la totalité du cours était à nouveau en train de le scruter. Il reconnut immédiatement Blaine Anderson. Comment avait-il fait pour le rattraper aussi vite ? Kurt cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, surpris, et s'empressa de dire quelque chose avant que le silence qu'il y avait entre eux ne devienne trop pesant.

- Tu me suis parce que tu as aussi l'intention de prendre mon casier ou bien ma place en maths te suffit ? dit-il en lui servant son plus beau regard de garce.

- Je te trouve vachement sarcastique et imprudent pour quelqu'un qui se fait propulser dans les casiers les plus proches à chaque fois qu'il ouvre sa grande bouche, répondit-il d'un air arrogant qui avait le don d'horripiler Kurt.

Le jeune Hummel ouvrit légèrement la bouche et on pouvait lire dans son regard toute l'incompréhension du monde.

- Comment-

- J'ai mes sources.

Kurt fit un pas en arrière. A en juger par ce qu'il venait de dire, Blaine devait à coup sûr être ami avec Azimo ou pire, avec Karofsky. Son regard amer devint petit à petit un peu plus méfiant et à mesure qu'il reculait doucement, Blaine, lui, s'avançait dangereusement.

- Tu la ramènes moins ta grande bouche, gueule d'ange.

Le surnom que venait de lui donnait Blaine le fit frissonner. Jamais encore on ne l'avait appelé comme ça. Il déglutit difficilement avant de se ressaisir et de se faire plus courageux qu'il ne l'était en réalité.

- Sache que si tu crois me faire peur, tu te trompes lourdement.

- Ah oui ? dit-il en se rapprochant un peu plus de Kurt.

Kurt pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de son interlocuteur sur sa bouche. Son estomac se comprima douloureusement à cette sensation. Il sentit l'index de Blaine caresser doucement sa main droite, serrée contre ses livres qui étaient plaqués contre sa poitrine, ce qui lui donna des frissons dans le dos. Une vague de chaleur s'empara à nouveau de lui et remonta de son cou jusqu'à ses joues. Il eut du mal à garder son sang-froid quand Blaine se pencha a son oreille droite et que son souffle vint titiller son lobe. De sa voix rauque et suave il chuchota quelques mots à peine audibles :

- Alors dis-moi pourquoi est-ce-que tu trembles comme un gamin qui viendrait de faire un vilain cauchemar ?

Kurt recula brusquement en repoussa violement Blaine de sa main droite. Ce dernier laissa retomber la main avec laquelle il avait caressé celle de Kurt le long de son corps en esquissant un sourire arrogant et satisfait.

- Quelle impétuosité, dit-il en contournant Kurt avant de s'en aller.

Ce dernier le regarda disparaitre parmi la foule qui avait inondé les couloirs du lycée McKinley sans pour autant réussi à effacer le trouble dans ses yeux. Il se demandait s'il n'avait pas fait erreur en provoquant Blaine. S'il était vraiment ami avec Karofsky ou Azimo, Kurt pouvait s'attendre à avoir de gros ennuis. Il aurait beau se défendre bec et ongles en répliquant à toutes les insultes et à toutes les menaces de ses brutes, il serait toujours aussi faible contre ces deux là.

* * *

Quand Chandler se dirigea vers le casier de Kurt dans l'espoir de le voir avant d'aller à son prochain cour de la matinée, il ne s'attendait pas à trouver un Kurt déboussolé et perdu. Il s'empressa de le rejoindre, et il posa une main sur son épaule ce qui fit sursauter son ami.

- Kurt ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Euh... rien.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui... Ne t'en fait pas pour moi, lui dit-il en arborant un sourire qui se voulait rassurant, On se voit après les cours.

Puis il s'enfuit. Chandler le suivit du regard, quelque peu perplexe avant de tourner les talons et de se diriger à son tour vers son casier. Il trouvait le comportement de Kurt tout à fait étrange. Il avait bien vu que quelque chose n'allait pas, et le fait que son ami lui ait menti en lui disant que tout allait bien ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Il essaierait de lui tirer les vers du nez un peu plus tard. Arrivé au bout du couloir, il tourna à gauche et percuta par inadvertance quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un.

- Oh pardon, je suis désolé, je ne regardais pas où j'allais ! s'empressa-t-il de dire en reculant de trois pas.

Il observa la personne qui se trouvait devant lui dans l'espoir que ce ne soit pas quelqu'un qu'il n'ait pas envie de voir de peur de se faire projeter dans un casier, mais il reconnut sans mal le garçon qui avait passé l'heure d'anglais à côté de lui. Il avait beau ne pas se souvenir de son prénom, il n'avait pas oublié ses magnifiques yeux bleus. Il ne put d'ailleurs s'empêcher de les contempler.

- Y'a pas de mal..., se contenta de répondre le garçon avant de le contourner avant de s'en aller.

Chandler le suivit des yeux avec un regard encore plus perplexe que celui qu'il avait posé sur son ami il y a quelques secondes de cela. Décidément, il le trouvait de plus en plus étrange. Un coup, il se montrait généreux en lui donnant une feuille alors qu'il ne lui avait absolument rien demandé, et quelques instants plus tard, il se montrait totalement indifférent et désintéressé. Il secoua légèrement la tête en soupirant et poursuivit sa route vers son casier.

Durant les heures qui suivirent, Kurt avait essayé de ne plus penser à Blaine et à ce qu'il lui avait dit, mais c'était peine perdue. Chandler, lui, n'avait pas réussi à se concentrer ni sur ses cours ni sur ce qu'il écrivait tant le comportement du garçon dont il avait complètement oublié le nom était contradictoire.

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit pour annoncer la fin de cette éprouvante journée de cours, ce fut pour nos deux jeunes adolescents comme une délivrance. Ils n'eurent pas beaucoup de mal à se retrouver. Chandler avait prévenu Kurt qu'il ne rentrerait pas avec lui ce soir et qu'il allait passer un peu de temps à la bibliothèque de la ville, qu'il rentrerait à pieds. Kurt avait acquiescé en coupant son jeune ami dans un de ses longs monologues avant de se diriger vers le parking. Chandler était rassuré de voir que son ami avait l'air d'aller un peu mieux. C'est donc un peu plus serein qu'il sortit du lycée, son sac sur l'épaule, et qu'il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque.

* * *

Lorsque Kurt sortit sur le parking, il eut la plus horripilante de toutes les visions de la journée. Blaine, cet immonde trou du cul, était adossé à la voiture qui été garée sur _sa _place de parking. C'était donc lui qui la lui avait volée. Cette fois, c'était vraiment trop. Même devant Karofsky Kurt ne la fermait pas et ne se laissait pas faire sans répliquer, alors ça n'allait certainement pas devant un mec qui venait à peine de débarquer que Kurt allait commencer, peu importe ce qu'il disait !

Il s'avança d'un pas sûr et décidé en direction de sa voiture et s'arrêta pile en face de Blaine, qui posa un regard fier et puissant sur Kurt dès qu'il le vit arriver.

- On ne t'a jamais appris que la jalousie était un très vilain défaut ?

- Je te demande pardon ? dit-il en s'approchant dangereusement de Kurt dans l'espoir de le faire pâlir, mais celui-ci ne broncha pas, bien décidé à tenir tête à ce sale con.

- D'abord tu prends _ma _place en cours et ensuite tu prends _ma_ place de parking. Que pourrais-je en conclure sinon que tu envies ce qui m'appartient ? demanda-t-il d'un ton hautain en croisant les bras.

Blaine sourit en baissant légèrement la tête avant de s'approcher un peu plus de Kurt si bien qu'entre eux il n'y avait plus aucune notion d'espace personnel. Il releva ensuite la tête pour mieux faire face à Kurt et dit :

- La seule chose qui t'appartient et que je désire, gueule d'ange, c'est ton joli petit cul et je peux t'assurer qu'un jour il sera à moi.

Kurt eut un peu de mal à assimiler ce que venait de dire le brun. Il avait eu affaire à une bonne partie de toutes les formes de persécution qui existait, mais c'était la première fois qu'il était confronté à du harcèlement sexuel. Mais il n'allait pas se laisser intimider et encore moins céder à la demande de Blaine. Il soutint courageusement le regard de fauve affamé qu'arborait de nouveau le jeune brun avant de rétorquer :

- Tu peux l'ajouter à la liste des choses que tu n'auras jamais, Anderson.

Sur ses mots prononcés d'un ton qui se voulait narquois, Kurt contourna Blaine pour se diriger vers sa voiture. En démarrant une fois à l'intérieur, il l'entendit dire :

- C'est ce qu'on verra, Hummel !

Il fit une manœuvre pour sortir sa voiture, et s'arrêta devant Blaine en ouvrant la fenêtre de son côté.

- C'est _mon_ cul, Anderson, c'est déjà tout vu !

Et dans un coup d'accélération qui fit vrombir le moteur de sa voiture, Kurt sortit du parking pour prendre la route en direction de sa maison, fier de la façon dont il avait remis Blaine à sa place. Mais indépendamment du fait qu'il appréciait le fait de pouvoir rentrer chez lui le cœur léger, Kurt restait tout de même incertain quant aux intentions du brun. Il se devait de rester méfiant...

* * *

Cela faisait déjà un peu plus d'une heure que Chandler était à la bibliothèque, l'un des rares endroits où il restait incroyablement silencieux. Seulement à présent, comparé à son arrivée, il ne lisait plus mais il écrivait. Une nouvelle vague d'inspiration s'était emparée de lui, et il n'avait pu faire autrement que de s'y noyer. Il venait enfin, après de longues heures de travail acharnées, terminer le premier chapitre de ce qu'allait être le premier vrai chef d'œuvre de Chandler Kiehl. Certes, il avait déjà écrit un nombre incalculable de toutes petites histoires et de texte en tout genre, mais là c'était la première fois qu'il se lançait dans un aussi gros projet. Après y avoir réfléchi très longuement et en prenant son courage à deux mains, il décida d'écrire son tout premier livre. Même si cette œuvre allait rester inconnue pour toujours et que ses seuls lecteurs allaient être Kurt et sa mère, ce n'était pas vraiment bien grave. Il voulait juste réussir à terminer quelque chose d'aussi important avant d'avoir intégré une brillante école de lettre à New York et pouvoir avoir la satisfaction de se dire : « Je l'ai fait ». Chandler avait toujours pensé que l'autosatisfaction était quelque chose de tellement plus important que le regard des autres ou bien leur opinons. C'est pour ça qu'il deviendrait un grand écrivain. Parce que tout ce qu'il écrirait serait des histoires qui lui plaisent à lui avant tout. La gloire n'aurait jamais aucune place dans la liste de ses prioritées... Il soupira de contentement en reliant les quelques feuilles de son premier chapitres avec un trombone rouge, et attrapa une nouvelle feuille pour commencer le second chapitre de son histoire, tant que l'inspiration était de son côté.

Alors qu'il était dans sa bulle et qu'il avait complètement oublié jusqu'à l'endroit où il se trouvait, un bruit un peu trop puissant pour être généré alors qu'il se trouvait actuellement dans une bibliothèque le fit sursauter. Il releva alors les yeux sur la place en face de lui et vit qu'on venait d'y jeter un livre dont le titre était _Le portrait de Dorian Gray _et un sac de cours noir qui semblait être neuf. Le propriétaire de toutes ces choses prit ensuite place sur la place en face de Chandler. Ce dernier reconnut immédiatement les magnifiques yeux bleus de ce matin mais ne réussit toujours pas à mettre un nom sur ce visage ridiculement séduisant. Chandler l'observa avec un regard quelque peu perplexe.

- Je peux m'assoir là ? demanda le nouvel arrivant d'une voix rauque et assez froide sans pour autant être amer.

- Euh... Vas-y, lui répondit simplement Chandler.

« J'ai envie de te dire que c'est déjà fait... », ne put s'empêcher de penser le blond dont la nature bavarde et la capacité à répondre du tac au tac était revenue au galop mais qu'il avait réussi à contenir assez suffisamment pour que ces mots ne franchissent pas la barrière de sa bouche. Il trouvait que le garçon qu'il avait imaginé plutôt un peu froid, distant et très contradictoire, était un peu stupide... A cette pensée, Chandler ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire amuser en baissant la tête pour replonger dans ce qu'il faisait et dans l'espoir que son nouveau voisin d'en face n'ait pas remarquer son sourire plus qu'évident. Ce qui bien sûr ne s'avéra pas être le cas.

- Qu'y-a-t-il de si drôle ? demanda-t-il en croisant les bras.

Chandler se redressa toujours avec son sourie dessiner sur le visage. Sourire qui, malgré ses incroyables efforts, ne parvint pas à disparaître. Il était comme ça. Chandler était un grand gamin un peu naïf qui riait des choses les plus simples de la vie... C'était aussi facile de le faire rire que de le faire pleurer.

- Hein ? Non... Ce n'est pas..., balbutia-t-il, gêné à un tel point que ses joues commencèrent à rosir légèrement.

Il sentit le regard perplexe de son interlocuteur s'attarder sur lui tandis qu'il replongeait le nez dans ses feuilles. Il vit le livre qui été posé sur la table glisser vers le garçon en face de lui. Le jeune blond gesticula un peu sur sa chaise pour se détendre légèrement. Il s'affaissa sur son siège et appuya ses genoux sur le bord de la table. Il fit glisser ses feuilles sur ses cuisses et se remit à écrire.

- Ne me dis pas que tu trouves ce genre de position assez confortable pour faire ce que tu es en train de faire...

Chandler releva brusquement la tête et constata que la personne à qui était en train de s'adresser super-beaux-yeux n'était autre que lui.

- Pardon ? se contenta-t-il de demander.

- Je t'ai observé en cours d'Anglais et il n'y a pas une seule fois où tu étais assis normalement, Chandler.

Ledit Chandler resta perplexe. Non seulement il avait engagé la conversation alors qu'il n'avait pas du tout l'air amical et encore moins sociable, mais en plus il se souvenait de son prénom alors que lui absolument pas... Il se demandait si ce que venait de lui dire le garçon était une façon un peu maladroite d'engager la conversation, ou bien si il avait juste envie de l'embêter. Que pouvait-il bien répondre à cela ?

- Euh... Bah..., bredouilla-t-il.

- En réalité cela n'a rien d'étonnant, reprit-il d'un ton un peu moins amical et beaucoup plus impérieux que ce à quoi Chandler se serait attendu. Tu fais la taille d'un gosse de quatorze ans alors que tu en as dix-sept ou dix-huit et en plus de ça, tu es encore plus maigrichon qu'Oliver Twist. Adopter ce genre de position doit être la chose la plus naturelle du monde pour un nabot comme toi.

La mâchoire de Chandler se décrocha automatiquement. Comment avait-il osé l'appeler ? Nabot ? Si jusque-là, il avait fait très attention à ne pas trop parler pour ne pas se mettre à dos une brute potentielle, là il sentait sa langue se délier et sa nature bavarde revenir au galop et il n'allait rien faire pour la retenir.

- Je te trouve vraiment très irrespectueux pour un débris libidineux qui ne sait que poser des questions aussi connes qu'il en a l'air, dit-il le plus calmement du monde.

- Ah oui ? Et on peut savoir sur quoi tu bases tes reproches ?

- Généralement, quand on demande à quelqu'un si on peut s'asseoir à la même table que lui, en supposant que cette personne soit seule et la place soit libre, on le fait avant de s'asseoir et on attend une réponse pour ensuite s'asseoir ou non et de cette façon, ça évitera a la personne qui se trouve en face de toi de se foutre de ta gueule de rongeur.

- Finalement, derrière tes airs d'enfant sage très peu loquace, il s'avère que tu as une grande bouche.

- Ne pas parler en cours ou bien dans une bibliothèque ne veux pas dire être peu bavard, mais respectueux. Mais apparemment tu ignores totalement ne serait-ce que la définition du mot respect.

Sur ses mots, Chandler saisit ses affaires et sortit de la bibliothèque sans remarquer que super-beaux-yeux-à-grande-gueule le suivait de près. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils furent dehors que le garçon se précipita pour se poster de toute sa hauteur devant le blond afin que ce dernier ne puisse plus avancer. C'est là que Chandler se rendit compte à quel point il était petit comparé à lui qui était incroyablement grand.

- Je te trouve mal placé pour parler de respect, dit-il.

- Quand est-ce-que je t'ai manqué de respect ? s'indigna Chandler.

- Si je te demande de me dire comment je m'appelle, tu sauras tout naturellement me répondre ?

Chandler avait entrouvert sa bouche avec l'intention de sortir quelque chose de suffisamment tranchant qui pourrait fermer définitivement, du moins pour aujourd'hui, la gueule de ce conard arrogant et mal poli, mais rien. Chandler eut du mal à le reconnaitre, mais il marquait un point. Ne pas se souvenir du prénom de la personne avec laquelle on était en train de parler était le summum de l'impolitesse. Même le garçon se souvenait de son prénom ! Voyant que Chandler ne répondait rien, le garçon sans nom croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, ne cachant pas un air de supériorité sur son visage incroyablement mignon et détestable à la fois, fier d'avoir réussi à clouer le bec de Chandler.

- J'attends..., dit-il

Chandler soupira et entoura le haut de son corps pour se protéger soit du froid soit de l'humiliation qu'il était en train de subir, il ne savait pas encore. Il détourna ensuite le regard, faisant mine de regarder les voitures sur la route en arborant une mine boudeuse ce qui transforma l'air de supériorité qu'arborait le garçon en visage de vainqueur. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire satisfait.

- Alors ? Qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense ?

- J'ai une mémoire sélective. Je ne me souviens uniquement des prénoms appartenant aux personnes qui présentent un quelconque intérêt.

- Alors tu ferais mieux de retenir mon prénom, le nain, parce que je suis assurément la personne qui va réussir à te faire fermer ton bec de pucelle et peut-être même à te faire perdre ta carte V. Je suis Sebastian Smythe, et je ne te donne pas deux semaine avant de craquer et de finir dans mon lit.

Il observa ledit Sebastian tourner les talons et se perdre parmi la foule sur le trottoir. Il n'en revenait tout simplement pas. Comment pouvait-on être aussi abjecte que cela ? Comment était-il censé réagir à ce que venait de lui dire Sebastian ? C'était la première fois qu'on lui disait une telle chose. Il ne savait absolument pas comment il devait se comporter dans ce genre de situation, mais il n'aimait pas ça. Une chose était sûre dans l'esprit de Chandler, il devait se tenir éloigné le plus possible de Sebastian...


	2. Chapitre 2

Kurt Hummel était face à l'un des plus cruels dilemmes de toute sa vie. Son père, Burt, un immense et robuste bonhomme qui portait toujours une casquette de base-ball, lui avait toujours interdit, et ce depuis la mort de sa mère, de rater ne serait-ce qu'un seul de leur traditionnel dîner du vendredi. Seulement, ce vendredi, il y avait ce défilé de mode qu'il attendait depuis des mois qui passait à la télé, et il allait le rater. Il doutait très fortement que ce soit une excuse valable pour son père.

Voilà à quoi notre adolescent de 17 ans pensait le vendredi matin devant sa glace en appliquant une dernière couche de crème de soin. Il contempla le résultat avec contentement. Encore une journée où il allait avoir le teint plus frais que la veille. Quoi de mieux pour vous mettre de bonne humeur ? Il sortit de sa salle de bain avec un sourire joyeux dessiné sur le visage et monta les escaliers qui séparaient sa chambre de l'entrée. Il pénétra dans la cuisine en saluant joyeusement son père et sa tendre belle-mère, Carole, comme il le faisait chaque matin. Il prit place autour de la table familiale en se servant une tasse de chocolat bien chaud et fumant puis entreprit d'en boire une gorgé en redoublant d'effort pour tenter de faire abstraction de son demi-frère, Finn, qui engloutissait a la manière d'un homme préhistorique une montagne de gaufres au caramel.

- Kurt, n'oublie pas que ce soir nous allons dîner au restaurant, lui rappela son père entre deux gorgées de café.

- Papa, nous dînons dehors absolument tous les vendredi soirs depuis que j'ai huit ans, je pense être capable de pouvoir m'en souvenir, lui fit remarquer son fils.

- Est-ce-que pour une fois dans ta vie, Kurt, tu pourrais me laisser finir de parler ?

Kurt baissa un peu honteusement la tête, ce qui fit naître un ravissant sourire amusé sur le visage angélique de sa belle-mère. Son père reprit donc d'un air satisfait :

- Ce que je voulais dire avant que tu ne m'interrompes inutilement, c'est que ce soir, exceptionnellement, tu ne rentres pas à la maison, tu nous rejoins directement au restaurant.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il, légèrement surpris.

- Finn ne va pas à l'entrainement ce soir, il a été annulé, mon chéri, lui répondit Carole avec ce magnifique sourire, empreint de lumière, qu'était le sien.

Kurt reposa sa tasse à présent vide et sortit machinalement son téléphone portable de la poche arrière de son jean pour regarder l'heure. Il bondit d'un seul coup de sa chaise en constatant son retard. Il savait que ce n'était pas la première fois et certainement pas la dernière, mais cette fois-ci, Chandler allait mettre fin a ses jours. Il se précipita vers la sortie en enfilant à vitesse grand V sa veste, et en attrapant son sac et ses clés de voiture. Il salua avec empressement son père et Carole avant de sortir et de se démarrer sa voiture. Il roula le plus vite possible sur la route gelée en direction de la maison de Chandler. Il le trouva dans la même position que la veille. Assis sur les marches, recroquevillé sur lui-même, complètement frigorifié. Le jeune blond se précipita dans la voiture et augmenta le chauffage en lançant un regard meurtrier à son ami.

- Kurt, y aura-t-il un jour où tu arriveras à l'heure ?

Ledit Kurt arborait un air désolé et un regard plein d'excuses tandis que son ami se blottissait au fond de son siège en soupirant. Kurt démarra sa voiture pour se diriger vers le lycée et fut surpris de constater durant le trajet que Chandler ne décrochait pas un mot. Chose absolument improbable puisque le Chandler en question n'était autre que Chandler Kiehl et que ce garçon ne s'arrêtait jamais de parler ! Il avait l'air extrêmement contrarié et son retard n'en était définitivement pas la cause puisqu'il était toujours en retard et que Chandler ne s'énervait jamais pour ce genre de chose. La légendaire curiosité de Kurt était piquée au vif et il se sentit obligé de savoir ce qui tracassait son ami.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda-t-il.

Chandler soupira une nouvelle fois avant de se tourner vers son ami en arborant une mine suppliante. Il allait lui raconter. Chandler n'était pas très difficile à faire craquer, surtout quand il n'avait pas parlé depuis dix minutes, ce qui représentait une année en temps « Chandlerien »

- Hier je suis allé à la bibliothèque et j'ai dû rentrer plus tôt à cause d'un élément très perturbateur.

- Tu pourrais préciser ?

Chandler soupira de nouveau et raconta à Kurt sa mésaventure de la veille avec Sebastian en n'omettant pas le fait que ce garçon était une incroyable pourriture. Toute la haine qu'il avait envers lui était plus qu'évidente car durant son récit il ne l'avait appelé qu'une seule fois par son prénom. Les autres fois il lui avait donné des surnoms tel que « face de rongeur » ou encore « l'abominable grand con » Bien évidemment il n'avait pas précisé la dernière chose qu'il lui avait dit avant de partir préférant gérer cela lui-même. Inutile d'en avertir la légendaire commère qu'était son ami.

Kurt trouvait cette situation vraiment très drôle. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Chandler aussi énervé contre quelqu'un. D'habitude il était d'un naturel calme et serein et savait se montrer très patient avec les autres. Même avec les grands malades de McKinley, il savait rétorquer posément. Le voir aussi irrité était une grande première !

Ils arrivèrent enfin sur le parking du lycée, et Kurt constata de nouveau que la même voiture que la veille était garée sur _sa _place de parking. Encore une journée où il allait être de mauvaise humeur dès le matin ! Nos deux adolescents sortirent en même temps de la grosse voiture noire de Kurt pour une nouvelle fois se planter devant la belle voiture de sport noire qui empiétait sur le territoire Hummel. Kurt soupira de colère assez bruyamment ce qui attira l'attention de Chandler.

- Pourquoi est-ce-que tu t'énerves pour si peu ?

- Parce que le petit bijou qui se trouve sous nos yeux, dit-il en désignant la voiture, appartient à ce bouffon dont je t'ai parlé hier quand j'étais en Maths et toi en Anglais.

- Oh je vois. Mais tu sais, que tu ne l'aimes pas est une chose et je peux tout à fait le comprendre, mais ce n'est qu'une place de parking, Kurt…

- Non ce n'est pas « qu'une place de parking » ! s'exclama-t-il en coupant la parole à Chandler. C'est _ma _place de parking et ça l'a toujours été depuis que j'ai cette voiture !

Chandler l'analysa quelques secondes en arborant un air moqueur avant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point tu étais possessif et égoïste.

- Si j'étais égoïste, je ne me lèverais pas plus tôt tous les matins pour venir te chercher et t'emmener au lycée, et je te laisserais y aller en bus, rétorqua-t-il tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'entrée du grand bâtiment.

- Je t'en serai éternellement redevable, ajouta le blond d'un ton sarcastique.

Ils s'échangèrent un regard complice avant que Chandler ne disparaisse comme chaque matin. A cause des voyages scolaires, beaucoup de professeurs étaient absents et Chandler n'avait pas cours pendant l'heure qui allait suivre et il allait pouvoir se consacrer à son unique passion : écrire. La bibliothèque du lycée était l'endroit rêvé pour ce genre de chose. C'était un endroit habituellement fuit par ses bourreaux, il était sûr d'être en sécurité et d'avoir la paix. Par chance, sur le chemin, il entendit la grosse voix d'Azimo, ce qui lui permit de rebrousser chemin et de faire le grand tour avant que celui-ci ne le remarque.

Lorsqu'il atteignit enfin la bibliothèque, il s'installa à une table près d'un radiateur et sortit ses feuilles sans plus tarder et se mit à écrire. Il écrivait à une vitesse fulgurante, remontant quelque fois plus haut dans l'histoire pour la réajuster afin qu'elle soit un minimum cohérente.

Lorsqu'il prit une nouvelle feuille dans son sac, il se mit dans une position que lui seul pouvait trouver confortable. Il tourna sa chaise de façon à ce que son dos repose sur le radiateur, et il balança ses jambes de l'autre côté du dossier de la chaise, ses feuilles posées sur ses cuisses, et se remit à écrire. Au bout de quelques minutes, une voix qui ne lui était pas inconnue se fit entendre.

- Non seulement tu es dans une position que seul un nabot chétif comme toi peut adopter, mais en plus tu as l'air de la trouver confortable, dit Sebastian en prenant place en face de Chandler.

- Toujours aussi aimable à ce que je vois, répondit-il en lui lançant un regard qui n'avait rien d'amical.

Il replongea presque automatiquement dans ce qu'il faisait en ignorant superbement Sebastian qui avait les yeux braqués sur lui tel des projecteurs. Faire abstraction de sa présence commençait à devenir une chose quelque peu compliquée puisque ce dernier ne cessait de tapoter la table avec ses doigts d'une manière horriblement agaçante. Malgré les efforts surhumains que fournissait Chandler, il finit par craquer. Il posa un peu brutalement ses feuilles et son stylo sur la table en arborant un air plus qu'agacé quand il se tourna vers Sebastian.

- Ok, qu'est-ce-que tu veux ?

Sebastian posait sur lui un regard très joueur et taquin que Chandler trouvait affreusement horripilant, à tel point que les poils de sa nuque se hérissaient.

- Rien, je test seulement tes limites et, visiblement, tu ne les places pas très haut.

- Toi, c'est la barre des limites de ton intelligence que tu ne places pas très haut par rapport à celle de ta connerie !

- Et tu oses dire que je ne suis pas aimable.

Sebastian saisit une des nombreuses feuilles que Chandler avait posées sur la table et la fit glisser lentement sur la table pour la ramener jusqu'à lui.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu écris ?

- Ca ne te regarde pas ! s'exclama Chandler en lui arrachant la feuille des mains.

Il saisit rapidement le reste de ses affaires et sortit de la bibliothèque, énervé, conscient que Sebastian le suivait comme son ombre. Il le suivit jusque son casier, à travers les couloirs déserts du lycée McKinley.

- Tu n'as vraiment rien d'autre à faire que de me casser les pieds ? dit-il en ouvrant la porte métallique rouge de son casier.

- Chandler, je dois t'avouer qu'étant donné tes airs de petit garçon sage et bien élevé, je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu puisses être une source de distraction et d'amusement, et peut-être même de plaisir sexuel, la première fois que je t'ai vu. Forcé de constater que je me suis trompé.

- Et moi je n'aurais jamais cru que tu puisses être aussi con que tu en as l'air, Sebastian. Forcé de constater que je me suis trompé.

Il referma son casier et tourna les talons en s'apprêtant à s'en aller quand il sentit deux bras fort s'enrouler autour de sa taille pour le retenir. Il reconnut immédiatement l'odeur de Sebastian et il sentit son souffle chaud et humide parcourir son cou pour remonter jusqu'à son oreille droite, légèrement rougie par le froid. Il sentait chaque détail du torse de Sebastian se dessiner dans son dos et son estomac se compressa douloureusement à cette sensation affreusement agréable.

- Finalement, peut-être que je ne suis pas aussi agaçant et désagréable que ce que tu prétends. Tu as retenues mon prénom, ça veut dire que je vaux le détour, non ?

Sebastian se mit à mordiller doucement l'oreille du blond ce qui lui arracha un petit cri de surprise. Il sentait la main droite de Sebastian caresser son ventre sensuellement tandis que son autre main s'enfoncer dans le tissus noir de son jean qui recouvrait ses hanches. Chandler se fustigeait intérieurement d'apprécier – non, d'adorer – ce qu'était en train de lui faire subir son délectable bourreau. Il sentit les lèvres chaudes de ce denier suçoter doucement la peau de son cou, la mordiller pour ensuite y poser une multitude de baisers plus avides de contact et de chair les uns que les autres.

Ce fut la sonnerie horriblement stridente du lycée qui lui fit recouvrir ses esprits. Il se dégagea brutalement de l'emprise de Sebastian et disparut parmi la foule d'élèves qui sortait des salles de classe sans se retourner, sans lui accorder ne serait-ce qu'un regard. Il ne comprenait pas encore exactement ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais Dieu qu'il avait adoré. Ce que lui avait dit Sebastian lorsqu'ils s'étaient quittés la veille lui revint en tête et ce fut comme une gifle. Jamais, au grand jamais, il ne devait laisser ce genre de chose se reproduire ! Jamais.

* * *

Lorsque Kurt quitta Chandler, qui apparemment devait se rendre à la bibliothèque, puisque son professeur de sciences n'était pas là, pour se rendre dans sa salle de classe, il ne fut nullement surpris de voir que Blaine était assis une nouvelle fois à sa place. Dieu, que ce garçon pouvait l'irriter dès le matin ! Il avança la tête haute d'une démarche légère et pleine d'assurance dont seul Kurt Hummel avait le secret en direction de la place libre à côté de Mercedes, qui allait finir par devenir sa place attitrée, deux rangs devant celle où se trouvait Blaine. Kurt faisait mine d'ignorer les regards insistants et indiscrets que ne cessait de lui envoyer le brun depuis son entrée dans la salle de classe. Cette heure de cours dans la même classe que Blaine se passa un peu mieux que la veille. Il avait discuté joyeusement avec Mercedes et avait même rit quelque fois. Il s'était de temps en temps retourné et avait croisé par inadvertance le regard de fauve affamé en train d'épier une proie affreusement appétissante de Blaine. Ne voulant pas trop tenter le diable, il ne soutenait jamais trop longtemps ce regard. Il avait beau faire mine de ne pas avoir remarqué ses regards plus qu'insistants, Kurt ne se leurrait pas. Il savait qu'on ne pouvait pas ne pas remarquer de tels yeux arborant un tel regard lorsqu'ils étaient braqués sur vous. Blaine savait qu'il savait, et il en profitait.

- Quand est-ce-que vous allez commencer à coucher ensemble ? demanda Mercedes de la façon la plus naturelle du monde, en jouant avec son stylo, comme si ils parlaient de ce genre de chose depuis que le cours avait commencé.

Voyant qu'elle n'obtenait aucune réponse, elle se tourna vers Kurt toujours avec un visage neutre, et ce qu'elle vit aurait pu l'emporter dans un incroyable fou rire si elle n'avait pas été en cours de mathématiques.

Kurt la regardait d'un air choqué, digne de celui d'une comtesse à qui on venait de sortir l'insulte la plus vulgaire du millénaire.

- Je te demande pardon ? chuchota-t-il d'un air indigné en articulant bien chaque mot comme s'il s'adressait à un demeuré.

- Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué le regard empli d'hormones sexuelles qu'est en train de te lancer le roi lion depuis que tu es rentré dans cette classe ? se justifia-t-elle d'un air amusé, avec un sourire taquin.

Kurt soupira en levant les yeux au ciel tant il en avait marre. A chaque fois que Mercedes et lui parlaient, il fallait qu'elle aborde systématiquement le sujet « Blaine ». Ledit Blaine commençait d'ailleurs à occuper une place bien trop importante dans son esprit, et ça c'était une chose qui l'insupportait au plus haut point. Il se tourna pour se mettre dos au mur de façon à pouvoir bien faire face de Mercedes, ignorant le fait que Blaine l'observait avec un peu plus d'attention cette fois, comme s'il écoutait ce qu'ils se disaient ce qui était humainement impossible puisqu'il était trop loin pour entendre leurs chuchotements.

- Mercedes, commença-t-il, écoute très attentivement ce que je m'apprête à te dire parce que je ne me répéterai pas et tu devras te contenter de cette explication jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Non, jusqu'à la fin de ta vie ! Je ne sais absolument pas ce que peut bien me vouloir se mec, mais sache que jamais, au grand jamais, je ne ressentirai autre que de la haine ou bien du dégoût chaque fois que mes pensées auront le malheur de se tourner vers ce sale con.

- Mon cher Kurt, commença-t-elle d'un ton qui signifiait clairement qu'elle allait lui servir un discours digne de ceux de Chandler, sache que les meilleures expériences sexuelles sont celles que l'on partage avec la personne que l'on déteste le plus, parce que Dieu a fait l'homme de façon à ce qu'il se sente irrévocablement attiré par ce qu'il tente désespérément d'éviter. Kurt, je suis intimement persuadé que dans peu de temps votre relation assez conflictuelle sera bourrée d'une quantité astronomique de frustration sexuelle tellement puissante et insoutenable qu'à la minute où vous vous retrouverez seuls tous les deux, peu importe le lieu, vous coucherez ensemble tellement violemment que les courbatures que vous aurez le lendemain vous empêcherons de bouger ne serait-ce qu'un cil. Ce jour-là, vous ferez l'amour comme si ça devait être la dernière expérience que vous deviez vivre sur cette terre. Kurt, je peux t'assurer que le mec qui est assis deux rang derrière nous et qui est en train de te déshabiller littéralement du regard en s'imaginant sûrement embrasser chaque millimètre de ta peau comme s'il n'aurait le droit d'y goutter qu'une seule et unique fois dans son existence toute entière, n'attend que ça. Si tu veux mon avis, tu devrais sérieusement songer à profiter de tout ça parce qu'un mec pareil avec un potentiel comme le sien, on n'en trouve pas à tous les coins de rue et je suis sûre que si cette petite garce de Santana était là et qu'elle savait, elle te donnerait un gros coup de pied au cul pour que tu mettes le grappins sur ce joli fessier, même si elle et toi ne pouvez pas vous voir en peinture !

Mercedes arborait un air fier et pénétré comme si elle venait de résumer le monde en une seule et unique phrase.

Kurt, lui, avait écouté très attentivement chaque mot qu'avait prononcé Mercedes, et les rougeurs au niveau de ses joues s'étaient intensifiées à chacun de ses mots. Son cœur battait de plus en plus vite à mesure qu'elle parlait et son estomac se compressait douloureusement. Le surplus de chaleur qu'il avait emmagasiné dans son coup et son visage prenait douloureusement la direction d'une certaine partie de son anatomie. Au début il s'était simplement dit que Mercedes passait un peu trop de temps devant la télé le dimanche à regarder _Les Feux de l'Amour_ ou bien devant son ordinateur à regarder ses séries plus stupides les unes que les autres qui n'avaient que pour but de réveiller les hormones sexuelles des adolescents en chaleur, dont il en faisait malheureusement partie. Mais plus elle parlait, plus il s'était imaginé les mains de Blaine parcourant son corps dans des caresses chaudes et sensuelles, sa bouche parcourir doucement son cou en suçotant avidement chaque centimètres de sa peau, la mordillant et la savourant comme si c'était le mets le plus savoureux qu'il n'ait jamais goutté, son souffle chaud se répandant sur son corps, le faisant frissonner de plaisir. Il s'imaginait leurs bouches se découvrant pour la première fois dans un baiser d'abord timide, puis viendrait le moment ou leurs langues se rencontreraient et se livreraient corps et âmes à une danse endiablée et sensuelle, au rythme de leurs gémissements de plaisir, leur peau se frottant l'une contre l'autre en échangeant leur chaleur pour ne faire plus qu'une. Il arrivait presque à entendre la voix de Blaine lui susurrer les choses les plus obscènes du monde à l'oreille. Une autre vague de chaleur le submergea de nouveau et prit elle aussi la direction du haut de son pantalon. Il se surprenait à attendre avec impatience le jour que Mercedes avait décrit comme étant celui où Blaine et lui allaient s'offrir l'un à l'autre.

Il secoua légèrement la tête pour retrouver ses esprits et ses yeux, qui n'arrivaient pas à cacher son trouble plus qu'évidents, rencontrèrent malencontreusement ceux de Blaine, mais cette fois-ci son regard était différent. Kurt pouvait clairement y déceler une pointe de satisfaction et il crut même voir l'ombre d'un sourire se dessiner sur son visage. Mais comment pouvait-il être satisfait de le voir complètement embarrassé et troublé alors qu'il lui était impossible d'entendre leurs chuchotements ou bien de lire sur les lèvres de Mercedes quand elle parlait, puisqu'elle était de dos. Les rougeurs plus qu'évidentes sur ses joues l'auraient-elles trahi ? Il se retourna brusquement pour faire face à sa table, et ferma les yeux le plus fort possible dans l'espoir de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même. Il ne put empêcher une phrase que Blaine avait dit la veille de venir hanter son esprit : « La seule chose qui t'appartient et que je désire, gueule d'ange, c'est ton joli petit cul et je peux t'assurer qu'un jour il sera à moi. » Et si Mercedes avait raison ? Et si Blaine avait réellement envie de lui ? C'était bien la première fois que Kurt se posait ce genre de question. Cette nouvelle pensée le fit un peu plus rougir. Comment était-il censé se comporter avec une personne qui, apparemment, n'avait qu'une seule envie : coucher avec lui ? C'était la première fois qu'un garçon s'intéressait à lui de cette façon. En y réfléchissant bien, c'était bien la première fois qu'un autre garçon osait assumer son homosexualité dans tout Lima, mis à part Chandler. Il se mit à arborer une mine songeuse en se penchant un peu plus sur la question "Blaine", sous le regard satisfait de Mercedes qui avait atteint son but : donner matière à réfléchir à Kurt à propos de Blaine.

Admettons que Blaine ressente vraiment une quelconque attirance, aussi physique soit-elle, pour Kurt, comment ce dernier devait-il le prendre ? Devait-il l'éviter pour être sûr qu'il n'interprète pas mal une de ses paroles ou un de ses gestes, ou bien devait-il seulement faire comme si de rien n'était, chose qui était tout à fait impossible parce qu'il savait et qu'il ne pourrait jamais se convaincre lui-même qu'il ne savait rien puisqu'il savait qu'il savait, et là était tout le problème ! Kurt ne pouvait pas faire comme si il ignorait quelque chose car il y aurait toujours une partie de son cerveau pour lui rappeler qu'il savait la chose en question. Dieu que la vie était compliquée… Il n'avait jamais été confronté à une telle situation. Mais indépendamment du fait que Blaine était l'être le plus insupportable qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré, Kurt n'avait toujours aucune certitude quant à ses fréquentations, plus précisément : il ne savait pas si il avait un quelconque lien d'amitié avec Karofsky ou Azimo. Donc il restait hypothétiquement une menace potentielle. Encore que, la seule chose qui l'avait un peu mis sur ses gardes la veille, c'était simplement ce qu'il avait dit. Il avait simplement évoqué le fait qu'il savait qu'il se faisait martyriser par ces deux gorilles. En aucun cas il n'a dit être amis avec eux. Il n'a même pas prononcé leurs noms. Donc, la seule chose dont Kurt avait vraiment eu peur, c'est ce qu'il avait dit. C'était ses paroles. Blaine avait réussi à le faire douter quant à une possible amitié entre lui et ses deux bourreaux simplement avec des mots. En aucun cas il n'y avait eu de violence physique. Kurt pouvait donc supposer qu'ils étaient tous les deux à armes égales puisqu'il ne l'avait pas encore touché, et s'il avait voulu le faire, il l'aurait fait depuis le début car il ne fallait pas se leurrer, Blaine était vraiment très musclé !

Habituellement, Kurt aurait écouté la partie rationnelle de son cerveau qui lui recommandait très fortement de rester très à l'écart de Blaine par pur instinct de survie, mais l'autre partie de son cerveau, la partie joueuse, farouche et très taquine, lui conseillait de profiter pleinement de la situation pour s'amuser un peu en faisant douloureusement languir le jeune brun, en supposant que l'hypothèse de Mercedes était juste. Kurt avait bizarrement envie de croire que ce qu'elle disait était vrai. Après tout son amie ne se trompait que très rarement… Kurt avait beau être un adolescent très mature pour son âge, il ne choisit pas cette fois-ci d'écouter la partie rationnelle de son cerveau qui l'avait pourtant conduit plusieurs fois sur le chemin de la droiture. Après tout, Kurt était sûr de lui quand il disait vouer une haine sans pareille pour Blaine, raison de plus pour faire comme avec les enfants et le narguer en agitant un paquet de bonbon sous son nez pour ensuite les manger tous très lentement devant lui sans ne rien lui donner. Finalement l'arrivée de Blaine dans sa classe ne serait peut-être pas aussi négative que ce à quoi Kurt s'attendait…

Mercedes vit un sourire plutôt sournois se dessiner sur le visage habituellement angélique de Kurt. Elle se demandait si elle avait réellement atteint son but…

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, Kurt sortit de la classe, ignorant que Blaine était sorti juste après lui, un sourire bien étrange dessiné sur le visage. Il marchait dans le couloir qui le séparait de son casier, oubliant totalement de faire attention à ne pas croiser un de ses bourreaux. Dans un tournant, il fut d'un coup propulsé violemment dans une des nombreuses rangées de casier qui se trouvait à sa droite. Son dos se vit encaisser le plus gros du choc, mais sa tête heurta elle aussi le métal froid des casiers. Il se rattrapa de justesse et se redressa avec toute la difficulté du monde, ne réprimandant pas une grimace. Son sourire avait totalement disparu et son regard avait perdu cette petite étincelle sournoise, pour devenir brumeux et légèrement humide. Kurt était quelqu'un d'extrêmement émotif, et à chaque fois que ce genre de chose se produisait, il devait constamment se faire violence pour ne pas craquer et verser quelques larmes que les personnes qui lui faisaient vivre ce calvaire ne méritaient pas. Il observa son pire cauchemar dans son costume du parfait footballeur se mêler à la foule dans le couloir et arrangea maladroitement la lanière de son sac sur son épaule. Il reprit ensuite son chemin d'un pas lourd et beaucoup moins guilleret qu'il ne l'avait été à sa sortie de la classe, et se dirigea vers son casier sans remarquer que quelqu'un le suivait, un air mauvais dessiné sur le visage. La douleur qu'il avait au dos était difficilement supportable mais celle qu'il avait à la tête était insoutenable. Le bruit de son dos martelant le casier raisonnait encore douloureusement dans sa tête. Une fois devant son casier, il ouvrit la porte pour poser ses livres et en prendre de nouveau. Il referma ensuite la porte avant de se retourner et de s'y adosser paresseusement. Il ferma les yeux.

Dieu qu'il en avait marre ! Il ne supportait plus cette violence omniprésente dans sa vie et cette pression morale constante qu'il était obligé de subir. Appréhender chaque tournant de chaque couloir de peur de se faire projeter au sol ce n'était pas vivre, mais survivre ! Et lui il en avait marre de survivre, il voulait vivre ! Il était fatigué, tout simplement…

Alors qu'il était perdu dans des pensées beaucoup moins joyeuses que celle qu'il avait en cours de maths, il sentit une chaude et douce pression sur tout son corps, mais surtout sur ses lèvres C'était une sensation complètement inconnue mais incroyablement douce et agréable. Instinctivement, il releva doucement la tête pour mieux accueillir ce contact nouveau. Au début, il ne réagit pas vraiment, mais lorsqu'il sentit des caresses remonter de ses cuisses jusque ses hanches pour rejoindre ses fesses, il repoussa immédiatement ce qu'il supposait être une personne avant que ses mains baladeuses n'atteignent leur objectif. Il arborait un regard humide troublé et apeuré alors que sa main droite était plaquée sur sa bouche.

- Blaine !? s'exclama-t-il en retirant sa main.

C'était Blaine. Blaine Anderson. Ce sale con, cet abominable crétin venait tout juste lui voler une des expériences qui aurait dû faire partie des plus belles de toute sa vie : son premier baiser ! Les sentiments de Kurt étaient partagés entre la colère et l'incompréhension. Il dévisagea longuement le brun et sa grande surprise, ce dernier n'arborait aucun rictus de satisfaction, ni de regard sournois, ou bien arrogant. Son visage ne trahissait aucune expression et était incroyablement neutre. Il croisa d'ailleurs les bras sur sa poitrine comme si il attendait une réaction ou un verdict de la part de Kurt. Ce dernier ce ressaisit bien vite en se disant qu'il ne devait jamais, sous aucun prétexte, se laisser atteindre par cet enfoiré !

- Non mais ça ne va pas d'embrasser les gens comme ça ! s'exclama-t-il alors que le rouge de son visage n'était plus traduit par de l'embarras mais par de la colère.

- Tu as une bouches très appétissante, tu sais, dit-il en se léchant très lentement et très sensuellement la lèvre supérieure. Je n'avais encore jamais rien gouté d'aussi délicieux que la barrière qui est normalement censée empêcher les mots qui se forment dans ton esprit de sortir. Je crois que tes lèvres pourraient bien devenir mon fruit préféré.

Blaine s'approcha à nouveau de Kurt pour le bloquer entre lui et les casiers, se moquant éperdument des regards indiscrets que pouvaient poser les autres lycéens présents dans le couloir sur eux. Lorsque Kurt tenta une nouvelle fois de le repousser, Blaine saisit ses deux poignets et les ramena des deux côtés des hanches du garçon, en profitant du fait qu'il soit bien plus musclé que lui pour l'obliger à garder la même position. Il s'approcha lentement de son visage, et Kurt put sentir le souffle chaud de Blaine sur ses lèvres. Kurt était piégé, il ne pouvait plus bouger. Il essaya vainement de remuer ses poignets dans l'espoir de se dégager mais il n'était visiblement pas assez fort pour y parvenir. Il sentit que les lèvres de Blaine n'était plus qu'à un souffle des siennes, et se surprit à attendre avec une impatience insoutenable le moment où il n'y aurait plus aucune distance entre leur deux bouches avides de contact.

- Je suis content d'avoir été le premier à y gouter…, souffla-t-il entre les lèvres tremblantes de Kurt.

Les mots que venaient tout juste de prononcer Blaine venait de faire sortir Kurt douloureusement de sa transe et ce dernier ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Il était en train de laisser Blaine gagner du terrain alors qu'il s'était promis de ne rien lui céder et de simplement s'amuser avec lui, mais là il se surprenait à s'abandonner corps et âme à lui. Il retint un sourire narquois et murmura à son tour en frôlant a peine les lèvres de Blaine :

- J'espère alors que tu en as bien profité parce que c'est la seule et unique fois que tu y goûteras.

Dans un moment de faiblesse de Blaine, il réussit à dégager ses poignets, mais il ne le repoussa pas pour autant. Il posa son index sur les lèvres entrouvertes du brun avant de poser ses propres lèvres sur son doigt dont la faible largeur était la seule chose qui séparaient leurs deux bouches. Blaine esquissa un mouvement de tête pour essayer de se rapprocher un peu plus de la bouche de Kurt fit comprendre à ce dernier que le brun était avide de plus de contact, et c'était exactement l'objectif de Kurt.

- Tu peux aussi inscrire ma bouche sur la liste des choses qui ne t'appartiendront jamais parce que je peux te promettre que jamais plus je ne te laisserai ne serait-ce-que les effleurer.

- Ne fais pas de promesse que tu ne pourras pas tenir, Kurt.

Le cœur de Kurt manqua un battement lorsqu'il réalisa que Blaine venait de l'appeler par son prénom. C'était bien la première fois depuis que ce détestable personnage était arrivé à McKinley, et Kurt aimait bien la façon dont son prénom sonnait dans sa bouche. Il chassa bien vite cette pensée de son esprit et se laissa glisser sur le côté à la manière d'un félin pour se dégager de l'emprise de Blaine et mieux lui faire face. Chose qui s'avérait compliquée puisque ce dernier arborait de nouveau ce regard de fauve affamé.

- Je t'ai laissé me voler mon premier baiser, Blaine, dit-il d'un ton incroyablement calme. Je ne te laisserai certainement pas m'en prendre un autre.

Et sur ses dernières paroles, Kurt tourna les talons et prit la direction de sa salle de sciences, ignorant qu'il laissait derrière lui un Blaine encore plus désireux de sa personnes qu'il ne l'était la veille.

* * *

Chandler se trouvait assis sur les gradins de la salle de sport déserte à écrire tranquillement. Du moins c'est ce qu'il essayait de faire. A chaque fois qu'il arrivait à se concentrer ne serait-ce qu'un peu, son esprit ne cessait de faire revenir en lui les sensations que Sebastian avait fait naître en lui. Comment avait-il pu être assez stupide pour se laissez faire sans rien dire ? Le simple fait de penser aux lèvres de ce sale chieur parcourant son cou lui donnait des frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il avait beau lui vouer une haine incommensurable, malgré le fait qu'il ne le connaisse que depuis la veille, il s'était senti plutôt bien quand ses bras protecteurs s'étaient enroulés autour de sa taille.

Il finit par enfouir sa tête dans ses mains en soupirant tant il se trouvait désespérant. Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, il sortit de la salle de sport d'un pas lourd pour se rendre en classe. Aujourd'hui, il s'était assis aux côtés de Tina, une de ses amies, en essayant de ne pas trop prêter attention au regard et au sourire arrogant que lui avait servi Sebastian lorsqu'il était entré dans la salle à son tour. Par le plus malheureux des hasards, la seul place qui avait une quelconque espèce d'importance aux yeux de Sebastian, c'était celle qui se trouvait derrière lui et Tina. Chandler n'avait pas réussi une seule seconde à se concentrer sur ce que racontait le professeur. Sebastian, ce chieur de première catégorie, n'avait pas cessé de l'emmerder. Il lui caressait le mollet avec son pied, et même lorsque Chandler ramenait ses jambes contre sa poitrine, il trouvait quand même un moyen de lui taper sur le système. Soit en lui chatouillant la nuque avec son stylo, soit en lui titillant l'oreille avec ce même stylo. Chandler avait dû se faire violence, sous le regard amusé de Tina, pour ne pas se retourner et lui arracher la tête en poussant des cris dignes de ceux d'un cannibale. A un certain moment, lorsque le professeur était tourné vers le tableau, Chandler sentit un souffle chaud sur son oreille, suivi par des chuchotements à peine audibles :

- Tu es incroyablement tenace…

Il se retourna lentement pour faire face à Sebastian en arborant un regard faussement ennuyé.

- Et toi tu n'es pas aussi irrésistible que ce que tu penses…

Sur ses derniers mots, Chandler se retourna pour se concentrer sur ce que le professeur venait d'écrire au tableau. Il fut surpris lorsqu'il réalisa que Sebastian ne l'avait plus embêté le reste du cours. C'était bizarre. Il ne le connaissait pas depuis longtemps mais il pouvait déjà deviner que Sebastian n'était pas vraiment un garçon qui lâchait l'affaire aussi facilement. Enfin ! Il n'allait tout de même pas se plaindre d'avoir un peu de tranquillité.

Seulement cette tranquillité il n'y avait eu droit que durant cette courte heure de cours. En français, Sebastian s'était amusé à lui râper la nuque avec sa règle en métal gelée, ce qui était horriblement désagréable. En sciences il s'était assis à côté de lui, et avait glissé sa jambe droite sous la jambe gauche de Chandler, avant de la replié de façon à ce que la jambe de Chandler repose sur la sienne et qu'ils soient plus proches qu'ils ne devraient l'être. Et pour finir, la pire de toutes les choses que Sebastian avait bien pu faire, c'était en Anglais. A ce cours là aussi, il s'était assis à côté du blond, et s'était arrangé pour le bloquer entre lui et le mur, et avait fait trainer sa main le long de sa cuisse, remontant toujours un peu plus haut, ignorant le fait que Chandler la retirait systématiquement, feignant d'être indifférent à ses caresses.

Lorsque sa dernière heure de cour fut enfin terminée, il s'empressa de sortir de cette classe, oppressante depuis que Sebastian y était entré, suivi de près par ce gros chieur et son sourire narquois qui n'avait cessé de le coller. Une lubie que Chandler détestait au plus haut point. Le blond avait beau presser le pas, il savait Sebastian toujours à ses trousses. Il se précipita dans les toilettes, miraculeusement désertes. Bien évidemment, Sebastian entra à sa suite. Il se retourna face à lui en soupirant très bruyamment pour montrer son agacement.

- Quand est-ce-que tu comptes enfin me lâcher la grappe ?

- Je crois pourtant t'avoir déjà fait part de mes intentions…, dit-il en s'adossant contre l'évier, à côté de Chandler.

« Alors tu ferais mieux de retenir mon prénom, le nain, parce que je suis assurément la personne qui va réussir à te faire fermer ton bec de pucelle et peut-être même à te faire perdre ta carte V. Je suis Sebastian Smythe, et je ne te donne pas deux semaine avant de craquer et de finir dans mon lit. » Alors, il était vraiment sérieux ? Ce mec était décidément un grand malade !

- Ecoute-moi bien, espèce de taré, je ne coucherai jamais avec toi ! En réalité cette idée ne me traverserait même pas brièvement l'esprit. Alors tu peux continuer autant que tu veux à me suivre et à faire ce petit jeu complètement débile en cours, ça ne t'avancera à rien ! Et si vraiment tu as envie de m'entendre hurler de plaisir, disparais et peut-être que je pourrais frôler l'orgasme !

Il vit Sebastian arborer un sourire malicieux et se redresser lentement. Il arrangea élégamment une mèche de ses cheveux avant de se rapprocher de Chandler, qui ne bougeait pas.

- Tu n'es qu'un nom de plus sur la très longue liste des gars qui m'ont dit ça avant de hurler dans ma chambre, complètement nus.

- Et tu n'es qu'un nom de plus sur la liste des gars les plus stupides et bornés de ce lycée, répondit-il d'un air complètement désespéré.

- Je prends ça comme un compliment.

Chandler le regarda en soupirant avant de réajuster son sac et de sortir des toilettes. Il fut surpris de voir en se retournant que Sebastian ne le suivait plus. Il devait avouer que Sebastian était très étrange et très contradictoire. Il avait passé la matinée à le coller comme un vieux chewing-gum mais en fin de journée, il l'avait superbement ignoré.

A la fin de cette longue et épuisante journée, Chandler se rendit à la bibliothèque. Seulement cette fois-ci, n'ayant pas vu le temps passé, il sortit à la fermeture, et dehors il faisait déjà nuit. Il détestait rester trop tard l'hiver, parce que rentrer en pleine nuit n'avait rien de rassurant quand on sait que pour rentrer chez lui, il devait passer à côté d'une forêt. Mais ce soir-là, rentrer tous seul était encore moins rassurant. Chandler avait comme la désagréable impression d'être suivi, et cette angoisse grandissait à mesure qu'il s'approchait de la forêt. Pressant le pas, il ne cessait de se retourner pour être sûr de ne pas être suivi par un psychopathe.

Venant de la forêt, il entendit un bruit de branche qui craque, ce qui le stoppa net. Il se tourna face à la forêt qui s'élevait sur le trottoir d'en face. La lumière de la lune qui traversait les petits trous entre les feuillages ressemblait à des petits yeux perçant et vicieux d'animaux sauvages observant une proie. Il avait cette désagréable impression que quelqu'un se cachait entre les arbres pour l'observer. Une personne qu'il n'arrivait pas avoir mais qui, elle, le voyait parfaitement. Cette pensée lui fit froid dans le dos. Il reprit sa route mais, cette fois-ci, bien plus rapidement. On aurait presque dit qu'il courrait.

En rentrant chez lui, il se laissa glisser le long de la porte d'entrée, haletant et épuisé, dans l'espoir de retrouver son second souffle. Jamais de toute sa vie il n'avait eu aussi peur. Sa mère, une jeune femme brune, grande et élancée, dont le visage était ridé par le rire, s'était rendue dans l'entrée en entendant la porte se fermer. Inquiète de voir son fils dans un tel état, elle se précipita et se pencha, inquiète.

- Chandler, ça va ?

Chandler ouvrit brusquement les yeux et reprit son souffle en se relevant.

- Oui je suis juste un peu essoufflé. J'ai marché trop vite.

- Chéri, tu sais que ce n'est pas très prudent de rentrer quand il fait nuit.

- Oui je sais mais je n'avais pas vu l'heure, maman.

Sa mère regarda son fils tendrement en souriant. Elle caressa sa joue rougie par le froid et son visage s'étira en un magnifique sourire.

- Aller, monte te débarbouiller. On ne va pas tarder à passer à table.

* * *

Kurt était assis autour d'une table dans un restaurant Italien à converser joyeusement avec Carole tandis que son père et Finn engloutissaient d'énormes quantités de nourriture. Les dîners de famille chez les Hudson-Hummel se ressemblaient tous beaucoup. Burt et Finn parlaient sport pendant que Kurt et Carole parlaient mode. Mais ce soir-là, l'esprit de Kurt n'était qu'à moitié avec Carole. Il pensait à Blaine. Il avait beau faire comme si de rien était et prétendre passer au-dessus de tout ça, une boule restait omniprésente dans son estomac. Mais ce n'était ni du stress ou de l'appréhension, c'était de la nostalgie.

Kurt s'était toujours demandé comment serait son premier baiser ou bien qui serait la personne à qui il l'offrirait. Il s'était imaginer un échange doux, tendre et amoureux avec l'être aimé, qui l'aimerait en retour, mais maintenant c'était terminé. Il ne pourrait jamais s'imaginer échanger son premier baiser avec celui qu'il aimait, puisque c'était celui qu'il haïssait qui le lui avait pris.

Mais ce qui le chagrinait encore plus, c'est que ce baiser avait été encore plus délicieux que tout ce qu'il aurait pu espérer. Il aurait tellement voulu que les lèvres sur lesquelles il avait laissé un de ses biens les précieux ne soient pas celles de Blaine. Dans un sens, il était forcé de constater que Mercedes avait raison. Les meilleures expériences sont celles que l'on partage avec les personnes que l'on déteste le plus.

Quand la soirée fut enfin terminée, les membres de cette joyeuse petite famille rentrèrent ensemble pour savourer une délicieuse nuit de sommeil, sauf pour Kurt dont le souvenir douloureusement merveilleux de son premier baiser n'allait cesser de tourmenter…


	3. Chapitre 3

**Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas lu la note du premier chapitre, je la remets : « ****Les deux premiers chapitres de cette fiction ont été écrits par Au Clair De Ma Plume qui n'a pas pu poursuivre, pour raisons personnelles. Je vais donc continuer à sa place, et j'espère être à la hauteur de ses espérances. » Je voudrais aussi rajouter que je n'ai pas vraiment le même style d'écriture qu'Au Clair De Ma Plume, alors ne vous étonnez pas trop. Voilà, c'est à peu près tout, donc bonne lecture et désolée retard !  
**

* * *

Le week-end fut pour Chandler et Kurt une grande source de tranquillité, un moyen de s'éloigner de toutes les tensions du lycée et de ne plus penser à Blaine et Sebastian. Ces deux personnages hantaient leurs esprits. Chandler et Kurt ne cessaient de repenser à ce qu'ils avaient vécu avec eux.

Kurt ne pouvait pas s'enlever de la tête le souvenir des lèvres de Blaine sur les siennes, l'embrassant tendrement. Kurt n'avait pas reconnut dans ce baiser le garçon insupportable qu'était le bouclé. Toute son arrogance et son irritabilité s'étaient évaporées pendant leur échange. Ça avait bouleversé le châtain. Et si Blaine était vraiment capable de douceur ?

Chandler, lui, repensait souvent au corps musclé de Sebastian derrière lui, l'entourant de ses bras forts, se collant le plus possible à lui. Il avait sur le moment éprouvé un sentiment de sécurité, de protection. Sebastian avait perdu tout à coup son assurance et son attitude empreinte de dédain, pour laisser place à de la délicatesse. Chandler s'était senti bien dans ses bras, et si la sonnerie ne l'avait pas tiré de sa rêverie, il était certain qu'il aurait sûrement succombé au grand châtain. Après tout, Sebastian ne devait pas être si désagréable.

* * *

Après être rentré tard du restaurant italien, Kurt se jeta sur son lit, épuisé. Il regarda pendant quelques instants son ventre. Oui, il avait trop mangé et il avait peut-être pris un ou deux grammes. Il soupira en se disant qu'il venait de rater son émission sur les défilés de mode. Et lui qui avait cru pouvoir faire changer son père d'avis ! Il fallait être fou pour penser réussir à convaincre Burt Hummel de changer d'opinion. Le père de Kurt était quelqu'un de très imposant, qui obtenait toujours ce qu'il désirait. Enfin, ça, ça marchait surtout avec Kurt… Il avait dû obtenir la confiance aveugle de son fils à ses huit ans, alors que sa mère, Elizabeth Hummel, était morte d'un cancer. Ils avaient été tous les deux terriblement affectés, mais avaient survécu tant bien que mal. Puis, il y avait quelques années, Kurt avait présenté Carole Hudson, la mère veuve de Finn, à Burt. Le courant était tout de suite passé et ils s'étaient mariés plusieurs mois après. Kurt sourit. Peut-être que, finalement, il allait passer un bon week-end. Enfin, s'il réussissait à voir cette émission en rediffusion sur Internet…

* * *

Chandler ouvrit brusquement les yeux et sauta sur son lit. Il devait être 6:00 et le blond était encore en pyjama. Dehors, le ciel hivernal était encore sombre et le vent froid balayait les rues de la ville. La raison pour laquelle Chandler s'était réveillé de cette façon et aussi tôt ? L'inspiration de l'écrivain. Il avait eu une super idée pour son livre et pensait bien la coucher sur feuille de papier le plus tôt possible. Un peu plus tranquillement, il se leva, fit son lit et ouvrit sa garde-robe. Il choisit un assortiment plutôt banal et entra dans la salle de bains, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas réveiller sa mère – elle avait le sommeil léger. Il se déshabilla et entra dans la douche. L'eau chaude coula sur son visage et il se sentit tout de suite bien réveillé. Après presque une demi-heure, il sortit enfin, habillé, coiffé, propre. Il descendit sur la pointe des pieds dans la cuisine et attrapa la boîte de cookies – sa mère était un vrai cordon bleu. Il en mangea quatre, les trempant dans un bol de lait, puis remonta dans sa chambre, mais pas sans s'être lavé les dents avant. L'hygiène, c'était important pour lui. Ensuite, fin prêt, il s'installa sur son lit, toujours dans une position bien à lui. Il était adossé à la tête de lit, il avait placé un cousin entre ses jambes et avait mis ses feuilles sur cet oreiller. Il sourit et écrivit à une vitesse époustouflante ce qu'il avait en tête depuis le réveil.

A un moment donné, il arrêta brusquement d'écrire. Il relut plusieurs fois la dernière phrase, fronçant les sourcils. « Le jeune homme n'avait ostensiblement pas une once de sympathie ni même de compassion, mais son cœur était empli de tendresse et de douceur. L'héroïne était pourtant irrémédiablement persuadée que ce garçon était fabuleux, au-delà des apparences. » Pourquoi avait-il écrit ça ? Il s'empressa de railler la phrase. Ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il avait voulu marquer. Peut-être que son subconscient essayait de lui envoyer un message ? Oui, mais, lequel ? Chandler secoua vivement la tête et se replongea dans l'écriture du chapitre deux.

On toqua à la porte. Le blond leva la tête. Sa mère entra, un air fatigué sur le visage. Elle lui sourit, de ce sourire attendrissant qui avait bercé Chandler pendant toute son enfance, et demanda à son fils :

- Déjà debout, Chandler ?

- Oui, je voulais continuer d'écrire mon livre.

Sa mère, à laquelle Chandler disait presque tout, savait depuis des lustres que son fils était un passionné d'écriture. Même quand il était bébé, il prenait n'importe quel bout de papier et gribouillait dessus, voulant raconter quelque merveilleuse histoire qui avait fleurie dans son esprit enfantin.

- Tu ne vois pas ton copain Kurt, aujourd'hui ?

Chandler haussa les épaules.

- Non, il a dit qu'il devait aller quelque part avec son frère.

- C'est dommage, je l'aime bien, ce garçon. Ne le perds pas, Chandler. Tu as besoin d'avoir quelqu'un comme toi à tes côtés.

- Je sais, maman.

Sa mère lui sourit une nouvelle fois et l'embrassa sur la tête, puis partit. Chandler continua d'écrire, espérant pouvoir terminer le chapitre deux de son roman dans l'après-midi, même s'il savait pertinemment qu'il n'atteindrait pas son but. Alors qu'il entamait la deuxième page, il regarda un moment par la fenêtre. Le ciel s'était un peu dégagé, mais quelques nuages cachaient le soleil. Le vent faisait bouger lentement les arbres de droite à gauche et répandant sûrement un froid mordant dans les rues. Une idée lui vint à l'esprit et il se reconcentra sur son livre.

Alors qu'il écrivait depuis déjà plusieurs heures et qu'il avait déjà fini cinq feuilles complètes, ornées de dizaines de ratures, qu'il mettrait au propre plus tard, il arrêta d'écrire pour se consacrer à ses devoirs. Il se dit que s'il ne les faisait pas maintenant, il ne les ferait jamais. Il s'assit sur sa chaise, devant son bureau, et chercha son cahier de texte. Soupirant devant la montagne de devoirs qu'il devait faire, il se mit au travail en vitesse.

Après une heure de devoirs, il descendit dans la cuisine. Sa mère avait préparé des pâtes au gruyère. Se pourléchant les lèvres, le garçon commença à mettre la table en silence. Reconnaissante, sa mère le servit généreusement et ils commencèrent à manger.

- Tout va bien au lycée ?

- Oui. J'ai réussi à obtenir un A en sport la dernière fois. Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai fait pour avoir une aussi bonne note. Courir, je n'aime pas vraiment ça… Je crois que la prof devient aveugle et dure de la feuille. L'autre jour, par exemple, j'étais en train de faire l'inverse total de la consigne donnée, et elle m'a félicité de mon travail. Je me demande ce qui lui arrive. Il y a aussi la fois où je me suis disputé avec une amie par rapport à un célèbre écrivain, eh bien, la prof a seulement dit d'arrêter de chuchoter, alors que nous criions presque. Bizarre, tu ne trouves pas ?

Sa mère, qui avait le don d'écouter son fils jusqu'au bout sans en perdre une seule miette, hocha silencieusement la tête.

- J'ai entendu dire que ton professeur de sport devait se faire opérer des yeux dans quelques mois.

La mère de Chandler était journaliste. C'était peut-être de là que son fils tenait la passion d'écrire. Sa mère n'était pas aussi bavarde que Chandler, mais elle savait poser les bonnes questions pour avoir les réponses qu'elle désirait.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui, d'après le principal Figgins. J'ai dû faire une interview pour savoir comment il comptait financer le projet des enseignements artistiques dans son lycée. Tu sais, ce n'est même pas sûr que les matières comme la musique ou les arts plastiques soient encore pratiquées l'année prochaine.

- Dommage, Kurt m'a dit qu'il adorait la musique. J'espère qu'ils trouveront un moyen d'avoir de l'argent.

- Figgins m'a dit qu'il comptait vendre des gâteaux.

Chandler rit aux éclats.

- La dernière fois que quelqu'un a vendu des gâteaux dans le lycée, tout le monde y est devenu accro comme à de la marijuana. Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont mettre dedans la prochaine fois ? Du cannabis ?

- Chandler, je t'en prie ! dit-elle en lui offrant un grand sourire.

Ils finirent leur assiette puis le blond aida sa mère à débarrasser et à faire la vaisselle. Pour ça, Chandler était un fils modèle. Il essayer donner un coup de main à sa mère à chaque fois qu'il le pouvait. Et elle lui en était très reconnaissante.

* * *

Kurt dormait à point fermé. La sortie de la veille l'avait épuisé. Il ne se réveilla donc pas quand Finn entra dans la pièce en lui disant :

- Réveille-toi, Kurt, y a Burt qui te réclame.

Son demi-frère soupira et haussa le ton. Comme il ne voulait toujours pas ouvrir les yeux, il retenta. Au bout de la dixième fois, il cria. Cette fois-ci, le plus vieux se réveilla et grommela :

- Pas besoin de me crier dans les oreilles, je t'entends très bien, tu sais.

Il se leva en faisant signe à Finn de partir. Celui-ci obéit, hébété. Son frère était vraiment sourd. Puis, haussant les épaules, il retourna dans sa chambre et recommença à s'empiffrer de biscuits pleins de matières grasses que Kurt avait cachés pour qu'il ne les trouve pas. Mais Finn était bien moins bête qu'il n'en avait l'air. Grâce à son flair de fin limier, il avait déniché les gâteaux dans le placard qui contenait principalement des boites de conserve de légumes – là où Finn n'irait jamais chercher, en clair. Maintenant, le grand brun regardait un film sur son ordinateur, mangeant d'un air absent.

Kurt se doucha et, après s'être habillé et après avoir mis sa crème hydratante, il descendit voir son père. Burt l'attendait, visiblement.

- Finn m'a dit que tu voulais me parler.

- Oui. Je voulais te demander si c'était toujours bon pour cette après-midi, avec Finn ? Vous allez toujours au tournoi de football ?

- Oui, grommela Kurt, qui n'était pas emballé à cette idée.

- Ne fais pas la tête. Finn a accepté de t'accompagner dans ce grand magasin, non ?

- Oui, je sais, dit Kurt en souriant un peu. C'est tout ?

- Oui, c'est tout.

Kurt remonta dans sa chambre. Après avoir fait ses nombreux devoirs, il essaya de se consacrer à sa passion : dessiner des habits de mode. Il avait partout dans sa chambre des croquis de vêtements de sa création, tous plus beaux les uns que les autres.

Alors qu'il terminait son dessin, Finn rentra dans sa chambre.

- Kurt ? demanda-t-il en s'appuyant sur l'encadrement de sa porte.

Son frère leva la tête.

- Finn ! Enlève tes doigts pleins de biscuits de ma porte ! Attends… Tu as trouvé les biscuits que j'avais cachés ? Comment est-ce que tu as fait ?

- Je ne suis pas aussi débile que ce que tu penses. J'ai fait exactement le contraire de ce que je pensais, et ça a marché.

Kurt leva les yeux au ciel. Il devait admettre que son demi-frère n'était pas aussi bête que ça.

- Bon, qu'est-ce tu voulais ?

- Je ne trouve plus mon écharpe de foot.

- Dans l'armoire du salon, avec tes shorts de football, soupira Kurt. Ça fait deux ans que je te le répète.

- Mais tu les ranges toujours là où je ne me souviens jamais.

- Tu préfèrerais les ranger toi ?

- Non, non.

- Bon, alors, de quoi te plains-tu ?

Le grand brun soupira et partit en remerciant le châtain. Ce dernier reprit son activité précédent, soudain prit d'une inspiration. Après le repas, Kurt et Finn prévinrent Burt qu'ils partaient. Le châtain prit le volant de son 4x4 et ils s'en allèrent de la maison familiale. Kurt soupira doucement. Il aurait préféré être avec Chandler. Lui, au moins, il le comprenait. Finn n'était qu'un ventre sur pattes adepte de football. Kurt détestait le football, Chandler aussi. Mais, le châtain savait qu'il devait supporter tout un match pour pouvoir ensuite se balader entre les rayons d'un magasin de mode. On n'avait rien sans rien.

Après plusieurs heures de route, ils arrivèrent enfin. Finn était comme un gamin surexcité. Il ne tenait plus en place.

- Kurt ! Regarde, regarde ! Il y a mon joueur préféré qui signe des autographes ensuite ! Dis, on pourra y aller ? Je veux qu'il me signe mon ballon de foot ! Alors, t'es d'accord ?

- Je ne sais pas trop…, dit Kurt en feignant de réfléchir.

- S'te plait ! Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras.

- Bon, bon, d'accord, d'accord. On ira.

- Cool ! Je suis sûr que Rachel va être super fière de moi quand je lui montrerai mon autographe. Elle dit tout le temps qu'on n'a rien sans rien, et qu'il faut oser si on veut réussir. Elle raconte qu'elle sera une grande star de Broadway et que tout le monde l'idolâtrera comme Barbra Streisand.

Rachel Berry, c'était la petite amie de Finn. Elle était d'une beauté moyenne, mais était dotée d'une réputation aussi grande que celle d'un pois chiche. Tout en bas de la chaîne alimentaire du lycée – presque aussi bas que Kurt –, elle était connue pour ne parler que de sa personne, mais on disait qu'on pouvait lui faire confiance. Kurt n'avait jamais trop cru les rumeurs, de toute façon. Le châtain n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de lui parler, et ça ne lui tardait pas.

- Oui, c'est sûr. Elle sera hyper fière de toi.

Finn lui offrit un sourire béat. Ils s'installèrent sur les gradins et Kurt soupira. Ça l'ennuyait déjà. Le commentateur annonça le début du match et le jeu commença. Finn était carrément en délire. Il se levait, applaudissait et criait comme un fou à chaque fois que son équipe marquait. Kurt, lui, discutait avec Chandler par message.

« Je m'ennuie… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? – K »

« Je suis en train d'écrire le deuxième chapitre de mon livre. Et toi, tu es où ? – C »

« Je suis à un match de foot. – K »

« Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas ça. – C »

« Je n'aime pas, mais je suis obligé d'accompagner Finn si je veux aller dans le magasin dont je t'ai parlé l'autre jour. – K »

« Quelle chance ! Ma mère n'a pas pu m'y emmener. J'aurais bien besoin d'un nouveau jean. – C »

« Tu aurais dû me dire, je t'aurais emmené. – K »

« C'est gentil, mais j'ai le temps, je ne suis pas pressé. – C »

Kurt ne répondit pas et tenta de se concentrer sur le match.

- C'est encore long ? demanda-t-il à Finn.

- Il reste quarante-six minutes.

Kurt soupira. Il attendit donc.

Enfin, l'arbitre siffla l'arrêt du jeu et Kurt sourit. Finn se précipita vers son joueur favori et se fit signer un autographe. Aux anges, il retourna vers la voiture.

- « Salut, comment vous vous appelez ? » ! Il m'a dit « Salut, comment vous vous appelez ? » ! jubilait le grand brun. C'est trop génial ! Kurt, tu te rends compte ? C'est mon idole !

Kurt acquiesça lentement et retourna son attention sur la route. Il ne restait que quelques minutes avant d'arriver devant le magasin. Enfin, ils descendirent de voiture. Kurt sourit et entra dans le magasin, accompagné de Finn. Les vêtements, c'était son univers. Il ne vivait presque que pour ça. Un week-end sans achats était un week-end de perdu, pour lui. En toute fashion victim qu'il était, il se devait d'être à la pointe de la mode, même si ça lui coûtait de l'argent et du temps.

Ils avançaient entre les rayons d'habits quand Kurt remarqua un pull magnifique.

- Il me le faut ! murmura-t-il.

- Qui ? demanda Finn, dans les nuages.

- Regarde comme il est beau ! Tu ne trouves pas qu'il irait bien avec mon chapeau noir à paillettes ?

- Si, si, dit son frère.

Finn ne comprenait rien à la mode. Il était aussi bon pour s'habiller que pour faire la différence entre sa main droite et sa main gauche. Kurt poursuivit ses achats et, arrivé à la caisse, à une heure assez tardive, il paya et partit.

- Enfin ! s'exclama Finn, soulagé. J'ai passé les trois heures les plus ennuyeuses de toute ma vie !

- Tu es aussi doué pour les vêtements que pour différencier Lady Gaga et John Travolta.

- John Travolta, c'est pas un streap-treaser, par hasard ?

- Non, c'est un acteur ! soupira Kurt en levant les yeux au ciel.

Finn haussa les sourcils et entra dans le 4x4 noir.

* * *

Le dimanche matin, Chandler se leva plus tard que d'habitude. Sa mère dut le réveiller pour manger. Il s'étira avant d'aller prendre une douche et de rejoindre sa mère dans la cuisine. Il mangea très peu et retourna directement dans sa chambre. Il continua d'écrire pendant le début de l'après-midi, et décida d'appeler Kurt.

- Allô ?

- C'est Chandler.

- Je sais, ton nom s'affiche quand tu m'appelles, idiot.

Chandler rit doucement et poursuivit en reprenant son sérieux :

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis de venir chez moi ? On pourrait faire un tour dehors.

- Si tu veux. J'arrive dans quelques minutes.

Chandler rangea son téléphone dans sa poche. Il ouvrit sa garde-robe pour prendre une écharpe et une veste chaude, ainsi qu'un bonnet, et dévala les escaliers jusque dans le hall.

- Chandler ? Où est-ce que tu comptes aller comme ça ?

- Dehors ! lança-t-il. Kurt vient à la maison, on va aller se balader un peu. Je rentre dans quelques heures, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi ! A plus tard, maman !

Il ouvrit la porte et sortit. Il faisait vraiment un froid de canard. Il frissonna et entoura son ventre de ses bras, tentant de se réchauffer un peu. Il attendit Kurt sur les marches. Ne demandez pas pourquoi il ne l'attendait pas à l'intérieur, au chaud. Chandler avait toujours fait comme ça et, en toute saison, il attendait son ami dehors. Qu'il vente, qu'il neige, ou que le soleil brille.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes d'attente supplémentaire, la grosse voiture noire de Kurt se gara en face de lui. Le châtain en sortit et s'approcha de son ami en souriant. Ils s'embrassèrent sur les joues puis le blond proposa :

- On marche ?

- D'accord.

Ils partirent loin de la maison des Kiehl, marchant sur un chemin menant dans une forêt – celle que Chandler avait l'habitude de longer quand il revenait à pieds de l'école. Bien qu'il ait peur de ce bois, avec Kurt, ce n'était pas pareil. Avec Kurt, il se sentait plus en sécurité. Ils étaient tous les deux et ils se protégeaient l'un l'autre. Alors qu'ils progressaient sur le chemin terreux, ils discutèrent un peu du lycée.

- Est-ce que tu as eu l'occasion de reparler à Sebastian ? demanda innocemment Kurt.

Chandler tressaillit et s'arrêta de marcher, sans même le remarquer. Kurt se retourna et attendit qu'il le rejoigne. Le blond repensait à la façon sensuelle dont le grand châtain l'avait pris dans ses bras, la manière dont il lui avait mordillé l'oreille et comment il avait posé ses lèvres chaudes sur son cou. Le pire n'était pas l'attitude de Sebastian, le pire était que Chandler avait aimé ce contact. Il avait aimé avoir le garçon désagréable aussi près de lui.

- Chandler ? Ça va ?

Le blond leva la tête. Ah, il avait dû penser trop longtemps.

- Oui, oui. C'était quoi la question, déjà ?

- Je t'ai demandé si tu avais reparlé avec Sebastian.

- Ah, euh, oui. En cours, il s'est assis près de moi et il m'a fait chier pendant toute l'heure.

Chandler omit bien entendu de parler de la scène dans le couloir vide. Ça aurait été trop gênant et surtout, son ami aurait pensé qu'il mentait ou qu'il était amoureux. Or, Chandler détestait Sebastian. Enfin, il croyait. Kurt acquiesça.

- Et toi, avec, euh, Blaine, c'est ça ?

- Ben…, dit le châtain, un air gêné sur le visage. Pas grand-chose. A part le fait que c'est un emmerdeur de première et qu'il me fixe trop bizarrement en cours, il n'y a rien à dire.

- Il te fixe en cous ? Tu ne m'en avais pas parlé, lui reprocha le blond.

- Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter.

- De quoi tu veux que je m'inquiète ? S'il faut, il est amoureux de toi.

Kurt roula des yeux.

- Mais bien sûr ! Il m'aime et il vole tout ce qui m'appartient ! Comment est-ce que je suis censé le prendre ? Comme une preuve d'amour ? J'ai vu mieux.

- Ne t'énerve pas, voyons.

Kurt se reprit et s'excusa. Ils s'étaient maintenant enfoncés dans la forêt sombre. Le soleil avait disparu derrière l'obscurité des feuillages des arbres. Ils marchaient encore, s'engouffrant un peu plus à chaque pas. Il n'y avait aucun bruit, à part celui de leurs pas et de leurs rires. A première vue, ils étaient seuls. Mais le sourire de Chandler se perdit quand il entendit, comme vendredi soir, une branche craquer. Et il était sûr que ce n'était pas lui ni Kurt qui avait marché sur un bout de bois. Il s'arrêta, tous ses sens en alerte. Il leva les yeux et, à travers ses lunettes, chercha du regard d'où provenait le bruit. Kurt tourna la tête vers lui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Chandler déglutit et recommença à marcher.

- Rien. J'ai cru entendre… C'est pas important.

Kurt haussa les épaules et ils continuèrent leur progression. Alors que le soleil réapparaissait, Chandler proposa à son ami de s'asseoir sur un tronc d'arbre mort couché par terre. Ils prirent place sur le bout de bois et Chandler demanda :

- Est-ce que tu crois qu'un jour, on ira vraiment à New York ?

- Bien sûr ! s'exclama Kurt, indigné. Tu ne crois plus à notre grand rêve ?

- Si, si. Mais, je me disais… Et si jamais quelque chose nous empêchait d'y arriver ? Si, par exemple, tu avais un terrible accident et que tu devais rester dans un fauteuil toute ta vie ? Et si je tombais amoureux et que je décidais de rester dans l'Ohio avec l'homme de mes rêves ?

- Chandler ! Jamais on ne s'abandonnerait ! On est amis, on va rester tous les deux ensemble et on ira à New York. Tu deviendras un écrivain à succès, connu dans le monde entier, et moi, je serai styliste de renom, apprécié de tous. Nous serons célèbres et nous vivrons heureux jusqu'à la fin de nos jours. Et tout ça, on l'accomplira ensemble.

Chandler acquiesça et offrit un petit sourire à son ami. Après tout, Kurt devait avoir raison. Il n'y avait aucune raison d'avoir peur. Ils étaient tous les deux, et aucun accident, ni aucun homme, ne pourrait les arrêter dans leurs projets.

- Bon ! s'exclama Kurt. Et si on y allait ? Il se fait tard.

Chandler le suivit docilement. Alors qu'ils allaient sortir du sous-bois, un grognement parvint aux oreilles du blond. Il se redressa et tourna la tête vers la source du bruit. Ses yeux furetèrent à travers les ombres des arbres, mais il faisait trop sombre pour y voir quelque chose. Kurt le regarda, les sourcils froncés.

- Chandler, il faut vraiment que tu ailles te faire soigner.

- Mais j'ai entendu quelque chose !

- Tu deviens fou. Moi, je n'ai rien entendu.

- Mais si ! Ça venait de par-là.

Il montra un endroit, à sa gauche. Kurt plissa les yeux mais ne vit rien.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi. Il n'y a rien ici. De toute façon, il fait trop noir pour voir. Mon père va me crier dessus si je ne rentre pas avant la nuit. Viens, on s'en va, Chandler.

Le châtain le tira par le bras mais le blond, frémissant de peur, regardait toujours les arbres. Il était pourtant sûr d'avoir entendu quelque chose. Il secoua vivement la tête. Non. C'était Kurt qui avait raison. Il n'y avait rien dans cette forêt. C'était seulement son imagination qui lui jouait des tours. Rien d'autre. Suivant Kurt, il rebroussa chemin jusqu'à sa maison. Kurt l'embrassa sur la joue en lui disant :

- A demain, Chandler.

- A demain. Et tâche de ne pas être en retard, cette fois !

- J'essayerai ! lui lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule.

Chandler sourit et regarda silencieusement son ami entrer dans sa voiture et partir. Ensuite, le blond rentra dans la maison. Sa mère était aux fourneaux. Elle venait juste de rentrer de son travail, car Chandler remarqua des tonnes de papiers sur la table de la cuisine. Les titres écrits au crayon étaient à peine lisibles. _Les arts seront-ils toujours enseignés à McKinley ? _ou _Mystérieuse disparition à Lima _et encore_ Pourquoi les médias ne vous disent pas tout ?_ Chandler déplaça les feuilles et les posa délicatement sur un meuble. Ensuite, il entreprit de mettre la table. Il répartit les assiettes et les couverts puis demanda à sa mère si elle avait besoin d'un quelconque coup de main.

- Non, c'est bon. Tu es gentil, mon chéri. Tu peux partir.

Il allait s'en aller quand elle le rappela :

- Si, attends ! Tu pourrais ranger les photos qui sont sur la table-basse du salon dans un album photo, s'il te plait, mon cœur ?

- Oui, maman.

- Tu es un ange, Chandler.

Il lui sourit et elle lui rendit son sourire. Il se précipita au salon et s'assit sur le canapé. Il se mit en tailleur et posa doucement le gros album remplis de photos sur ses genoux. Ensuite, il prit dans ses mains les photographies pour les trier, comme le lui avait appris sa mère. Il les fit défiler dans ses mains et sourit quelques fois. Par exemple, quand il vit le jour où il venait de perdre une dent, à ses huit ans, et qu'il zozotait, ce qui était drôle, étant donné qu'il ne faisait que parler. Ensuite, il y avait le moment où ses deux parents – lorsque son père était encore en vie – et lui avaient essayé de faire une paëlla. Le résultat était assez pitoyable : le riz jaune était carbonisé, les moules étaient toutes dures, le poisson semblait en charbon et les crevettes étaient décomposées. Il avait également une photo de leur ancienne chienne, Happy, qui jouait avec le pyjama de Chandler, celui avec les petits dinosaures roses et bleus. Mais d'autres clichés le firent se sentir triste, comme le jour de la mort de son père, où le petit garçon dormait sur le canapé, avec son doudou, un lapin violet. Ou la fois où il s'était cassé le bras et qu'il était à l'hôpital, le bras dans le plâtre. Et encore le moment où Happy était morte, écrasée par une voiture, et qu'ils l'avaient enterrées sous un peuplier, avec des fleurs sur sa tombe et une croix en bois.

Après avoir tout bien rangé, Chandler posa l'album et se mit à table. Sa mère décida d'allumer la télé pour briser le silence. Ce n'était pas commun. D'habitude, Chandler animait la soirée. Mais ce soir-là, pour une mystérieuse raison, il ne voulait pas parler. L'écran s'alluma sur un présentateur qui annonçait les nouvelles du jour.

- _… qui a fait environ quarante morts. Le crash a été localisé dans les environs du Michigan. Passons à des faits qui concernent la région. Hier soir, un homme a été condamné pour attouchements sexuels sur personne mineure. L'homme est maintenant en prison et ne sera plus d'aucun danger. Il ne sera a priori pas relâché avant une demi-douzaine d'années. La petite fille victime d'harcèlements depuis plusieurs mois déjà, est aujourd'hui heureuse et vit avec ses parents, qui viennent de se remarier._

Chandler se désintéressa quelques secondes de la télé pour finir son assiette et aller prendre un dessert. Alors qu'il entamait son yaourt, il leva la tête quand il entendit le présentateur dire :

- _Il me parvient une information très intéressante… C'est un fait un peu plus grave, qui date de quelques heures seulement. D'après ce qu'on me dit, une famille de randonneurs a été retrouvée dévorée dans la forêt du coin. Je crois que c'était près de Lima. Oui, c'est ça, Lima. Les enquêteurs ont pensé qu'il pouvait s'agir d'un ours, ou d'un gros loup, mais affirment que, normalement, il n'y en a pas dans la région. Restez bien sur vos gardes, néanmoins ! Voilà, c'est tout pour les nouvelles. C'était Rod Remington, dans WOHN News 8._

Chandler écarquilla les yeux. Cette forêt dont il parlait, c'était la forêt qui bordait sa maison. Pourquoi n'avait-il rien entendu ? Bon, d'abord il avait entendu quelque chose. Il avait cru entendre une sorte de grognement et une branche qui craque. Et puis, la forêt était immense. Comment pouvait-il entendre des cris ou des appels au secours à des kilomètres de l'endroit où il était ? Mais, au moins, il était en vie. Au moins, ce n'était pas lui et Kurt qu'un ours furieux avait dévoré. C'était déjà ça. Sa mère le regarda.

- Chandler ? Tu es étais dans cette forêt, cette après-midi ?

- Oui, maman.

- Il ne t'est rien arrivé, j'espère ?

- Non, maman.

- Est-ce que tu as vu cet ours ? Ou ce loup, peu importe.

- Non, maman.

- Alors, tout va bien. J'espère que tu sais que c'est dangereux, là-bas.

- Oui. Je suis grand, tu sais, maman.

- Tu as grandi trop vite pour que je m'en rende compte, soupira-t-elle. J'aurais aimé que tu restes mon petit garçon pour toujours.

Chandler lui sourit tendrement. Il se leva, débarrassa la table, déposa un baiser sur le front de sa mère et gravit les marches de l'escalier en lançant :

- Bonne nuit, maman !

Il ouvrit son armoire, prit son pyjama et se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Après s'être habillé et avoir mis ses affaires sales à laver, il se brossa les dents et passa un coup de peigne sur les cheveux. Il retourna vite dans sa chambre en sautant sur son lit. Il prit son ordinateur portable et alla sur Facebook.

« **Kurt Hummel, Casey Kiehl, et deux autres personnes aiment votre photo.**»

« **Vous avez une demande d'ajout à votre liste d'amis.** »

Chandler cliqua sur la notification et son cœur faillit s'arrêter de battre. Deux mots sur l'écran réveillèrent en lui ce qu'il avait tenté d'oublier en deux jours. Deux mots. Sebastian Smythe. Le blond ne savait pas quoi faire. Sebastian était vraiment quelqu'un qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter, et qui n'avait rien d'amical. Ce n'était même pas son genre. Trop musclé, trop arrogant, trop égoïste, trop contradictoire. Mais, d'un autre côté, il y avait la sensation qu'il lui avait procurée, dans le couloir. Ce sentiment de sécurité lui avait fait tellement de bien. Sebastian lui avait fait tellement de bien. Il aurait vendu son âme pour qu'il continue, si la sonnerie ne l'avait pas fait reprendre ses esprits. Ce garçon lui faisait vraiment perdre la tête. Il fallait qu'il arrête.

« **Vous êtes désormais ami avec Sebastian Smythe.** »

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? Chandler ne quitta pas des yeux ces sept mots affichés sur l'écran pendant plusieurs longues secondes. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait accepté, déjà ? Ah oui, parce qu'il était un être irréfléchi et imprudent. Il s'était pourtant juré de ne plus s'approcher de Sebastian. Ce crétin était dangereux, en plus d'être fou à lier. Il ferma son ordinateur brusquement et le posa sur son bureau. Après avoir fait son sac de cours pour le lendemain, il s'allongea sur son lit et mit ses mains derrière sa tête, regardant le plafond en soupirant. Il posa ses lunettes sur sa table de chevet et s'endormit vite.

* * *

Kurt éteignit la plaque chauffante. Il versa le lait dans une tasse prévue à cet effet et monta les escaliers vers la chambre de son frère. Finn était allongé sur son lit et parlait au téléphone.

- Ah, oui, ça avait l'air très intéressant, Rachel, dit le grand brun en apercevant Kurt, mais je suis désolé, je dois te laisser.

Il raccrocha en soupirant de soulagement. Kurt s'assit près de lui et lui tendit la tasse de lait chaud.

- Merci, Kurt, tu me sauves la vie. C'était Rachel au téléphone. Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut être agaçante des fois ! Elle parle pendant des heures et pour ne rien dire, en plus.

- De quoi parlait-elle ?

- J'en sais rien, j'ai décroché quand elle a commencé à raconter son salami en Afrique avec ses deux pères gays.

Kurt fronça les sourcils. Un salami ?

- Tu veux dire son safari, corrigea le châtain.

- Ah, oui, peut-être.

Il haussa les épaules et but une gorgée de la boisson généreusement apportée par son demi-frère. Fréquemment, Kurt lui en donnait le soir pour qu'ils aient une « discussion entre filles », bien que Finn n'en soit pas une. Mais ça faisait du bien de parler à son frère du lycée ou d'autres trucs. Il lui racontait comment c'était d'être populaire et d'être quaterback de l'équipe de foot.

- Bon, de quoi veux-tu qu'on parle, cette fois ? demanda Finn au bout d'un long moment.

- Je ne sais pas. Comme tu veux.

- Je pourrais te raconter comment j'ai réussi à battre Noah au concours du plus grand mangeur de hamburgers du lycée ? proposa-t-il.

- Le concours du plus grand quoi ?

- Ben, le principe est simple. Tu dois manger le plus de hamburgers possible en deux minutes chrono et celui qui en a avalé le plus a gagné ! Je suis le meilleur, j'ai déjà gagné sept fois de suite !

Kurt baissa les yeux vers le ventre de son frère. Il était vrai qu'il ne pensait pas vraiment à sa ligne. Le châtain, lui, y faisait très attention. Ça se voyait, Finn avait déjà quelques kilos en trop, qu'il n'allait pas cesser d'accumuler jusqu'à ses trente ans, puis il serait trop tard ensuite.

- Ah, oui, je vois…, fit Kurt, dégoûté par le jeu que pratiquait Finn. Et Noah, c'est qui ?

- Mais si, tu sais bien. C'est Noah Puckerman. Il vient des fois à la maison, et puis c'est celui qui te jetait dans la benne à ordures, avant qu'on soit frères.

- Ah, tu parles de Puck ! élucida Kurt.

- Voilà.

Kurt se souvenait parfaitement de Puck. C'était un grand gaillard avec une crête brune sur la tête, lui aussi joueur de football. Bad boy, et coureur de jupons, il ne respectait aucune règle et adorait terroriser les plus faibles. Kurt avait été son souffre-douleur pendant plus d'un an et demi, avant que Carole et Burt ne se marient et que Finn ne devienne son demi-frère. Ensuite, Puck avait été contraint d'arrêter de martyriser Kurt, sous l'ordre de son quaterback et meilleur ami. Ce qui n'avait pas empêché David Karofsky et aussi Azimio de continuer.

Finn partit donc dans sa description du concours, où il donna tous les détails – y compris les nombreux allers retours aux toilettes pour vomir ou se soulager. Enfin bref, Kurt l'avait vite stoppé :

- C'est bon, Finn, je crois que j'ai compris que tu adores manger des hamburgers…

- Ah, d'accord.

Il avait presque fini sa tasse. Kurt se mordit discrètement la lèvre inférieure et demanda :

- Hum, Finn ? Tu… Tu connais un Blaine ?

- Comment tu veux que je sache, moi ? Je ne me souviens même pas du nom des joueurs de mon équipe de foot. Il a pas un nom de famille ?

- Anderson. Blaine Anderson.

Il réfléchit un instant, levant les yeux au ciel pour mieux se concentrer.

- Oui, je crois que je le connais ! s'exclama-t-il au bout d'un moment. Il est nouveau, non ? Ouais, Rachel m'a bassiné pendant des heures pour me dire combien il était sexy et horriblement attirant.

Kurt se mordit la lèvre. Il n'était apparemment pas le seul à penser ça dans le lycée, alors… Attends, Quoi ? Est-ce qu'il venait vraiment de penser que Blaine Anderson, ce chieur de première qui a tout l'air d'un dégénéré cérébral, était sexy et horriblement attirant ? Kurt devait vraiment faire attention à se qu'il pensait. Il fallait qu'il se mette à l'idée que Blaine était dangereux et n'éprouvait envers lui que des désirs sexuels, rien d'autre. Kurt ne devait pas ressentir quelque chose d'autre que de la haine pour lui. Si ses sentiments se transformaient, il en paierait tôt le prix – ou plutôt son corps en paierait tôt le prix. Le châtain secoua vivement la tête. Penser à Blaine le mettait vraiment mal à l'aise, il fallait qu'il se change les idées.

- Et, euh, sinon…, poursuivit Kurt. Tu lui as déjà parlé ?

- A Blaine ? Euh… Oui, je crois. Il est dans mon cours de sport. Dis donc, il a de sacrés abdos ! Un vrai mannequin.

Finn baissa les yeux sur son ventre et soupira longuement.

- Si seulement je pouvais en avoir d'aussi beaux que lui… Peut-être que Rachel accepterait de coucher avec moi ? chuchota-t-il pour lui-même.

- Elle ne veut pas que vous couchiez ensemble ?

- Non, elle dit qu'elle n'est pas prête, que sa virginité est importante et qu'elle veut la garder le plus longtemps possible. Je pense qu'elle veut attendre jusqu'au mariage. C'est ce qui est dit dans la religion Juive, non ? Parce qu'elle est Juive. Enfin, je crois.

- Si tu ne sais même pas la religion de ta copine…

- Ben elle me parle de tellement de trucs ! Je ne peux pas tout retenir, moi. Tu sais que j'ai une mémoire sélective. Mais je me souviens qu'elle disait qu'elle ne pouvait pas manger de porc.

- Tout ce qui touche à la bouffe, de toute façon, tu t'en rappelle, toi.

- Ben quoi ? C'est cool de manger !

Kurt soupira et s'en alla en lâchant un « Bonne nuit, Finn » à peine audible. Il rentra dans sa chambre et déposa la tasse encore chaude sur sa table de chevet. Il s'allongea sur son lit. Alors qu'il enfilait son pyjama, il ne put s'empêcher d'appréhender la journée du lendemain. Il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé les lundis, mais là, ce serait encore pire. D'abord, parce qu'il serait probablement encore en retard pour Chandler, ensuite parce que ce connard de Blaine l'emmerderait une fois de plus et après parce que peut-être que Anderson allait retenter la même chose que la dernière fois. Kurt bouillonnait de rage et d'humiliation. Comment avait-il pu se laisser embrasser comme ça ? Il avait baissé sa garde – ou plutôt il avait fermé les yeux – quelques secondes de trop, et voilà que Monsieur-Œil-de-Fauve en profitait pour refermer ses griffes sur lui. Quelle honte ! S'il avait pu, il se serait giflé sur le moment pour avoir manqué de vigilance. Ensuite, il fulminait de rage parce que Blaine lui avait volé un baiser. Et pas n'importe lequel. Son _premier_ baiser. Un premier baiser – comme toute première fois – était sensé être exceptionnel, magnifique. On était sensé ressentir des feux d'artifice, entendre une douce musique dans le fond, et tout. Mais là, non. Blaine avait seulement profité qu'il ait les yeux fermés pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ses douces lèvres… « Kurt, arrête de fantasmer. », se reprit-il intérieurement. Bon, c'était vrai que la bouche de Blaine était vraiment appétissante et qu'elle avait un goût de rêve. Mais, franchement, quand le mec que vous détestez le plus vous embrasse, ça fait toujours bizarre et ça provoque en vous des envies de meurtre, non ? Kurt ne pouvait pas croire une seule seconde que pendant un bref instant, il avait apprécié le contact avec le bouclé. Leurs lèvres s'étaient si bien accordées et avaient eu l'air de vraiment se compléter l'une à l'autre. Kurt secoua la tête de nouveau, chassant vite ces pensées.

- Demain, tout va bien se passer. Ce sera une journée normale, et Blaine ne t'embêtera pas, se murmura Kurt juste avant de s'endormir.

* * *

**Et vouli voulou :p**

**Laissez-moi des rewiews, ça ne prend vraiment que quelques secondes et ça me fait très plaisir :3**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Voilà voilà pour le chapitre 4 ! Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre. Merci beaucoup pour les rewiews ! Franchement, ça fait vraiment plaisir de voir que vous partagez avec moi vos impressions sur ce que j'ai fait et ça m'encourage à poursuivre :3**

**J'ai déjà répondu à toutes les rewiews des personnes inscrites sur le site, mais pas des Guest, alors voilà :**

**Amande :**** Merci beaucoup :) Pour ta petite théorie, tu devras attendre la suite ^^ Mais si tu veux vraiment savoir, c'est un truc dans le genre… Je n'en dis pas plus !**

**Guest :**** Hello ) Merci pour la rewiew et aussi, contente de voir que Chandler et Sebastian te plaisent !**

**Coralie :**** Aw, merci ^^ Je pensais que ça ferait un petit changement entre les deux premiers chapitres et le troisième, mais je vois qu'apparemment non ! Ça fait plaisir :D**

**MissCriss :**** Coucou, ravie voir que ça te plait, et que Blaine bad boy et Sebandler aussi ! :p J'espère que ce quatrième chapitre te contentera ! (Et de rien, je ne pouvais tout simplement pas laisser une fiction sans suite ))**

**Allez, maintenant, place à la lecture ! Bisous à tous :3**

* * *

Chandler soupira en se levant. Il n'avait pas le moins du monde envie de retourner au lycée. D'abord à cause de Karofsky et Azimio qui feraient de sa journée un enfer, mais aussi à cause de Sebastian. Ce grand malade le coincerait à un coin de couloir et retenterait la même expérience que vendredi. S'il avait pu, il ne se serait jamais réveillé. Il serait resté bien au chaud sous ses couvertures à dormir comme une marmotte. Mais il était obligé de se lever. Lâchant un profond soupir, il alla prendre une douche. Après s'être habillé et coiffé, il dévala les marches de l'escalier et s'assit à table. Sa mère cuisinait des œufs et du bacon. Quand elle le vit, elle lui sourit gentiment, puis elle lui donna à manger. Chandler l'embrassa sur la joue pour lui dire bonjour et planta sa fourchette dans son repas. Alors qu'ils discutaient tranquillement, le blond se leva et dit :

- J'y vais, Kurt va bientôt arriver. Enfin, j'espère.

Il rangea l'assiette dans le lave-vaisselle et sortit, après s'être lavé les dents et s'être mis une veste chaude et un bonnet. Il attendit devant la porte, sur les marches, comme toujours. Par chance, il ne faisait pas trop froid. Chandler sourit en se disant que l'hiver ne serait pas si froid que ça, finalement, et que, peut-être, il n'y aurait pas de neige cette année. Chandler détestait la neige. Depuis son enfance, il haïssait ces petits cristaux de couleur blanche qui tombaient du ciel lorsqu'il faisait assez froid. Il lui était arrivé plein de malheurs lors de cette saison, l'hiver. Son père était mort en hiver. Sa chienne était morte en hiver. Ses grands-parents étaient morts en hiver. Il avait découvert qu'il était gay en hiver. Bon, d'accord, ce n'était pas un malheur d'être gay. Mais, quand même, sa vie aurait été peut-être un peu plus simple s'il avait été hétéro.

Il tourna la tête à droite, vers la forêt. Il plissa les yeux pour mieux voir. Il crut apercevoir un mouvement rapide à la lisière du bois, comme si quelqu'un venait de s'enfuir à toutes jambes ou s'il venait de se cacher rapidement. Il se pencha pour mieux regarder, mais ne vit rien, cette fois. Il fronça les sourcils. Il devenait fou ou quoi ? A entendre des voix et des branches qui craquent, à voir des ombres bouger… Il secoua la tête. Son imagination. C'était juste son imagination. Avant qu'il puisse penser autre chose, une voiture noire se gara devant lui. Il leva les yeux. La vitre se baissa et la voix de Kurt lui lança :

- Tu as vu, cette fois je ne suis pas en retard !

Chandler sourit et grimpa dans la voiture, refermant la portière derrière lui.

- Tu es tombé du lit, ou quoi ?

- Non, en fait Finn m'a réveillé parce qu'il avait peur d'un monstre… Hum. Enfin bref.

Chandler sourit et Kurt se reconcentra sur la route. Alors que Chandler n'avait pas parlé depuis au moins cinq minutes – temps record ! – il dit enfin :

- Tu as entendu les infos, hier soir, à la télé ?

- Oui. C'est horrible. Ce pauvre bébé baleine a été tué simplement parce qu'il avait essayé de jouer avec un enfant et qu'il l'a mordu.

- Euh, non, Kurt, je ne parlais pas du baleineau. Je parlais de la famille qui a été tuée dans la forêt par un ours.

- Ah ! s'exclama Kurt. C'était pas un loup ?

- Hein ? Euh, c'est pareil. Mais c'était près de chez moi. Tu te rends compte ? Ça aurait pu être nous, déchiquetés et taillés en pièces !

- Waouh, calme-toi, Chandler. On est vivants.

- Je sais. Mais ça aurait pu être nous.

- Hé, la forêt fait au moins la taille d'une ville. Elle s'étend jusqu'à l'autre bout de l'Ohio.

Chandler baissa les yeux en soupirant.

- Peut-être qu'on aurait pu leur venir en aide.

- Tu rigoles ? On aurait été mangé, c'est tout ce qu'on aurait réussi à faire !

Kurt et son égoïsme. Ils ne faisaient qu'un. Même si Kurt étaient un très gentil garçon, il ne pensait qu'à lui, à certains moments. Ça pouvait être très agaçant et Chandler avait parfois piqué des crises à cause de ça. Kurt ne comprenait pas qu'il devait penser aussi aux autres, en plus de penser à lui.

- Et de toute façon, reprit le châtain, on n'a rien entendu. Ils étaient loin de nous.

Chandler le regarda puis observa le trottoir par la fenêtre. Alors qu'ils arrivaient sur le parking du lycée, le blond entendit son ami pousser un juron.

- Il s'est encore garé à _ma_ place ! Il va faire ça jusqu'à la fin de l'année ?

En effet, la voiture rouge de sport était placée au même endroit que le jeudi et le vendredi. Elle empiétait un peu sur la place où la voiture de Kurt était garée.

- Faut croire, répondit Chandler, agacé. Allez, viens, on y va.

Il ouvrit la portière et descendit. Kurt le suivit et dit, en colère :

- Chandler, tu ne comprends pas ? Blaine est un gros salaud qui ne pense qu'à lui ! Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est me faire chier jusqu'à ce qu'il me-

Le blond guettait la suite mais il n'y en eut pas. Le châtain s'était arrêté de parler. Comme lorsqu'on se rend compte qu'on dit quelque chose qu'il ne faut pas dire.

- Jusqu'à ce qu'il te quoi ? s'impatienta son ami.

Kurt avança vers lui, la bouche close. Il le dépassa et rentra dans le lycée. Chandler courut pour le rattraper.

- Hé, Kurt, attends ! Jusqu'à ce qu'il te quoi ? demanda-t-il, à bout de souffle.

Chandler n'était pas du genre à lâcher l'affaire. Il devait tenir ça de sa mère. Les Kiehl ne lâchaient jamais le morceau. Il attrapa le bras de son ami.

- Jusqu'à ce que Blaine te quoi ?

- Laisse tomber, j'ai rien dit.

- Kurt.

- C'est pas important.

Le châtain évita son regard et fit semblant de s'intéresser à un affiche posée là.

- Raconte-moi, Kurt. On est des meilleurs amis, non ? Tu peux tout me dire. Allez.

- Non, Chandler. Lâche-moi.

Le blond retira sa main du bras de son ami. Kurt tourna les talons et s'en fut à son casier. Chandler soupira. Que se passait-il avec Blaine ? Qu'est-ce que Kurt avait voulu dire ? Alors qu'il rejoignait son propre casier, quelqu'un le poussa par terre. Il se cogna la tête au sol et perdit ses lunettes. Il releva le menton pour voir qui avait fait ça. De sa vision trouble, il vit deux hommes, costaud, en tenue rouge, se frapper dans la main. Sûrement Karofsky et Azimio. Il soupira et se mordit la lèvre pour éviter de leur crier quelque chose. Parler aurait aggravé la situation. Il se serait retrouvé en compagnie d'ordures dans une poubelle ou trempé par un slushie de la tête aux pieds. Il décida donc de laisser passer les quelques élèves qui étaient derrière lui et de chercher à tâtons ses lunettes. Sans elle, il ne voyait rien. Il posa ses mains par terre et fit de grands gestes pour essayer de les frôler. Après plusieurs secondes, il fronça les sourcils. Il ne les avait toujours pas trouvées. Elles devaient pourtant être là. Il tourna la tête de tous les côtés. Même s'il ne voyait pas très bien, il pourrait peut-être les distinguer. Mais non. Rien. Il reprit sa recherche à l'aveuglette.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

Chandler leva les yeux. Il plissa les yeux pour reconnaitre la personne. Il n'avait pas besoin d'avoir ses lunettes pour savoir qui c'était. Le son de sa voix était suffisant.

- Tu cherches quoi ? Ta carte V ?

Chandler haussa un sourcil. Sebastian sourit.

- Te fatigue pas trop, elle sera à moi dans quelques jours.

Le blond serra les dents. Il se leva, passa un coup sur ses vêtements et répliqua :

- Et toi, tu essaies de trouver la limite de ton intelligence ? Tu ne devrais pas trop avoir de mal, elle n'est pas très loin.

- Bien tenté, Blondie, mais il en faut plus pour m'impressionner.

Alors que la sonnerie retentissait, le plus petit soupira. Il ne trouvait rien à répondre. Les élèves se pressèrent autour d'eux pour rejoindre leurs salles de classes. Eux ne bougèrent pas. Chandler tenait à tout prix à retrouver ses lunettes. Sebastian sourit malicieusement et demanda :

- Depuis quand tu portes des lentilles, Einstein ?

- Depuis que tu es devenu un lapin rose tout mignon avec un collier en carottes multicolores. J'ai perdu mes lunettes, voilà ce qu'il y a.

Le grand châtain haussa les sourcils.

- Je savais que tu pensais que j'étais mignon.

Ce fut au tour de Chandler d'être surpris. Quand est-ce qu'il avait dit ça ? Soupirant, il poussa Sebastian de l'épaule et poursuivit son chemin, essayant de ne pas tomber à chaque pas. Il dut se tenir aux casiers pour ne pas se cogner dans d'autres gens.

- Hé, Chandler !

Le blond s'arrêta et tourna la tête. Sebastian était appuyé contre un casier et tenait quelque chose dans ses mains. Il jouait avec, souriant de toutes ses dents à Chandler. Le blond savait ce que c'était. Et il comptait bien le récupérer. Il fit demi-tour et revint vers le grand châtain. Lorsqu'il fut près de lui, il dit :

- Rends-les-moi.

Sebastian éclata de rire.

- Essaie de les attraper.

Il leva le bras. Chandler était vraiment plus petit que lui. Il tenta de sauter pour les prendre, mais ne réussit qu'à avoir le bras de Sebastian dans ses mains. Il tira dessus pour parvenir à atteindre ses lunettes mais le plus grand était bien plus fort que lui. Sebastian rit de nouveau.

- Essaie encore.

Le blond, fulminant de rage, lâcha son sac, qui tomba par terre, et retroussa ses manches. Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds et essaya d'atteindre ses mains mais il était trop petit. Sebastian changea l'objet de mains. Chandler le contourna lentement et sauta sur sa droite pour tenter de les attraper. Mais Sebastian ne lui laissait aucune chance.

- Sebastian, rends-les-moi ! répéta-t-il, furieux, en tirant sur les deux bras de Sebastian.

Le garçon sourit malicieusement.

- Sinon quoi ?

- Je… Je vais…

- Ah, oui, je vois. J'ai peur.

Chandler se mordit la lèvre. Que pouvait-il bien faire ? Mais avant qu'il ait pu esquisser un mouvement, Sebastian, aussi rapide que l'éclair, rangea les lunettes dans sa poche arrière de jean, prit les poignets du blond dans ses mains et le plaqua contre les casiers dans un bruit métallique.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, maintenant, Chandler ?

- Je vais… Tu…, balbutia-t-il.

- Pathétique.

Le blond baissa les yeux, impuissant. Que pouvait-il faire contre Sebastian ? Il était beaucoup trop fort pour lui, beaucoup trop rapide et beaucoup trop grand.

- Je te propose un marché.

Chandler leva les yeux et lui fit signe de poursuivre.

- Je te rends tes précieuses lunettes et tu me laisses te faire ce que je veux.

- T'es malade ! Jamais.

Sebastian resserra son étreinte autour des poignets du blond, ce qui lui échappa un gémissement de douleur.

- Alors ? Marché conclu ?

- Non ! Je préfère crever plutôt que de devoir supporter la bouche d'un psychopathe sur mon corps !

- Qui a parlé de mes lèvres sur ton corps ?

Chandler fronça les sourcils et bredouilla :

- Ben, tu… C'est ce que tu voulais, non ?

- Pas du tout, répondit le châtain dans un sourire.

Il relâcha un peu la pression sur les poignets de Chandler. Le blond se demandait qu'est-ce que le garçon aux yeux bleus pouvait bien lui vouloir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi, exactement ?

- Ça, je ne te le dis pas.

- Sebastian, je-

- Tais-toi. Réponds seulement à ma question. Avoue que tu as bien aimé ce que je t'ai fait l'autre jour dans le couloir.

Chandler haussa les sourcils. Comment le savait-il ? Comment avait-il pu sentir qu'il avait apprécié le contact ? Sebastian était de plus en plus étrange. Il était de plus en plus dangereux.

- Ce n'est pas une question, dit-il simplement.

Sebastian leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je reformule : Est-ce que tu as bien aimé ce que je t'ai fait l'autre jour dans le couloir ?

- Non, répondit le blond d'une voix tremblante.

Sebastian lui offrit un grand sourire. Il murmura :

- Mensonge.

Chandler ferma les yeux. Oui, il avait menti et oui, il avait aimé. Quel mal y avait-il à ça ? Ça ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'il voulait que Sebastian retente le coup.

- Tu as menti, Chandler.

- Je ne mens jamais, répondit-il en rouvrant les yeux.

- Si. Tu mens quand tu dis que je ne te fais aucun effet. Tu mens quand tu dis que tu ne me succomberas jamais. Tu mens quand tu dis que tu ne veux plus me voir.

Chandler détourna le regard. Même sans lunettes, il ne pouvait pas fixer le garçon dans les yeux sans rougir.

- Je vais te laisser le choix. Tu me donnes ce que je veux et je ne te fais pas de mal, ou tu refuses de coopérer et je me verrai obligé de te sanctionner.

- Tu n'as aucun droit sur moi. Aucun.

Sebastian pencha la tête sur le côté, plantant son regard d'azur dans celui du plus petit. Il fit un pas en avant pour rapprocher leurs deux corps l'un de l'autre. Chandler sentit les abdos du châtain se plaquer contre son propre ventre. Une sensation de chaud se répandit dans tout son corps à ce simple contact. Il ferma les yeux pour repousser la vague de chaleur. Sebastian sourit malicieusement.

- Redis-moi maintenant que tu n'aimes pas m'avoir près de toi.

Chandler ne dit rien. Il savait que Sebastian avait gagné. Pour cette fois. Le châtain sourit de nouveau et lâcha un des poignets de sa victime pour passer sa main droite sur la poitrine du blond. Il la caressa doucement par-dessus les vêtements de Chandler, tout en le regardant dans les yeux. Ce dernier déglutit difficilement et essaya de retrouver ses esprits. Mais son cerveau était trop occupé à savourer la proximité étouffante du corps de Sebastian au sien. Chandler, aussi effrayé que serein, tenta de repousser Sebastian en plaquant ses mains sur ses pectoraux. Il le poussa de toutes ses forces mais le plus grand ne bougea pas d'un millimètre.

- Ne cherche pas à m'éloigner, Chandler, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille. Tu sais très bien que j'ai gagné.

Il s'arrêta de parler pour mordiller l'oreille du blond. Celui-ci essaya de l'en empêcher en secouant doucement la tête mais le plus grand bloqua son visage de sa main libre – celle qui ne tenait pas son poignet.

- Sebastian…, murmura Chandler, à bout de souffle.

- Tu gémis, commenta le châtain.

- Sebastian, arrête, reprit-il. S'il te plait, arrête.

Le garçon leva ses yeux bleus vers ceux du blond. Il avait l'air plus ennuyé que terrorisé.

- Pourquoi ? Tu aimes ça.

- Laisse-moi tranquille, Sebastian. J'en ai marre, ok ?

Le plus grand enleva sa main du poignet de Chandler pour la mêler avec la propre main du garçon. Le blond regarda leurs mains enlacées et secoua la tête. Sebastian déposa un baiser dans son cou puis un autre, et encore un autre.

- Arrête.

Chandler le repoussa encore avec ses mains. Cette fois-ci, Sebastian planta son regard dans celui du plus petit et dit :

- Tu ne le penses pas.

- Si, je le pense et je le dis. Arrête de faire ça et laisse-moi tranquille.

- Et si je n'en ai pas envie ?

Chandler démêla leurs mains et enleva celle qui se trouvait sur sa poitrine.

- Je ne veux plus te voir, Sebastian. Plus jamais.

- Comme c'est triste, dit-il d'un ton neutre. Tu ne m'aimes plus ?

- Je ne t'ai jamais aimé !

Chandler tenta une troisième fois de le décoller de lui. Sebastian le laissa faire sans broncher. Chandler tendit une main devant lui.

- Quoi ? Tu attends que je te donne un bonbon pour te récompenser de ta ténacité ?

- Rends-moi mes lunettes.

- Va les chercher.

Sebastian les récupéra dans la poche arrière de son jean et les jeta dans le couloir. Chandler, énervé, regarda furieusement Sebastian.

- Reste loin de moi, lui dit-il.

- Si je reste loin de toi, je vais tellement te manquer que tu vas revenir de toi-même vers moi en me suppliant de recommencer.

- Dans tes rêves, Smythe.

- Oh, à ce que je vois, tu as également retenu mon nom de famille. Je te plais tant que ça ?

Chandler ne répondit pas et partit chercher ses lunettes, s'appuyant contre les casiers.

- Un jour, tu seras à moi, chuchota Sebastian, assez fort pour que le blond l'entende.

Sur ce, il tourna les talons et partit, laissant Chandler seul dans le couloir. Le blond arriva enfin devant ses lunettes et se baissa pour les ramasser. Il les mit sur son nez. Quel soulagement de voir enfin correctement à nouveau ! Il repensa aux dernières paroles de Sebastian. « Non. Jamais je ne serai à toi. », songea-t-il. « Jamais. » Il regarda sa montre. Il avait une demi-heure de retard. En soupirant, il rejoignit sa classe de mathématiques. Monsieur Lawman le regarda par-dessus ses lunettes et dit :

- Monsieur Kiehl ? Vous êtes en retard.

- Je sais, je suis désolé.

- Où étiez-vous ?

- J'ai raté mon bus et j'ai dû faire tout le trajet à pieds.

Tina, avec qui il était à côté en classe de mathématiques, haussa les sourcils. Elle savait que Kurt l'amenait tous les jours au lycée avec sa voiture.

- Bien. Allez vous asseoir. C'est la dernière fois que vous arrivez en retard.

- Oui, monsieur.

Il s'assit à côté de Tina et commença à sortir ses affaires. Après quelques minutes seulement, Tina demanda en souriant :

- Alors, t'étais où ?

- Ben, je viens de le dire. J'étais en train de-

- Non mais tu crois que je vais gober ça ? Je sais très bien que c'est Kurt qui t'emmène le matin.

Chandler ne répondit pas et fit semblant de prendre quelques notes du cours. Tina voyait bien qu'il se passait quelque chose et que Chandler ne voulait pas lui en parler. Ils étaient amis depuis peu mais la jeune asiatique le connaissait bien. Elle savait quand il ne voulait pas lui dire quelque chose.

- Tu ne me dis pas tout, Chandler. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Rien. Je suis juste un peu fatigué.

Tina laissa tomber. Si le jeune garçon avait quelque chose à cacher, il n'était pas prêt à en faire part. Chandler réfléchissait. Sebastian le voulait, c'était sûr. Il le voulait pour lui seul. Sa dernière phrase n'était pas dure à comprendre : « Un jour, tu seras à moi. » Chandler frémit. Sebastian allait tout mettre en œuvre pour l'avoir. Tout. Le blond ne savait pas s'il allait lui résister longtemps. La première fois, il l'avait pris par surprise, il ne s'y attendait pas. Pris au dépourvu, il n'avait pas pu faire autre chose que de vivre le moment jusqu'au bout. La deuxième fois, il avait vite reprit ses esprits et avait cherché à le repousser. Il y avait du progrès. Mais, combien de temps réussirait-il à le repousser ? Sebastian avait l'air de quelqu'un de déterminé, quelqu'un qui ne lâche pas facilement. Il continuerait jusqu'à ce qu'il l'ait. Chandler ne savait pas s'il finirait par succomber. Il espérait fort que non. Il s'en voudrait toute sa vie s'il baissait sa garde devant le châtain. Il ne devait absolument pas le laisser prendre le dessus. La cloche le tira de sa rêverie et il rangea ses affaires en silence.

* * *

Kurt soupira tout haut et sortit de la salle de biologie pour rejoindre celle de mathématiques. Il croisa Chandler qui avait l'air chamboulé. Le châtain lui fit un signe de la main ainsi qu'un petit sourire mais son ami ne le regarda même pas. Est-ce qu'il lui faisait encore la tête ? Tout ça juste parce qu'il n'avait pas voulu lui dire que Blaine l'avait embrassé ! C'était vraiment débile. Chandler n'avait pas besoin de savoir ça. Il s'inquièterait pour Kurt et lui dirait d'en parler à son père. Mais le jeune homme voulait rester le plus discret possible à ce sujet. Il entra dans la salle. Sans même regarder son ancienne place, il remarqua que son ennemi s'y était installé. C'était devenu_ sa_ place. Kurt, un regard hautain sur le visage, passa devant lui et s'assit à sa nouvelle place. Mercedes n'était pas encore là. Est-ce qu'elle allait encore lui demander s'il voulait coucher avec Blaine ? Est-ce qu'elle allait encore lui servir un discours comme quoi c'est avec ses pires ennemis qu'on partage les meilleures expériences ? Kurt espérait de tout cœur que non. Ça le mettait assez mal à l'aise comme ça. Très discrètement, il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui. Blaine le fixait. Encore. Kurt ne pouvait pas se résoudre à le regarder dans les yeux après ce qui s'était passé entre eux. Il voudrait ne plus jamais lui adresser la parole. Il lui avait fait tellement de mal en l'embrassant. Bon, d'accord, ça lui avait fait du bien, aussi, mais du mal en même temps. Kurt pouvait caractériser ça du « bien qui fait mal ».

- Salut, Kurt.

Il tourna la tête. Mercedes venait de s'asseoir près de lui. Il lui offrit un petit sourire.

- Toujours en train de contempler Monsieur-beaux-yeux-beau-cul ?

- Mercedes, arrête, s'il te plait.

- Quoi ? C'est vrai qu'il est super canon.

- Je ne parlais pas de ça.

- Ah non ?

- Je parlais du fait que ce soit un emmerdeur de première et que je le hais comme je hais le football.

- Tu le détestes à ce point ?

- Oui ! Je ne peux pas passer une journée tranquille sans qu'il me fasse chier. Il n'a pas encore compris qu'il ne-

Il se stoppa. Ça faisait la deuxième fois de la journée qu'il avait failli dévoiler son secret. Pourquoi étaient-ils toujours obligés de lui parler de Blaine ? Un jour, il allait le dire, il en était sûr. Il fallait qu'il se confie, il en avait besoin. Mais à qui ? A son père ? Hors de question, il irait voir ledit Blaine et lui collerait une rouste. A Chandler ? Il ne comprendrait pas, et il s'inquièterait. A Mercedes ? Elle le charrierait toute la journée et lui rendrait la vie impossible. Il ne lui restait personne.

- Il n'a pas encore compris que quoi ?

- Que ça ne sert à rien de m'énerver parce que je m'en fous royalement de lui.

Kurt nota quelques mots sur son cahier de leçons et reporta son attention sur la jeune fille.

- Je suis toujours convaincue que vous êtes amoureux l'un de l'autre.

- Qui te dit qu'il est gay ?

- Qui me dit qu'il est gay ? répéta-t-elle, comme choquée. Mais tout en lui laisse penser qu'il est gay ! Tu n'as pas vu sa tenue, sa coiffure, la façon dont il parle ? Quel mec s'habillerait autrement qu'avec un jogging, ici ? Quel mec aurait une tignasse aussi parfaite que la sienne ? Quel mec parlerait d'une voix à la fois grave et sensuelle comme lui ? Il est gay, je te dis. C'est probablement le seul gay dans ce lycée à part toi et Chandler. Et peut-être aussi ce gars qui est à côté de moi en arts plastiques.

- Qui ça, Brett ?

- Non, pas Brett ! Je ne sais pas comment il s'appelle… Quelque chose comme Bastien.

- Sébastien ?

- Euh, oui, peut-être…

- Sebastian ? demanda Kurt en fronçant les sourcils.

- Voilà, c'est ça ! Sebastian ! chuchota-t-elle. Bref, il est possible qu'il soit gay lui aussi. Ce que je suis en train de te dire, Kurt, c'est… fonce !

- Qu- Quoi ?

- N'attends pas que Sebastian ou Chandler te dépassent. Il faut que tu ailles le voir.

- Blaine ?

- Non, non, le prof de maths. Bien sûr que je parle de Blaine ! Qui d'autre a le sex-appeal de Tom Cruise ici ?

- Pour ma part, j'ai toujours trouvé Tom Cruise affreusement laid.

- Quoi ?! dit-elle, presque sans chuchoter.

- Ce n'est pas du tout mon genre.

- Va te faire soigner, Hummel.

Elle lui sourit et ils notèrent le cours. Alors qu'ils étaient sensés faire des exercices d'application, Mercedes reprit :

- Je suis sûr qu'au fond de toi, Blaine te plait bien.

- Tu es décidément folle.

- Kurt, ne joue pas à ça avec moi. Toi et moi, nous savons très bien que Blaine te fait de l'effet.

- N'importe quoi. Il me fait autant d'effet qu'Azimio. J'ai envie de le gifler.

Mercedes leva les yeux au ciel. Elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle.

- En tout cas, il te regarde encore. On dirait qu'il veut te manger.

- On ne peut pas manger quelqu'un.

- Si, si on est cannibale. Non, mais regarde-le, ça fait flipper.

Kurt tourna légèrement la tête. En effet, Blaine avait son regard de fauve affamé posé sur lui. On aurait presque pu dire qu'il se pourléchait les lèvres. Il croisa les yeux de Kurt et lui sourit, découvrant des dents parfaitement blanches. Le châtain détourna directement le regard pour feindre de se concentrer sur le cours. Il adressa un regard en coin à Mercedes. Celle-ci souriait, comme pour dire : « Tu vois, je te l'avais bien dit ! »

- Alors ? demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment. Avoue que ce regard de tueur le rend incroyablement sexy.

- Même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas le trouver beau, dit Kurt, assez fort, comme s'il voulait que Blaine l'entende.

Mercedes roula des yeux une nouvelle fois.

- Tu es vraiment une tête de mule.

- Je sais.

La sonnerie retentit et Kurt ramassa lentement ses affaires. Mercedes sortit la première car elle devait aller rejoindre Tina, disait-elle. Kurt prit son temps. Il devait passer encore plusieurs heures en cours avant de retrouver Chandler pour la cantine. Ils mangeaient tout le temps ensemble, à la même table, depuis le début du lycée. Encore jamais personne ne leur avait pris leur place. « Pas même Blaine ! », pensa Kurt dans un sourire victorieux. Un peu plus confiant, il mit son sac sur son épaule. Alors qu'il sortait pour aller en cours d'histoire-géographie, il sentit quelqu'un l'épiait. Il savait pertinemment de qui il s'agissait. Il décida d'ignorer Blaine Anderson et de continuer son chemin. Mais le regard sur lui se fit de plus en plus pesant. Si pensant, qu'il ne put se contenir et se retourna brutalement vers lui. Le bouclé sourit. Kurt fronça légèrement les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, encore ?

- Rien. Pour le moment.

- Alors arrête de me regarder comme si j'étais de la viande.

Blaine rit. Il s'adossa contre le mur, mettant un pied dessus. Kurt croisa ses bras sur la poitrine quand il comprit que la seule intention du brun était de discuter.

- Tu veux me parler, c'est ça ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

- Je veux savoir pourquoi tu t'obstines à m'éviter alors que tu sais très bien que tu en es incapable.

- Que je- Quoi ? Tu prétends que je ne suis pas capable de rester loin de toi ?

- C'est ce que je viens de dire.

- Et pourquoi, d'après toi, je ne pourrais pas m'éloigner de toi ?

Le garçon se détacha du mur pour s'avancer vers Kurt. Le châtain recula jusqu'à ce qu'il heurte un mur. Blaine se rapprocha encore. Ils étaient maintenant à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Kurt pouvait sentir le souffle chaud du garçon sur son cou. Il déglutit.

- Tu as tellement apprécié notre baiser, vendredi, que tu serais prêt à n'importe quoi pour recommencer. Si tu m'évitais, tu serais privé de mes lèvres et donc, tu serais malheureux. C'est pourquoi tu es dans l'incapacité totale d'être loin de moi.

Blaine regardait Kurt dans les yeux. De temps en temps, son regard se posait sur les lèvres du garçon et le châtain avait peur qu'il l'embrasse de nouveau.

- Tu délires. La seule raison pour laquelle je te voudrais près de moi, ce serait pour t'enfoncer un couteau dans le cœur, autant de fois qu'il le faudrait pour te tuer.

- Ne te mens pas à toi-même, Kurt. Et ne me mens pas non plus. Tu es un très mauvais menteur.

Blaine posa brutalement ses mains de chaque côté de la tête de Kurt. Le châtain se protégea le visage mais Blaine ne fit rien. Il ne le frappa pas et il ne l'embrassa pas non plus. Voyant qu'il était hors de danger, Kurt retira ses mains. Blaine sourit, fier.

- Tu as peur de moi.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je n'aurais pas peur d'un décérébré dont la seule chose qui l'intéresse est de coucher avec moi, peu importe le lieu et les circonstances ?

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça. J'ai dit que je coucherai avec toi. Mais je n'ai pas laissé entendre que ce serait n'importe où et dans n'importe quelles conditions.

- Ah oui ? Quelles sont tes conditions ?

Blaine sourit et baissa la tête. Quand il la releva, Kurt put voir dans ses yeux une lueur de gêne. Ça ne dura que quelques secondes, mais le châtain sentit que Blaine avait perdu toute son arrogance pendant un instant.

- Tu les connaitras plus tard. Pas maintenant.

Il s'en alla, le laissant seul dans le couloir. Kurt soupira et rentra dans la salle d'histoire-géographie. Les trois heures de cours suivantes furent longues. Kurt ne cessa de penser à Blaine, malgré lui. Il se disait que le garçon n'avait pas retenté de l'embrasser ou de faire un autre geste déplacé. Peut-être qu'il avait compris que Kurt n'était pas intéressé ? Non. Non, il n'avait pas compris. Il voulait toujours qu'ils couchent ensemble. Mais avec des conditions… Lesquelles ? Kurt avait bien envie de savoir, mais Blaine refusait de lui faire part de ses pensées. Enfin, la théorie du bouclé comme quoi Kurt ne pouvait pas rester loin de lui était totalement fausse. S'il avait la chance de pouvoir l'éviter, il le ferait avec joie. Mais, malheureusement, il fallait que Blaine soit toujours dans son champ de vision. Et, avec ça, il pensa aussi à Chandler. Le garçon lui faisait la tête, c'était sûr, vu comment il l'avait ignoré en sortant de maths. Et tout ça à cause de qui ? Blaine ! Encore. Ce mec lui pourrissait vraiment la vie. Le blond allait sûrement refuser de manger avec lui. Il irait donc avec Tina, et Kurt avec Mercedes. C'était toujours comme ça quand ils se disputaient. Mais bien heureusement, ils ne pouvaient pas se bouder plus de quelques heures, alors il y en avait toujours un qui revenait vers l'autre pour se réconcilier. Kurt se promit que cette fois-ci, ce ne serait pas lui qui viendrait voir Chandler pour lui demander pardon.

- Hé, Kurt ! le héla quelqu'un.

Il tourna la tête. Chandler arrivait, toujours cet air de réflexion intense sur le visage. Il se fraya un chemin à travers la foule et rejoignit le châtain. « Déjà ? », se dit Kurt. « Il n'a pas tenu bien longtemps. » Chandler lui dit :

- On mange toujours ensemble, hein ?

- Euh, oui, mais je croyais que tu me faisais la gueule ?

- Moi ? Non, pourquoi je ferais ça ?

- Ben, parce que je n'ai pas voulu te dire quelque chose.

Le blond réfléchit un instant puis lâcha :

- C'est pas très grave. Bref, tu viens ?

Chandler l'attrapa par le bras et ils se dirigèrent vers leurs casiers. Après avoir rangé leurs affaires, ils allèrent à la cafétéria. Ils prirent leurs plateaux et s'apprêtèrent à aller s'asseoir à leur table. Alors qu'ils marchaient à travers le réfectoire, Kurt s'arrêta brutalement, manquant de faire tomber Chandler.

- Kurt ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend, tout à coup ?

- Regarde.

Le blond se pencha pour mieux voir. A leur table étaient assis deux hommes. Le premier était petit et bouclé, et l'autre grand et châtain. Ils étaient assis face à face, et ne touchaient pas à leur plateau. Ils ne parlaient même pas. On aurait dit des statues.

- Ils sont assis à _notre_ place, dit Kurt.

- Je crois que cette expression va devenir ta favorite jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

- Mais, Chandler, regarde ! Ça fait deux ans qu'on est ici et jamais encore on ne nous avait pris notre place. Il a fallu que Blaine arrive et change les règles.

- Ah, c'est lui, Blaine ? demanda Chandler, faisant mine d'être intéressé par le bouclé. Il est beau, dis donc. Tente ta chance.

- Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous en ce moment ?

Chandler lui sourit, espiègle.

- Je plaisante, Kurt ! Tu ne vas pas sortir avec un gars qui ne fait que t'emmerder.

Le châtain avança de quelques pas.

- Tu le connais l'autre, en face ?

- Oui, c'est Sebastian.

- Ah, c'est lui ? Celui qui te rend la vie impossible ? Eh bien, nos deux bourreaux ont l'air de se connaitre.

- Tu crois qu'ils font exprès ?

- De quoi ? De nous faire chier ? Bien sûr.

- Non, je parlais de nous avoir choisi, nous. Parce que eux, ils ont l'air amis, et nous, on est amis aussi.

- C'est vrai. Je ne sais pas s'ils l'ont fait exprès, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour nous piquer notre place !

Il s'avança d'un air déterminé vers eux. Chandler le suivit, un peu craintif. Ils se plantèrent devant les deux garçons. Blaine et Sebastian ne les regardèrent même pas.

- Vous êtes à notre place, dit juste Kurt, la voix légèrement tremblante.

Blaine tourna la tête vers lui. Sebastian n'esquissa pas un mouvement.

- Y en a plein des tables libres, gueule d'ange.

Chandler haussa les sourcils. Kurt resta neutre.

- Oui, mais je te dis que c'est notre table.

- Et tu crois que c'est parce que tu le dis que tu as un certain droit sur cette table ? C'est juste un bout de bois, tu sais. Et il n'y a pas marqué « Hummel » dessus.

- Et Hummel te dit de dégager.

- Kurt, si j'étais toi, je la fermerais. Tu n'es pas en position de marchander.

Le châtain se mordit la lèvre. S'il révélait à Chandler, ou même à ce stupide Sebastian, qu'il l'avait embrassé, il aurait droit à une tonne de questions et à de l'humiliation. Chandler, qui avait jusque là gardé la bouche fermée, demanda :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par là, Kurt ?

- Ça te regarde ? demanda Sebastian. C'est entre Blaine et lui. Ce n'est pas bien de se mêler des affaires des autres, ta mère ne te l'a jamais appris ? Ah, mais j'oubliais, c'est son boulot.

Il lui offrit un sourire plein de dédain. Chandler en resta bouche bée. Comment connaissait-il le travail de sa mère ? Il secoua la tête et répondit :

- Ce n'est pas à toi que je parlais, espèce d'abruti.

Sebastian sourit de plus belle. Blaine et Chandler regardaient Kurt. Ce dernier poursuivit :

- Vous pourriez partir, qu'on en finisse ?

- On était là bien avant vous, répliqua le bouclé. Seb et moi, on n'a pas l'intention de bouger d'ici. Alors vous allez prendre vos petits culs de filles en chaleur et vous allez aller vous asseoir ailleurs.

Sebastian ricana. Chandler et Kurt se regardèrent. Le châtain avait l'air déterminé à reprendre sa place coûte que coûte. Chandler avait l'air un peu moins sûr de lui.

- Non, répondit Kurt. Nous ne nous en irons pas de là avant que vous ne soyez partis.

- Tu peux attendre longtemps, dit Blaine. A moins que…

Il jeta un regard à Sebastian et sourit malicieusement.

- A moins que vous ne fassiez ce qu'on vous demande, dirent-ils en chœur, Blaine regardant Kurt, Sebastian regardant Chandler.

Ce fut au tour des deux meilleurs amis de se regarder, plus paniqués que jamais. Chandler pensait que Kurt allait découvrir que Sebastian voulait lui prendre sa virginité, et Kurt pensait la même chose. Blaine rit avec Sebastian.

- Viens, Kurt, laissons-les. Ils sont cons, ça ne sert à rien de parler avec eux.

Le châtain acquiesça lentement en regardant Blaine. Celui-ci sourit. Il avait encore gagné. Alors que Chandler passait près de Sebastian, le plus grand lui murmura :

- C'est bien, continue à m'écouter, Chandler. Tu es un bon garçon.

- Je t'emmerde, Sebastian, répliqua le blond dans un murmure.

Kurt et Chandler s'assirent à une table, raisonnablement éloignée de celle de Blaine et Sebastian. Ils ne parlèrent pas avant plusieurs longues minutes. Ce fut Chandler qui brisa le silence.

- Kurt ? Pourquoi Blaine a dit que-

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

Kurt prit une bouchée de son plat et remarqua que Blaine le dévisageait encore. Agacé, il contempla le mur à sa gauche.

- Est-ce qu'il t'a demandé de… faire quelque chose ?

Chandler avait posé sa fourchette et le regardait d'un air on ne peut plus sérieux.

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- Sebastian aussi m'a demandé de faire quelque chose.

Kurt l'observa pendant quelques secondes, étonné.

- Et tu as dit quoi ?

- J'ai dit non ! s'exclama Chandler.

- Moi aussi, j'ai dit non.

Le blond se remit à manger.

- C'est quand même bizarre qu'ils nous demandent les mêmes choses en même temps, dit-il.

- Ils sont peut-être frères ?

- Ils ne se ressemblent pas.

- Dis que je ressemble à Finn et je te jure que je te tue.

Chandler rit doucement. Ça faisait du bien de rire. En ce moment, il ne riait plus au lycée. Sûrement à cause de Karofsky, Azimio, et désormais Sebastian. Kurt sourit et proposa de sortir. Ils rangèrent leurs plateaux et allèrent dans la cour. Ils s'assirent sur un banc et discutèrent tranquillement.

La journée fut longue et, heureusement, les deux garçons n'eurent aucune autre confrontation avec Blaine ou Sebastian.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Bonjour à tous ! Me revoilà avec un tout nouveau chapitre de Au-delà des apparences. Merci pour toutes vos reviews, ça me fait plaisir de voir que ma fiction est appréciée :)**

* * *

Le reste de la semaine fut tout aussi horrible que les trois premiers jours pour les deux garçons. Blaine et Sebastian n'arrêtaient pas de les embêter, ou d'essayer de les chauffer. Ça en devenait presque une habitude ou un jeu, auquel Chandler et Kurt étaient en train de perdre. Leurs nerfs étaient à fleur de peau. A chaque fois qu'on les frôlait, au lycée ou autre part, ils s'imaginaient Blaine ou Sebastian en train de s'approcher dangereusement d'eux. C'était à en devenir paranoïaque. Il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'ils aient affaire avec les deux garçons. Ils paraissaient infatigables et continuaient inlassablement leur petit jeu démoniaque. Chandler et Kurt n'en pouvaient tout simplement plus. C'en était trop pour eux. Blaine et Sebastian n'avaient évidemment pas arrêté de prendre leurs places, que ce soit en cours, sur le parking, ou à la cantine. Tout ça pour les faire chier.

Chandler et Kurt n'étaient vraiment pas du genre à succomber au premier gars collant venu, mais ceux-ci étaient différents. Ils étaient beaux, assez intelligents, tenaces et ils avaient de la repartie. Même s'ils faisaient du rentre-dedans à Chandler et à Kurt, ils avaient leur charme. C'était vrai, ils savaient s'arrêter quand il le fallait. Blaine était capable de tenir de longs discours à Kurt sans que le châtain ne s'enfuie en courant ou veuille le frapper. Sebastian pouvait caresser et embrasser Chandler de partout, sans jamais lui toucher les lèvres. Les deux garçons ne pouvaient en parler à personne. On les prendrait pour des menteurs, des garçons épris de fantasmes, ou on ne les écouterait pas. Leurs parents ne leur seraient d'aucune utilité non plus. Ils ne comprendraient pas. Ils étaient tous seuls face à deux garçons prêts à refermer leurs griffes et leurs crocs sur eux.

* * *

Le week-end fut reposant, comme le précédent, mais en mieux. Chandler et Kurt se virent le samedi et le dimanche. Ils ne firent que rire et parler de sujets anodins, évitant une conversation Blaine/Sebastian. Ils n'allèrent pas se promener dans la forêt, Chandler avait eu bien trop peur la dernière fois. D'après les informations, le loup ou l'ours rôdait encore. Ils étaient allés faire du shopping en ville et avaient aussi regardé des films. Quand le lundi arriva, les deux amis furent désespérés. C'était reparti pour une semaine de terreur, à craindre de voir Blaine ou Sebastian se faufiler derrière eux pour les plaquer contre un mur.

- Kurt, fais attention de ne pas prendre froid ! Avec ce temps, tu pourrais tomber malade ! lui lança Carole avant qu'il ne sorte.

Le châtain referma son manteau et monta dans sa voiture. Il regarda l'heure en augmentant le chauffage. Il avait dix minutes de retard. Chandler allait encore râler. Il appuya sur l'accélérateur et se mit en route. Le blond l'attendait comme toujours sur les marches de sa maison. Dès qu'il le vit, il se précipita à sa rencontre et rentra au chaud dans la voiture.

- Salut ! dit-il. Il fait trop froid, dehors. Je n'ai jamais autant détesté l'hiver.

- Je sais que c'est la saison que tu aimes le moins.

- Oui, tout ceux que j'aimais sont morts en hiver. J'espère que ce ne sera pas le tour de ma mère, cette année.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi. Ta mère est en pleine forme.

- Elle est la seule famille qui me reste.

En effet, à part elle, Chandler n'avait personne. Kurt avait une assez grande famille, maintenant que son père s'était remarié. Seule sa mère était morte. Ça lui avait fait un choc terrible, à son père aussi. Heureusement que maintenant il avait Carole. Kurt plaignait vraiment son ami. Il était seul au monde. Mais, bientôt, lui et Chandler vivraient ensemble dans un appartement à New York, et ils ne seraient plus seuls. Ils auraient leurs lecteurs et leurs acheteurs pour les aimer pour ce qu'ils sont et ce qu'ils font, pas comme ces stupides lycéens qui ne comprenaient rien au stylisme ou à l'écriture. Leur avenir était tracé devant eux, ils n'avaient plus qu'à attendre.

- Garde espoir, Chandler. Dans quelques années, nous serons partis de ce trou perdu.

Kurt appuya sur l'accélérateur et ils commencèrent à rouler.

- En route vers la gloire ! plaisanta le châtain.

Ils rirent de bon chœur. Le trajet dura un peu plus longtemps que d'habitude, étant donné le verglas sur les routes et les embouteillages. Enfin, ils arrivèrent au lycée. Kurt se gara près de la voiture de Blaine. Ils sortirent et se dirigèrent à l'intérieur du bâtiment, discutant de tout et de rien.

Depuis une semaine, Kurt et Chandler avaient peu discuté de Blaine et Sebastian. Chacun de leur côté, ils ne voulaient pas que l'autre sache ce que leur bourreau leur faisait subir et ce qu'il tentait désespérément de leur faire faire. Ils étaient terrifiés par les deux garçons, même s'ils s'avouaient quand même qu'ils pouvaient trouver du plaisir à se faire emprisonner dans les bras de Blaine ou Sebastian. Ils aimaient le contact, le plus souvent. C'était sûrement du à leur manque d'amour. Jamais dans leur vie ils n'avaient eu de copain. Peut-être qu'il serait temps ? Pas avec Blaine et Sebastian, en tout cas. Ils étaient trop insupportables. Mais avec qui ? Il n'y avait aucun gay – enfin, aucun qui s'assumait, en tout cas – à McKinley, et pas plus dans Lima. Il n'y avait qu'un endroit où ils étaient sûrs d'en trouver… au Scandal's. Ce bar gay. Mais Kurt et Chandler n'iraient pas là-bas, non. Jamais. Quoi que ?

- Bon, je te laisse, Kurt. La prof de sport va me tuer si je suis en retard.

Chandler lui fit un petit signe de la main en s'éloignant vers sa classe qui attendait le professeur d'EPS. Il se paralysa quand il vit que Sebastian était là, avachi sur un banc. Son regard bleu perçant fixait le vague, il semblait réfléchir. Avant que le blond puisse esquisser un mouvement, le châtain l'avait déjà remarqué. Il sourit et Chandler crut l'entendre ricaner.

- Tout le monde est là ? demanda la professeur d'un ton amer. Alors, tous aux vestiaires, et que ça saute ! Si j'en trouve encore un ou une en sous-vêtements dans deux minutes, je lui arrache les parties génitales avec le couteau suisse qui se trouve dans la doublure de ma veste !

Sue Sylvester, la prof de sport tyrannique, coach des pom-pom girls. Trente ans mais qui en paraissait cinquante. Blonde, élancée, toujours en survêt Adidas. La pire enseignante de Lima. Elle détestait ses élèves et les insultait à toute heure c'était son passe-temps favori. Chandler se mit en marche rapidement, comme tous les autres.

- Eh ben. Tu tiens à ce qui se trouve entre tes jambes, toi.

Chandler n'eut même pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir de qui il s'agissait. Sebastian se mit à ses côtés et ils firent la route ensemble.

- C'est sûr que toi, tu dois y tenir comme à la prunelle de tes yeux. C'est ce qui te sert tous les soirs pour baiser un mec que tu ne connais même pas.

Le châtain haussa les sourcils.

- Pas tous les soirs, rectifia-t-il. Seulement quand mes parents m'autorisent à sortir.

- Mais oui, bien sûr. Le gentil petit garçon à sa maman.

Sebastian ignora sa remarque et poursuivit :

- Tu savais qu'on pouvait entrer au Scandal's dès dix-huit ans sans avoir besoin d'une carte d'identité ?

- Waouh, ça va changer ma vie.

- Peut-être pas ta vie. Mais ton statut de puceau, oui.

- Qui sait si je ne l'ai pas déjà perdu ? intrigua Chandler.

- Oh, je me serais fait devancer ? demanda le châtain en feignant d'être déçu.

- Je n'ai même pas dix-huit ans, de toute façon ! Ça ne sert à rien que tu me parles du Scandal's.

- Pas besoin, il suffit juste d'une fausse carte d'identité.

Le blond ne dit rien, se contentant de sourire, et ils arrivèrent aux vestiaires. Ils entrèrent derrière les autres garçons. Chandler se changea en vitesse, ignorant le regard pesant de Sebastian sur son corps pendant qu'il se déshabillait. Il détestait qu'on le regarde se changer. Le blond était vraiment très pudique. Alors qu'il sortait des vestiaires pour se diriger vers la pelouse, il sentit un souffle chaud sur sa nuque et une voix qui lui murmurait tendrement à l'oreille :

- Ton corps serait parfait si seulement il voulait bien se laisser aller sous le mien.

Retenant une grimace, le jeune garçon ignora Sebastian et marcha plus vite. Sue Sylvester prit son mégaphone et hurla :

- Bon, alors, maintenant, bande de limaces, vous allez me faire quinze tours de terrains ! Et pour les pleurnichards, Tatie Savate attend vos popotins avec impatience !

Elle souffla dans son sifflet qui émit un bruit strident. Comme des moutons, les élèves commencèrent à courir. Chandler suivit le mouvement, se calant près de Mercedes.

- Ah… Salut…. Chandler, dit-elle, déjà essoufflée. Comment…. est-ce que… ça va ?

- Je vais bien, merci. Toi ce n'est pas la grande forme, on dirait.

- Je déteste… les cours… de sport. Madame Sylvester… nous a déjà… retiré les… croquettes… à la… cantine…, maintenant, elle veut… nous asphyxier… Je devrais… manifester.

Ralentissant un peu, Chandler se mit au niveau de la noire. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, reconnaissante, et continua, reprenant son souffle :

- Tu penses que ça… marcherait ? L'autre jour…, j'ai fait une manifestation avec quelques unes de mes amies contre… l'annulation des cours artistiques de l'année prochaine. Ça a à peu près fonctionné. Je ne t'y ai pas vu, d'ailleurs.

- Oui, j'étais occupé.

Il se mordit la lèvre. En fait, il avait eu une heure de libre. Il avait voulu aller la passer à manifester avec ses amis – dont Kurt – mais un élément perturbateur l'en avait empêché. Effectivement, Sebastian l'avait coincé entre deux couloirs et l'avait presque fait gémir tant ses caresses et ses baisers étaient excitants.

- Dommage ! Figgins a dit… qu'il verrait… s'il pouvait faire… quelque chose. Mais je crois plutôt… que c'était pour… nous faire taire…, il était en train… de regarder… une émission… sur les bas de laine féminins.

- Hein ? Des bas de laines féminins ?

- Oui. Il nous a expliqué… que c'était pour… sa femme.

Chandler sourit et continua à courir. Mercedes s'arrêta quelques secondes et se reposa, ses mains sur ses cuisses.

- Ouf ! Je suis… totalement… épuisée !

- Tu n'as même pas fait trois tours ! protesta le blond.

- Je sais, je sais… Mais elle nous… en demande trop !

Il pensa à s'arrêta mais quand il vit le visage furieux de Madame Sylvester, il accéléra. Du mégaphone, la voix de la prof hurla :

- Mercedes Jones ! Tu n'es pas ici pour papoter ou pour boire tranquillement du thé avec tes copines ! Relève-toi et cours, si t'es un homme !

- Madame, je-

- Non, je ne veux rien entendre ! Je me fiche que tu aies de la graisse en forme de verre de terre gluant qui tombe de ton ventre à chaque fois que tu essaies de faire un pas ! Ça, c'est ton problème, pas le mien ! Remets-toi à courir !

Mercedes soupira et obéit malgré elle. Chandler avait déjà pris une bonne vingtaine de mètres d'avance. Si bien que la noire ne le rattrapa pas. Il se trouvait près de Puck. Il déglutit et ralentit la cadence pour ne pas avoir affaire au bad boy à crête. Mais, trop tard ! Noah l'avait déjà vu. Il sourit sadiquement et vint se placer à ses côtés, secondé de Mike et Matt, deux autres footballeurs. Chandler pria Dieu pour qu'ils le laissent tranquille, mais apparemment, ça ne marcha pas. De toute façon, Chandler ne croyait pas en Dieu.

- Alors, mon petit gars ? On est fatigué ? demanda le bad boy.

Le blond les ignora et fixa un point droit devant lui. Le garçon à la crête brune lui fit tourner la tête pour qu'il le regarde dans les yeux.

- Regarde-moi quand je te parle, petite tapette.

Puck ricana et le lâcha. Le blond baissa les yeux et continua de courir.

- Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne l'a pas jeté dans la benne, celui-là, vous en pensez quoi, les gars ?

Mike et Matt rirent et confirmèrent.

- Tu nous manquais, on t'avait presque oublié. Faudrait penser à te mettre dans les poubelles, un de ces quatre.

Alors qu'il venait à peine de terminer sa phrase, il vit du coin de l'œil Noah tomber à la renverse. Surpris, il regarda par-dessus son épaule et observa Mike et Matt se précipiter pour le relever.

- Qui a fait ça ? hurla Puck. Qui m'a fait un croche-patte ?

Personne ne répondit. Les élèves continuaient de courir. Chandler força un peu sur ses jambes et prit plusieurs mètres d'avance sur les trois footballeurs. Alors qu'il entamait son dixième tour, quelqu'un le rattrapa et se mit à courir près de lui. Il tourna légèrement la tête. C'était Sebastian. Le grand châtain avait l'air de glisser dans le vent. Il courait avec une aisance telle que Chandler en fut humilié. On aurait dit que ses jambes ne le faisaient pas souffrir et qu'il courait aussi facilement que s'il marchait. Ses cheveux ondulaient parfaitement sur sa tête, et ses yeux étaient légèrement plissés. Il tourna la tête vers le blond et lui sourit doucement.

- Tu cours vite, commenta Chandler en suffocant.

- C'est de famille.

Bizarrement, il parlait normalement. D'habitude, quand on court, on a tendance à parler à bout de souffle. Mais lui, non. On aurait pu dire que courir était une seconde nature pour lui. Le blond le sonda pendant plusieurs longues secondes du regard.

- C'était toi.

Ce n'était même pas une question. Chandler s'avait très bien que la seule personne qui aurait pu avoir l'audace de se mesurer à Puck était Sebastian. Il en était certain, c'était le châtain qui lui avait fait un croche-pied. Il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus.

- Pour quoi ? demanda innocemment Sebastian, même s'il savait très bien.

- C'était toi qui a fait le croche-patte à Puck, l'informa Chandler en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Oui. Et alors ?

Un peu surpris par l'agressivité soudaine du plus grand, le blond haussa les sourcils. Un peu après, il se reprit et dit d'un ton doux :

- Merci.

Sebastian coula un regard étonné vers Chandler. C'était la seconde fois qu'il le remerciait pour quelque chose. La toute première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, le châtain lui avait donné une feuille – alors qu'il n'avait rien demandé.

- De rien.

Le blond lui sourit et continua sa course, suivi par Sebastian. Alors qu'ils finissaient les quinze tours de terrains, Chandler s'arrêta sur le côté de la piste, hors d'haleine. Il s'assit par terre et s'épongea le visage avec une serviette mis à sa disposition. Sebastian, adossé contre un grillage, le regardait sans broncher. Il avait l'air parfaitement bien, il n'haletait pas et n'était pas à cours de souffle. Le blond tâtonna près de lui pour trouver une bouteille d'eau mais Sebastian lui en tendait déjà une. Chandler leva les yeux. Le châtain insista et le plus petit finit par accepter la bouteille. Pourquoi est-ce que le garçon était soudain si gentil ? Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être contradictoire ! Un jour méchant, un jour généreux… Ça commençait à désorienter Chandler plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

- Vous deux ! leur cria Sue dans son mégaphone. Arrêtez de vous bouffer des yeux et venez m'installer ces plots ! Les limites du terrain ne vont pas apparaître toutes seules !

Chandler se leva et, accompagné de Sebastian, il entreprit de poser les plots pour délimiter le terrain de basket. Alors qu'ils finissaient, Sylvester annonçait déjà les équipes. Le blond se retrouva avec deux filles qu'il ne connaissait pas, ainsi qu'avec Mercedes, Puck et Finn.

- Comme on se retrouve, tafiole.

Finn fronça les sourcils et dit à son ami :

- Pourquoi tu le traites ? Il t'a rien fait.

- Ce con m'a fait un croche-pied.

Finn haussa les épaules.

- C'est pas bien grave. Allez, venez, on joue.

Ils firent quelques passes avant que leur professeur ne commence les matchs. Chandler se retrouva contre l'équipe de Matt, puis contre celle de Mike. Ils gagnèrent le premier match – grâce à Finn et Puck, qui étaient vraiment doués – et perdirent le deuxième. Le dernier match était contre l'équipe de Sebastian. Quand celui-ci vit Chandler, il lui fit un clin d'œil. Le cœur du petit blond fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Le jeu débuta et Chandler eut droit à une passe de Finn. Il dribla maladroitement en essayant de rejoindre le filet. Il passa devant une fille de l'équipe adversaire et tenta un tir. Il le rata. La balle rebondit au sol. Sebastian était juste à côté de lui, il aurait pu rattraper la balle comme il le voulait, mais il ne le fit pas. Il fit seulement signe à Chandler de réessayer. Le blond ne se fit pas prier et prit le ballon. Il retenta et cette fois la balle rentra. Mercedes l'applaudit. Puck, dédaigneux, ne lui accorda pas un regard. Finn hocha brièvement la tête. Sebastian, lui, par contre, lui offrit un grand sourire. Chandler rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Le match se poursuivit et Chandler réussit à mettre un autre panier – sans l'aide de Sebastian, cette fois. A la fin, ils perdirent de dix points. Il fallait souligner que Sebastian était vraiment très grand et très fort. Il avait mis presque tous les paniers – sauf un, que l'une des filles de l'équipe de Chandler avait mis en se trompant de côté.

- C'était vraiment médiocre, sales chacals ! Retournez vous doucher pour que je ne sente plus l'odeur de la défaite transpirer par tous vos pores ! Hors de ma vue !

Quelqu'un murmura quelque chose et elle se tourna vers une fille blonde en minishort rose fluo.

- Fabray ! Tu trouves ça dur de courir ? Essaie un peu de galoper dans une forêt, à moitié pliée en deux par des douleurs au ventre dont tu ne connais même pas la cause, du verre sous les pieds, des branches dans les cheveux, et en te faisant poursuivre par un jeune Hobbit pervers ! _Ça_, c'est dur !

Alors que quelques uns ricanaient, la jeune fille blonde, qui devait être Quinn Fabray, la chef des cheerleaders, soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. Chandler rejoignit les vestiaires. Sebastian se dévêtit à quelques mètres de lui et se doucha. Chandler fit de même, tentant de se cacher des autres – et surtout du grand châtain. Alors qu'il enlevait le shampooing de ses cheveux – parfum vanille, son préféré – il entendit quelqu'un chuchoter, par-dessus le bruit de l'eau qui coule :

- Tu es super sexy, en y réfléchissant bien.

Chandler étouffa un cri et fit volte-face vers le châtain. Il cacha son entrejambe avec ses mains et laissa tomber son shampooing.

- Ça va, Chandler. On est entre mecs.

Le plus petit rougit et attrapa vite une serviette qu'il noua autour de sa taille. Sebastian en fit autant et le suivit pendant qu'il retournait près de ses affaires de change. Le châtain s'assit près de lui et sembla attendre quelque chose. Heureusement, il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'eux dans cette partie du vestiaire, tous les autres se douchaient ou étaient partis.

- Quoi ? dit Chandler en le regardant dans les yeux.

- Rien.

- Alors tu pourrais arrêter de me fixer pendant que je me change ?

Il trouva son ton un peu dur. Il guetta la réponse de Sebastian mais il n'y en eut pas. Le grand châtain se contenta de partir vers ses propres affaires. Le blond murmura un « Merci » presque inaudible et se changea à la vitesse grand V. Il se passa un coup de peigne sur les cheveux et jeta un coup d'œil vers Sebastian. Le garçon venait d'enfiler son caleçon. Chandler soupira. Qu'est-ce qu'il était bien foutu, quand même. Il avait des abdos de rêve, encore mieux que ce que le blond s'était imaginé. Ses muscles puissants étaient mis en évidence sur ses mollets, ses bras et ses cuisses. Chandler vit Sebastian mettre son pantalon et lever les yeux vers lui. Il lui sourit, tout en attachant sa ceinture autour de sa taille.

- Tu mates, Chandler ?

- Pas du tout.

Le blond s'en alla en vitesse. Il attendit avec les autres près de la prof. Elle était en train de faire la morale à un de ses élèves sur combien faire un régime était primordial pour lui :

- Si tu continues de t'empiffrer comme ça, mon gros, tu vas finir à l'hôpital. La bouffe est dégueulasse, là-bas, je te préviens. Ils servent des pâtés de poulet au curry accompagnés de nouilles pas fraîches, saucées au coulis de menthe-cassis. Une fois, je crois que j'ai même avalé un câble de plomberie dans mon assiette de porc congelé aux sushis en bouillie. Je me suis étouffée et il a fallu me réanimer. Ensuite, j'ai porté plainte contre la cuisine et ils n'ont même pas été fichus de renvoyer le chef ! Pense à ça, bouboule. C'est pour ton bien.

Puis la petite troupe se mit en marche pour le lycée. Mercedes rejoignit son ami blond.

- Je vais la tuer ! Il m'a filé deux heures de colles demain après-midi ! Et moi qui comptais rentrer chez moi pour me coller devant _Hell Kitchen_ en mangeant des chips goût barbecue…

Chandler ne répondit pas et ils finirent de marcher ensemble. Puis le blond rangea ses affaires de sport dans son casier pour prendre son sac de cours et aller en technologie.

* * *

Kurt venait de sortir de la salle d'espagnol et se dirigeait vers celle de biologie. Il posa son sac sur sa table et se laissa tomber sur sa chaise. Le professeur attendit que les élèves se taisent puis annonça :

- Aujourd'hui, nous allons disséquer une grenouille. Ceux qui ont l'estomac fragile, vous avez le droit d'aller à la bibliothèque.

Deux filles se levèrent et sortirent de la pièce.

- Bien. Maintenant que tout est prêt, répartissez-vous en équipe de deux. Je vais passer dans les rangs pour vous donner le matériel.

Kurt soupira et regarda autour de lui. Les groupes de formaient déjà. Tout le monde voulait se mettre avec son ami, mais Chandler n'était pas là. Mercedes et Tina non plus. Avec qui allait-il devoir encore partager sa paillasse ? Il attendit patiemment que les dernières personnes décident de leur co-équipier puis regarda qui il restait. Suzy Piment – même pas en rêve, cette fille était folle à lier –, Becky Jackson – gentille, mais Kurt ne l'aimait pas depuis qu'elle avait rejoint les cheerleaders – et… Blaine Anderson. Celui-ci remarqua le regard que le châtain lui adressait et sourit, découvrant ses dents. Il prit son sac sur son épaule et se dirigea vers lui. Ne lui demandant même pas son accord, il s'assit près de lui et attendit le matériel.

- Qui t'a dit que tu pouvais t'asseoir avec moi ? fit Kurt, hautain.

- Ne me dis pas que tu n'en as pas envie, parce que toi et moi, nous savons parfaitement que c'est faux.

- Et si je veux que tu partes ?

- Le souhaites-tu réellement ? répondit simplement Blaine.

Le châtain réfléchit un instant. C'était soit lui, soit Becky et Suzy. A choisir, il préférait la compagnie de Blaine. Au moins, lui, il ne passerait pas son temps à l'insulter de tafiole, ou à lui raconter comment il était tombé sous le charme de Monsieur Schuester. Il soupira en se résignant :

- C'est bon, reste.

- Tu vois, je te plais.

- Il y a une différence entre « être obligé de rester avec quelqu'un » et « apprécier la proximité de quelqu'un ».

- Mais dans ton cas, c'est les deux.

Kurt haussa les sourcils et ne daigna même pas répondre à ses paroles stupides. Le professeur arriva devant eux. Il prit une feuille et nota leurs noms de binôme.

- Hummel et… ?

- Anderson.

Il marqua son nom puis leur donna le matériel nécessaire à la dissection – gants, ciseaux, petits clous, pince à épiler, la grenouille morte. Kurt et son partenaire mirent leurs gants en plastique pour éviter la contamination. Le professeur distribua des consignes et les deux garçons se mirent au travail. Kurt et Blaine plantèrent les petits clous dans chacune des quatre pattes de la grenouille. Kurt tendit les ciseaux à Blaine et proposa dans un sourire poli :

- Tu veux lui ouvrir le ventre ?

- Honneur aux dames, répondit-il en souriant à son tour.

Le châtain leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant et commença à couper précautionneusement le ventre fin de l'amphibien. Quand ce fut terminé, les deux garçons se regardèrent.

- C'est à ton tour, maintenant.

Blaine prit le ciseau et coupa lentement le tissu qui recouvrait les organes de la grenouille. Puis ils observèrent en silence les reins, les ovaires – c'était une femelle, apparemment –, le cœur… Le professeur passa dans les rangs et s'arrêta devant eux.

- C'est bien, les garçons. La moitié de la classe a déjà détruit sa grenouille… Enfin, bref. Hum. Vous devez découper un poumon sans l'endommager et ensuite, vous m'appelez pour que je valide.

Ils acquiescèrent. Blaine prit la pince à épiler et fouilla avec précaution dans les organes. Pendant ce temps, Kurt l'observait. Il trouvait le bouclé très minutieux. Il était attentif à ce qu'il faisait et semblait imperturbable. Le châtain regarda son visage et se surprit à se demander pourquoi il ne l'avait pas fait plus tôt. C'est vrai, Blaine était magnifique, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne l'avait pas observé en détails auparavant ? Ah, oui, peut-être parce qu'il était toujours en train de l'énerver. Kurt fixa d'abord ses sourcils. Ils étaient triangulaires, noirs et légèrement froncés, comme il se concentrait. Ses yeux étaient plongés sur le petit corps sans vie de l'animal. Ils étaient d'une couleur indéterminable, sûrement un mélange de noisette, de vert et d'or. Son nez était droit et retroussé – probablement à cause de l'odeur du cadavre. Ses lèvres, roses et pulpeuses, étaient légèrement entrouvertes. Parfois, sa langue sortait de sa bouche pour les humecter – ou alors peut-être qu'il se concentrait juste. Enfin, les yeux de Kurt s'arrêtèrent sur ses cheveux. Ses beaux cheveux. Ils étaient d'un noir de jais, incroyablement bouclés. Ils tombaient doucement sur son front, ce qui donnait envie à Kurt de passer sa main dedans pour les remettre en place. Blaine sortit alors un petit organe blanchâtre du corps de la grenouille et se tourna vers le châtain en souriant :

- Je l'ai.

Il remarqua qu'il le regardait depuis un bout de temps. Fronçant ses sourcils noirs, il dit :

- Est-ce que tu étais en train de me regarder ?

- Euh, oui…, murmura Kurt en baissant les yeux, souriant nerveusement.

Soudain fier comme un paon, Blaine sourit de toutes ses dents.

- Je savais que mon charme ne te laissait pas indifférent.

- Il n'y a pas de mal à regarder une personne, dit le châtain en reprenant ses esprits, prenant un ton sérieux. Par contre, l'embrasser dans les couloirs, ça s'appelle de l'harcèlement sexuel.

- Je ne t'ai embrassé qu'une fois.

- Et jamais plus tu ne recommenceras.

- Ça, c'est ce que tu crois.

Un sourire dessiné sur le visage, Blaine leva la main et attendit que le professeur de biologie vienne. Celui-ci arriva peu après et s'exclama :

- Bravo ! Vous avez réussi à l'extraire sans l'abîmer ? Félicitations, vous êtes le premier binôme à avoir terminé ! Je vais vous mettre A +, vu que vous vous êtes tenus correctement pendant toute l'opération. Maintenant, en attendant les autres, vous allez ranger le matériel et ensuite, vous pourrez réviser un peu votre cours.

Il s'en alla à travers les tables. Kurt prit les ustensiles et entreprit de les laver à l'aide du savon. Blaine, lui, allait jeter la grenouille dans la poubelle. Le châtain mit le matériel à sécher et retourna s'asseoir. Blaine était en train d'essuyer la table avec un chiffon, pour enlever l'eau. Kurt sortit son classeur et fit mine de réviser. Le bouclé fit de même. Alors que le plus grand relisait pour la cinquième fois la même phrase, trop occupé à regarder son voisin en coin, il sentit une main lui caresser la jambe droite. Il se redressa en sursaut et jeta un coup d'œil sous la table. Blaine, même s'il regardait son classeur, avait sa main posé sur la cuisse de Kurt, et la caressait lentement du bas vers le haut.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? chuchota-t-il.

- Je suis en train d'essayer d'apprendre mon cours, dit le bouclé sans relever la tête de son classeur.

- Je ne parlais pas de ça.

Blaine tourna la tête vers lui. Kurt désigna sa jambe du menton. Le bouclé n'esquissa pas un mouvement pour retirer sa main. Au contraire, il resserra son emprise sur le plus grand en souriant doucement. Il se replongea dans ses cours. Kurt, un peu énervé, prit la main de Blaine dans la sienne et l'enleva de son corps. Le bouclé le regarda, ne perdant pas son sourire angélique.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'obstines ?

- A quoi ?

- A essayer de m'avoir.

- Je ne m'obstine pas, je te pousse à bout.

- Ça ne fonctionne pas très bien.

- Oh que si, ça marche. La preuve, il y a quelques jours, tu aurais directement enlevé ma main. Là, tu as mis au moins une minute.

- C'est parce que j'espérais, au-delà de ton apparence de sinistre crétin, que tu aurais assez de cerveau pour la retirer tout seul.

Blaine sourit et répondit simplement :

- Tu devrais arrêter de refouler tes sentiments. Ça te rend beaucoup moins appétissant.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ?

- Rien. C'est juste que c'est moins drôle.

Kurt haussa les sourcils.

- En quoi c'est drôle de me terroriser ?

- Parce que te témoigner de l'affection, c'est te terroriser ?

- _Me témoigner de l'affection ?_ Sérieux ? Tu me viole presque. Je ne dis rien, mais je pourrais.

- Tu ne le feras pas.

- Non, je ne le f-

- Parce que tu m'aimes, termina Blaine dans un sourire victorieux.

Kurt, choqué, fronça les sourcils.

- Quoi ?

- Tu ne feras rien parce que tu m'aimes.

- Je ne t'aime pas. Tu es mon pire cauchemar.

- Tu m'aimes, sans même t'en rendre compte. Tu passes le plus clair de ton temps à essayer de me reluquer, tu n'essaies même plus de m'éloigner quand je tente des approches et, pour finir, tu souris quand je te parle. Où est donc passée ta haine envers moi ?

- Tu sais, si tu ne passais pas ton temps à me faire chier, peut-être que je t'apprécierais un peu plus.

Blaine leva un sourcil.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui. Mon dégoût envers toi provient seulement de ton attitude avec moi.

Le bouclé sembla réfléchir. Un peu troublé, il demanda :

- Tu- Tu ne me détestes pas ?

Kurt lui offrit un sourire réconfortant :

- Non. Enfin, pas tout à fait. Je te hais quand tu m'emmerdes et que tu essaies de t'approcher à moins d'un mètre de moi, oui. Mais quand tu es gentil, comme maintenant, je t'aime bien. Tu pourrais être bien mieux si tu perdais ton masque d'arrogance et de fierté.

Blaine regarda par terre, en pleine réflexion. La sonnerie retentit alors et le bouclé se leva et s'enfuit de la salle, son sac sur son épaule. Kurt le regarda partir. Sa conversation avec Blaine l'avait un peu troublé. Pourquoi avait-il dit qu'il était amoureux de lui ? C'était totalement faux. Ses raisons n'étaient pas suffisantes. Et puis, c'était comme s'il avait aimé Karofsky. Blaine était un chieur, un emmerdeur, pourquoi aurait-il été amoureux de lui ? Ça n'avait aucun sens. Mais d'un autre côté, le bouclé pouvait être très gentil. La preuve, il venait d'avoir une conversation calme – ce qui arrivait très rarement. Kurt revoyait dans sa tête le visage vaguement bouleversé de Blaine quand il lui avait demandé s'il le détestait. Ses yeux s'étaient éclaircis et avaient brillés d'une sorte de lueur d'espoir indescriptible. Il avait continué de douter lorsque Kurt avait prononcé sa dernière phrase. Il était parti d'un air pensif. Peut-être que Kurt l'avait fait réfléchir sur son comportement ? Peut-être qu'il allait changer ?

Le châtain secoua la tête en partant. Non, Blaine n'allait pas changer. Et surtout pas pour lui. C'était insensé. Il soupira en rejoignant son cours d'anglais. Il s'assit à sa place habituelle et n'écouta presque rien du cours. Il repensa encore et encore à la perspective que Blaine puisse changer. Et s'il devenait subitement sympathique ? Et s'il perdait vraiment son orgueil ? Kurt l'apprécierait sûrement mieux. Peut-être qu'ils pourraient même devenir amis ? Et même plus ? « Kurt, reprends-toi. Tu divagues. », se dit-il mentalement. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de songer à un Blaine nouveau. Un Blaine aimable, gentil, attentionné. Au moins, il arrêterait d'essayer de le mettre dans son lit à tout prix. Mais Blaine ne changerait jamais. Il était trop dédaigneux pour ça.

- Kurt ?

Cette voix le tira de sa rêverie. Il tourna la tête. Apparemment, la cloche venait de sonner. Chandler était dans l'encadrement de la porte, il l'attendait, visiblement. Le châtain s'empressa de rejoindre son ami et ils firent route ensemble vers les casiers. Alors qu'ils venaient d'y déposer leurs affaires, ils marchèrent côte-à-côte vers la cour. Ils s'assirent sur un banc et discutèrent à propos d'un concert à Cincinnati.

- Je trouve aussi que les tickets sont trop chers. Déjà que l'essence n'est pas donnée ! Ils pourraient réduire le prix de quelques dollars, au moins.

- Tu as raison, Chandler. Mais ça en vaut la peine. Même si Cincinnati, c'est loin de Lima. Bon, tu viens, on va manger ?

- Oui, tu as raison. Sinon, il ne restera plus de salade verte.

A la connaissance de Kurt, Chandler adorait la salade verte. C'était un de ses plats favoris. Il aimait bien manger les feuilles une par une, puis, à la fin, saucer le jus avec du pain. C'était son truc. Ils prirent un plateau et se dirigèrent vers l'endroit où on servait les plats. Chandler prit sa précieuse salade verte et un plat de courgettes. Chandler était comme ça, il faisait attention à sa ligne. Il ne mangeait que des trucs cent pour cent bios et bons pour la santé. Tout comme Kurt. Comme quoi, ils n'étaient pas meilleurs amis pour rien. Ils allèrent à leur table habituelle. Mais quelqu'un y était déjà. Kurt soupira, en colère. Sebastian était assis et attendait patiemment son ami Blaine. Il n'avait pas touché à son assiette. Elle regorgeait encore de légumes en tout genre (concombre, tomate, céleri…). Pas un brin de viande. Il faisait un régime ? Pourtant, il n'avait pas l'air gros. Kurt s'apprêtait à lui demander de partir, comme la veille, mais Chandler lui dit posément :

- Kurt, laisse, c'est pas grave. Il y en a plein, des tables. Viens par là.

Sebastian tourna la tête vers eux et adressa un petit sourire à Chandler. Le blond ne le vit pas, mais Kurt si. Il fronça les sourcils et alla s'asseoir à une autre table avec son ami. Le blond entreprit de manger son entrée, sa salade. Alors qu'il en était à sa deuxième feuille, il commença :

- Tu sais, il faudrait que tu arrêtes de t'énerver pour de simples places.

- Mais on dirait qu'ils le font exprès.

- Tu n'en sais rien, et puis ce n'est pas comme s'ils voulaient te tuer.

- Non, mais pas loin.

- Quoi ? Tu vas me dire que Blaine t'a menacé de mort ?

- Non.

- Il t'a menacé ?

- Non plus.

- Ben alors quoi ?

- Il m'a juste fait… des avances.

Kurt savait qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas dû dire ça à Chandler. Il pouvait être très enquiquinant, surtout au sujet des garçons. Parfois, pendant des heures, il lui avait expliqué comment serait son premier amour. Il lui avait raconté que le garçon en question serait beau, gentil, qu'il aurait de l'argent et qu'il le protégerait contre les homophobes et tous ses autres bourreaux de McKinley et qu'il serait toujours là quand il aurait besoin de lui. Le mec parfait, quoi. Kurt n'y avait pas trop cru. D'abord parce qu'à l'époque, il n'y avait aucun gay qui s'assumait dans le lycée, et après parce que tous les gars étaient des salauds. Kurt savait que s'il s'était confié à Chandler en ce moment-là, c'était parce qu'il avait besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un. Quelqu'un de confiance. Et Chandler avait toujours été quelqu'un de confiance. Il espérait qu'il tiendrait sa langue.

Le blond était choqué. Il laissa tomber la feuille de salade qu'il tenait dans sa main.

- Qu- Quoi ?

- Il m'a fait des avances.

- Mais, mais… Comment ça ?

Kurt le scruta. Devait-il lui confier _toute_ la vérité ?

- Il m'a dit qu'il comptait coucher avec moi d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Le blond fronça les sourcils et regarda au sol, tourmenté.

- Ça fait flipper, hein ? dit Kurt pour le relancer.

- Non… Enfin, oui, mais… C'est juste que…

Il leva les yeux vers le châtain. D'un air embêté, il murmura :

- Sebastian aussi.

- Quoi Sebastian ?

- Ben, il a dit qu'il voulait coucher avec moi.

Kurt lâcha sa fourchette.

- Toi aussi ? s'exclama-t-il.

Chandler acquiesça silencieusement. Kurt jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours. Blaine avait rejoint Sebastian et ils se fixaient, silencieux. Kurt reporta son attention sur Chandler. Comment cela se pouvait-il ? Comment Kurt et Chandler pouvaient tous les deux être victimes des mêmes choses, tout le temps ? C'était une étrange coïncidence. Pourquoi donc Sebastian et Blaine les avaient choisis, eux ? Peut-être parce qu'ils étaient gays et amis ? C'était la seule solution envisageable…

- Est-ce qu'il te… Euh… Tu sais ? commença Chandler, gêné. Est-ce qu'il essaie de te prendre dans ses bras, ou est-ce qu'il t'embrasse dans le cou ou… Enfin…

- Oui, dit simplement Kurt, parcouru d'un léger frisson.

Est-ce que Sebastian aussi avait embrassé Chandler ? Lui avait-il pris son premier baiser ? Kurt espérait bien que non. Le blond ne méritait pas ça. Sebastian avait l'air d'un vrai connard, pire que Blaine. Alors le châtain souhaitait vraiment que Chandler ne lui ait pas donné son baiser de virginité. Son ami hocha la tête et continua à manger. Kurt songea à partager avec lui son anxiété par rapport aux « conditions » de Blaine, comme il le lui avait dit la veille. Est-ce que Sebastian aussi avait ses conditions ?

- Chandler ? Est-ce que Sebastian a dit qu'il voulait coucher avec toi juste comme ça, ou est-ce qu'il a des exigences ?

Le blond fronça les sourcils.

- Non, il a simplement dit que, peu importe la manière par laquelle il y parviendrait, il me prendrait ma virginité.

Kurt acquiesça, pensif. Quelles pouvaient donc être les conditions de Blaine ? Il soupira et, lui et Chandler, ils sortirent du réfectoire. En fin d'après-midi, à la dernière de cours, ils eurent sciences physiques. Heureusement, ils étaient dans la même classe pour cette heure. Et ils n'avaient pas croisé Blaine ni Sebastian durant les quelques heures précédentes. L'après-midi avait parfaitement bien commencé. Kurt et Chandler s'assirent côte-à-côte et sortirent leurs affaires.

- J'ai hâte de voir la tête de Mercedes après les deux heures de colle qu'elle a prises en sport ! ricana Chandler.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi elle a pris deux heures de colle ? s'étonna Kurt.

Il savait que Chandler n'aimait pas beaucoup Mercedes, mais qu'il ne la détestait pas vraiment non plus. Il aimait juste la taquiner.

- Ben, elle refusait de courir, alors Sylvester l'a collée. Tu la connais, quand quelque chose ne plait pas à _Mademoiselle Jones_, c'est dur de la faire changer d'avis. Forcément, ça n'a pas plu à la prof !

- Elles ne changeront jamais, ces deux là. Toujours à n'en faire qu'à leur tête ! En tout cas, Mercedes ne se goinfrera pas de chips devant la télé. C'est déjà ça…

Chandler rit. Le professeur demanda le silence et ils commencèrent leurs exercices de pratique. Alors qu'ils montaient des générateurs, des lampes et des diodes, Kurt chuchota :

- Tu crois que nos parents nous laisseraient aller voir le nouveau _Twilight_ au cinéma ?

- Je ne sais pas… C'est quand ? répondit le blond dans un murmure.

- Dans moins d'un mois, je crois. Un samedi soir. Vers 21:00. Tu viendrais avec moi ?

- Bien sûr ! J'ai trop hâte de savoir comment Bella et Edward vont se débrouiller avec leur bébé !

- Tu plaisantes ? Je préférerais savoir si Jacob va trouver une fille un jour !

- Oui, c'est vrai… Mais je préfère quand même Embry à Jacob.

- Quoi ? dit Kurt. Tu remettrais en doute l'attractivité de Taylor Lautner ?

Chandler sourit. Ils arrivaient toujours à cette discussion quand ils parlaient de _Twilight_. Kurt disait que Jacob Black était le meilleur loup-garou, alors que Chandler soutenait que c'était Embry Call. Ensuite suivaient de longs arguments pour défendre leur préféré.

- Bien sûr, ce n'est qu'un gros tas de muscles. Krystopher Hyatt est mille fois mieux.

- Tu rigoles ? Tu n'as pas vu au début quand il a plein de cheveux ? Il est horrible.

- Jacob aussi, je te rappelle.

- Oui, mais moins !

- Ça ne sert à rien de parler de ça avec toi.

- Oui, parce que je sais que j'ai raison.

Chandler leva les yeux au ciel en chuchotant pour lui-même :

- Non, c'est moi.

La cloche sonna, ce qui les tira de leur conversation. Ils allèrent sur le parking, rejoignant la voiture de Kurt. La voiture rouge de Blaine était toujours là. Il était appuyé sur le capot et attendait visiblement quelque chose. Kurt l'ignora et monta dans sa voiture. Alors qu'il démarrait, il remarqua que le bouclé le fixait. Encore. Il fit marche arrière et s'engagea sur la route. Ils commencèrent à rouler.

- Tu demanderas à ta mère ? dit Kurt. Pour le cinéma.

- Ok. J'espère qu'elle voudra bien !

Ils se sourirent et Kurt monta le son de la radio. Ils chantonnèrent en chœur sur le refrain d'une chanson qu'ils adoraient. Kurt trouvait que Chandler avait vraiment une très belle voix. Dommage que le blond n'ait pas pu manifester avec le châtain contre la suppression des matières artistiques. Il aurait aimé qu'il soit là. Mais il n'avait pas pu venir.

Kurt déposa le blond devant chez lui. Son ami lui fit un signe de la main avant de rentrer dans sa maison.


	6. Chapitre 6

**D'abord, merci à tous ceux qui me mettent des reviews, je vous adore :3 Je n'ai pas pu remercier les Guest donc je le fais maintenant :**

**5287DC**** :**** Bon, ben merci beaucoup ^^ C'est gentil que tu me dises ça, ça fait plaisir ! J'espère que tu aimeras également ce chapitre-ci ;)**

**Et ensuite, voici le chapitre 6 ! J'espère que vous allez l'aimer. Il n'est pas très joyeux, mais je fais de mon mieux ^^ Bonne lecture et à la prochaine…**

* * *

Comme le mardi et le mercredi étaient fériés, ils n'eurent pas cours. Le jeudi matin, Kurt était en train de déjeuner tranquillement dans la maison des Hudson-Hummel, près de Finn, qui engloutissait un par un les pancakes au sirop d'érable. Ce que détestait le plus le châtain chez son demi-frère, c'était bien sa façon de manger. Franchement, même Karofsky devait manger mieux que ça. Finn ne faisait vraiment aucun effort. Comment faisait Rachel pour le supporter ? En même temps, Finn la supportait bien. Il était vrai que Rachel était très agaçante. Kurt grimaça en entendant le bruit que fit son frère en avalant goulument la grosse crêpe, de la même manière qu'un homme préhistorique. Carole était encore aux fourneaux. Sa belle-mère arriva avec une nouvelle fournée de pancakes, tous plus gros les uns que les autres. Finn, les yeux exorbités, pleins de désir, se pourlécha les lèvres. Il en attrapa trois et les fourra dans sa bouche.

- Finn, tu es répugnant ! lâcha enfin Kurt en sortant de table, l'appétit coupé.

Le grand brun le regarda s'éloigner sans comprendre. Il haussa finalement les épaules et continua de se goinfrer. Kurt alla se laver les dents puis prit son sac de cours. Son père dormait encore dans sa chambre. Il décida de ne pas le réveiller et de filer directement dans la cuisine pour déposer un baiser sur la joue de sa tendre belle-mère. Carole lui lança alors qu'il refermait la porte :

- Bonne chance, Kurt !

Oui, il en aurait besoin. Avec tous ses problèmes, la chance était le seul remède. Il monta dans sa voiture et démarra. Il regarda à travers la vitre. Il ne faisait pas très beau. De la bruine fine tombait sur le pare-brise. « Pauvre Chandler. », songea-t-il. « Le connaissant, il doit être aux pieds des marches de sa maison. Heureusement, je ne suis pas très en retard. » Il arriva devant la résidence Kiehl. Le garçon n'était pas là. « Bizarre. », se dit le châtain. « D'habitude, Chandler est toujours là quand j'arrive. » Kurt haussa les épaules et décida d'attendre quelques minutes. Le blond se déciderait bien à sortir. Mais au bout de dix minutes, son ami n'était toujours pas là. Il klaxonna. Personne ne sortit de la maison durant les deux minutes suivantes. Kurt soupira et envoya un message à Chandler.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? Je suis devant chez toi ! – K »

Il n'eut aucune réponse. S'inquiétant, Kurt se résolut à entrer dans la maison. Il éteignit le moteur de son gros 4x4 noir et descendit de voiture. Il toqua à la porte. Personne n'ouvrit. Kurt, énervé, souffla et poussa la porte. Il héla timidement :

- Chandler ?

Il n'y eut aucune réponse. Il chercha vainement Casey Kiehl, mais la mère de son ami n'était pas là, visiblement. Enfin, il décida de monter dans la chambre du blond. Il gravit les escaliers sans bruit et ouvrit doucement la porte. Chandler était bien là, allongé sur son lit, ses lunettes encore sur son nez, son ordinateur portable en mode veille dans ses mains. Il avait l'air exténué. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour s'endormir devant son ordinateur ?

- Chandler ! s'écria Kurt.

Le blond se réveilla en sursaut. Il vit Kurt et fronça les sourcils.

- Est-ce que je suis en train de faire un rêve ?

- Ton rêve va tourner au cauchemar si tu nous fais arriver en retard au lycée ! répliqua le châtain.

Chandler cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et s'excusa :

- Désolé, j'étais... C'est pas important. Attends-moi, je vais juste prendre une douche et-

- Prendre une douche ? répéta Kurt. Il nous reste dix minutes pour arriver en cours !

- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Ça ne prendra même pas une minute !

Il prit vite quelques affaires et fila dans la salle de bains. Pendant qu'il se préparait, Kurt prit son ordinateur et le rangea sur son bureau. Il arrangea la couette du lit et referma la porte du placard. Oui, Kurt était maniaque. Il fallait que tout soit rangé à sa place, pour lui. Seulement huit minutes plus tard, Chandler sortait de la salle de bains, à moitié coiffé. Il prit son sac de cours et dit à Kurt :

- Ça y est ! On peut y aller !

- Tu ne manges pas ? Tu n'es même pas coiffé et-

- Pas le temps !

Ils foncèrent dans la voiture, se protégeant tant bien que mal de la pluie. Chandler mit sa ceinture à la va-vite et entreprit de faire ses lacets pendant que Kurt roulait. Ensuite, le blond se recoiffa dans le rétroviseur. Quand il fut fin prêt, il soupira.

- Ouf ! Pour une fois que c'est moi qui suis en retard.

- Eh, se plaignit Kurt. Finn met trois ans pour prendre sa douche, ce n'est pas ma faute ! Tu crois que c'est facile d'avoir le Yéti pour frère ?

Chandler rit aux éclats.

- Ne traite pas Finn de Yéti, il est sympa.

- Oui, je sais. Mais si tu voyais son hygiène…

Chandler grimaça. Il accordait beaucoup d'importance à l'hygiène. Tout comme son ami. Kurt commença à raconter :

- Tu sais que l'autre jour, en rangeant sa chambre, j'ai trouvé un vieux biscuit sec datant d'un an ?

- Quoi ? Tu ranges sa chambre ?

- Chandler ! On s'en fiche de ça… Un biscuit vieux d'un an ! répéta-t-il, riant. Il avait été à moitié mangé et il y avait du caramel fondu dessus… Dégoûtant. Franchement, je crois qu'il n'est pas près de se marier. Enfin, sauf si Rachel Berry arrive à le supporter.

- Je croyais qu'il avait flashé sur Quinn ?

- Oh, ça, c'était il y a quelques années. Maintenant, il a laissé tomber. Quinn ne s'intéressait pas à lui, de toute façon.

- Mais c'est le quaterback ! Je croyais que le quaterback pouvait avoir toutes les filles qu'il voulait ?

- Quinn est différente. Elle a un peu plus d'intelligence que les autres lycéennes. Elle a compris qu'en fait, Finn est un homme de Cro-Magnon.

Son ami rit. Kurt lui sourit et, un peu plus sérieusement, demanda :

- Pourquoi tu t'es réveillé si tard ?

Gêné, Chandler regarda par terre.

- J'ai- J'étais sur l'ordi, il y avait une vidéo super intéressante et-

- Chandler, n'essaie même pas.

- De quoi ?

- De me mentir.

Le blond baissa la tête. Kurt soupira et posa une main sur sa jambe. Chandler frissonna.

- Pourquoi tu me mens ?

- Si je te le disais, tu t'inquièterais. Et je n'ai pas envie que tu t'inquiètes pour moi.

Kurt écarquilla les yeux. Non. Chandler ne pouvait tout simplement pas avoir fait ça. Ce n'était pas son genre… Chandler était sérieux, il n'oserait jamais. Quoi que ? Le châtain n'était plus sûr de rien. Et si son ami en était réellement capable ? Kurt commençait à s'imaginer les pires choses.

- Chandler ? Tu- Tu es sérieux ? Tu as vraiment fait _ça _?

Le blond leva les yeux puis fronça les sourcils.

- Fait quoi ?

- Ne joue pas au plus con avec moi. Je sais ce que tu as fait.

- V- Vraiment ?

Kurt hocha lentement la tête et grimaça.

- Tu sais, Chandler, si tu es en manque d'affection, tu n'as besoin de… faire ce genre de choses.

Son ami tourna la tête vers lui et fronça plus les sourcils.

- Je suis en manque d'affection, ok, mais je ne savais pas que faire ce que je faisais était mal à ce point.

- Chandler ! Tu ne les connais même pas ! Ils se contentent juste de te donner ce que tu veux ! Je trouve ça complètement dégueulasse. Tu me déçois.

- Qu- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Je ne te pensais pas comme ça. Pour moi, tu étais un exemple. Tu étais toujours le premier à te foutre d'être en couple ou pas, le premier à dire que tu prendrais ton temps, que tu ne tomberais amoureux que lorsque tu jugerais la personne fiable et fidèle. Mais là, honnêtement, tu me dégoûtes.

- Mais à quoi est-ce que tu fais allusion, Kurt ? J'ai toujours cette opinion. Je pense toujours que je ne serai prêt à sortir avec quelqu'un seulement lorsque j'estimerais que la personne serait la bonne.

- Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça, alors ? explosa le châtain.

- Il n'y a rien de mal à ça ! Je n'ai pas le droit de me changer les idées ? Je n'ai pas le droit de voir un peu autre chose ?

- Chandler ! Je ne te savais pas aussi horrible !

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu es train de me dire ? Tu me juges, c'est ça ? Je n'ai pas le droit de faire ce que je veux ? hurla presque le blond. Nous sommes dans un pays libre ! Je fais ce qui me plait !

- Pas dans ce domaine-là ! Franchement, je me demande pourquoi on est ami, parfois ! On n'a pas du tout les mêmes centres d'intérêt !

- Kurt, avoue-le, tu aimes bien ce que ça te fait, quand même. Ça ne te laisse pas indifférent. Et bien, moi, c'est la même chose.

- Quoi ? Je n'ai jamais fait ça, _moi _! Je suis correct.

- Bien sûr que si ! Tous les jours, ou presque ! Moi aussi, je te rappelle.

- Je ne te comprends plus, Chandler.

Ils arrivèrent devant le lycée. Furieux, Chandler sortit en claquant la porte. Il courut jusque dans le bâtiment et se dépêcha d'entrer en cours d'histoire. Il n'avait qu'une minute de retard, alors la prof ne dit rien. Il s'assit et sortit ses affaires, encore tremblant de colère. Il venait encore de se disputer avec Kurt. Pour une chose anodine, en plus ! A quoi avait-il pensé ? Chandler n'avait pourtant rien fait de mal. Enfin, il le croyait… Ce n'était pas si grave après tout. Il en avait le droit, non ? Il soupira et commença à noter le cours. Alors qu'il allait regarder le tableau, il croisa un regard bleu azur. Sebastian. Le grand châtain lui sourit de toutes ses dents. Chandler ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

* * *

Kurt était hors de lui. Chandler, son meilleur ami, son confident, son frère de cœur, celui qu'il avait toujours considéré comme un model, venait de le dégoûter. Comment avait-il pu ? C'était horrible. Même la pensée de le faire était répugnante. Kurt soupira en entrant avec une ou deux minutes de retard en cours d'espagnol. Monsieur Schuester le réprimanda et le châtain s'assit au fond de la classe. Il sortit son cahier et sa trousse et n'écouta presque rien du cours. Il était trop furieux pour ça. Chandler, lui qui était sage comme une image, lui qui était si bien élevé, ne pouvait pas être devenu comme ça. Même Kurt, qui avait essayé lui aussi, ça l'avait révulsé. Le châtain soupira une deuxième fois et mit sa tête entre ses bras croisés. Il n'en revenait toujours pas. Lui et son meilleur ami venaient de se disputer pour une histoire aussi bête. Mais pourquoi Chandler ne le lui avait-il pas dit ? Et pourquoi insinuait-il que Kurt le faisait aussi, tous les jours, et qu'il aimait bien ça ? C'était totalement faux. Le blond devait être fou, c'était la seule raison. Que dire d'autre ? Kurt ne prit même pas la peine de faire ses exercices. A son avis, Chandler et lui étaient en froid. Est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'ils n'étaient plus amis ? Non, bien sûr que non. Ils seraient toujours amis. Il viendrait bien un moment où l'un des deux viendrait s'excuser à l'autre. Mais lequel ? Tout ça parce que Chandler avait regardé des vidéos pornographiques gays.

* * *

La sonnerie retentit. Chandler rangea rapidement ses livres et sortit en vitesse de la salle. Il avait trop peur que Sebastian le rattrape. Il marcha d'un pas rapide vers la salle d'anglais. Merde. Anglais. Ils étaient à côté. Génial. Le blond soupira et s'assit à sa place. Sebastian ne tarda pas. Dans un sourire éblouissant, il s'installa près de lui.

- Salut, Chandler.

- Salut, répondit-il d'une voix tremblante.

- Tu as peur ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais peur ?

- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être à cause d'hier soir ? D'ailleurs, tu n'as pas répondu à mon dernier message.

- Désolé, je me suis endormi. Et Internet ramait. C'était quoi ton dernier message ?

Sebastian sortit discrètement son iPhone et cliqua sur l'application _Facebook_. Directement, il tomba sur sa conversation avec Chandler. Le cœur du blond battit un peu plus fort. Il se souvint très bien de la veille, quand Sebastian lui avait envoyé un message sur Facebook. Il lui avait dit : « Salut, Beau Gosse. » Chandler avait d'abord hésité à répondre mais, finalement, il lui avait fait : « Salut. » Ils avaient continué ensuite à parler jusqu'à une heure tardive. Rien de grave. Le blond se souvenait qu'ils avaient discuté à propos du lycée, de ce que faisait subir Sebastian à Chandler, et aussi du dernier _Twilight_. Sebastian cliqua sur le dernier message. « Au fait, bravo. Ça fait officiellement deux semaines que je te drague, et tu n'as toujours pas craqué. Record battu. » Chandler rougit sans le vouloir.

- Et bien…, commença le blond. Euh… C'est censé être un compliment ?

- Oui, pour toi. Mais pour moi, c'est plutôt un reproche. Mon charisme n'est plus ce qu'il était ! soupira-t-il.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu en as toujours.

Chandler regretta aussitôt ses paroles. Sebastian le regarda en haussant un sourcil.

- Ah bon ?

- Ben… Oui.

Le châtain ricana.

- Tu vois, je te plais.

- Je n'ai pas prétendu le contraire. Je dis seulement que je ne sortirai jamais avec toi.

- Moi non plus.

Le blond fronça les sourcils. Lui non plus ne voulait pas sortir avec lui ?

- Quoi ? dit Sebastian, en retrouvant son ton arrogant. Tu es déçu parce que tu espérais être en couple avec moi ? Désolé, mon chou, mais je ne fais pas dans le romantisme. Mon truc à moi, c'est les coups d'un soir.

Chandler cligna lentement des yeux. Sans le vouloir, il resta bouche bée.

- Et moi qui envisageais peut-être de sortir avec lui, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Si Sebastian l'entendit, il n'en montra rien. Il se contenta de détourner les yeux et de froncer légèrement les sourcils, comme s'il réfléchissait à quelque chose. Chandler écrivit quelques mots sur sa feuille de leçon et songea aux dernières paroles de son voisin. Sebastian ne le voulait uniquement que pour le sexe ? C'était tout ? Aucun sentiment, aucune tendresse, rien ? Chandler n'était pas un garçon comme ça. Et lui qui croyait qu'au fond, Sebastian pouvait faire un bon petit ami ! C'était vrai, il y avait pensé plusieurs fois. Notamment lorsqu'il le prenait dans ses bras avec douceur ou qu'il l'embrassait dans le cou, et même la veille, quand ils avaient parlé tranquillement, comme des amis. Mais maintenant, le jeune homme n'en était plus très sûr. Finalement, les premières impressions étaient toujours les bonnes. Sebastian était un salaud, et il le resterait pour la vie. Il soupira et entreprit de sortir une feuille de son sac. Il prit un stylo et poursuivit le chapitre deux, qu'il avait presque terminé. Sebastian lui jeta un coup d'œil.

- Je pourrais savoir ce que tu écris ?

- Non, ça ne te regarde pas, railla Chandler d'un ton acerbe.

Le châtain poussa un soupir et se reconcentra sur le tableau. Lorsque la cloche sonna, Chandler rangea lentement ses affaires. Sebastian fit de même. Le blond mit son sac sur son épaule et partit, le châtain sur ses talons. Alors qu'il allait en technologie, il remarqua que Sebastian était toujours là, le fixant d'un regard de lion affamé. Chandler s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui :

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Ce que je veux ? Tu le sais très bien.

Le châtain posa une main sur son bras et le caressa doucement. Chandler déglutit et se dégagea. Son interlocuteur haussa les sourcils.

- Ça ne te ressemble pas.

- De quoi tu parles ? demanda Chandler en se remettant en route.

- D'habitude, tu ne me rejettes pas, répondit-il en le suivant.

- Les choses ont changé.

- Attends, tu espérais vraiment être mon petit ami ? s'étonna Sebastian.

Le blond fit halte à nouveau et le regarda droit dans les yeux pour lui lancer méchamment :

- Eh bien, peut-être qu'en effet, je souhaitais que tu deviennes un peu moins arrogant et méprisant. Je désirais voir en toi de la gentillesse, de la tendresse, même de l'amitié. Et tu n'as pas arrêté de me draguer. Au début, je trouvais ça flatteur, mais j'ai fini par avoir peur de toi. Dès que tu m'approchais, j'essayais de fuir. Et il y a eu cette fois dans le couloir, où tu m'as fait ressentir quelque chose de nouveau. Un sentiment de bien-être que je n'avais jamais ressenti avant. Et j'ai aimé. Ensuite, j'ai pris plaisir à te laisser me séduire. J'y prenais goût. Et après, j'ai commencé à espérer quelque chose. Tout au fond de moi, je voulais que tu arrêtes d'être un salaud pour devenir quelqu'un d'attentionné. J'y ai cru. Tu m'as laissé y croire. Mais, en fait, j'ai compris que ça ne se réalisera jamais. Parce que tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un pauvre con qui essaie de mettre les gens dans son lit et qui les oublie tout de suite après. Tu es un beau parleur, Sebastian. Tu n'es qu'un connard. Tu m'as laissé m'attacher à toi, tu m'as laissé te désirer. Et maintenant, tout ce que tu as gagné, c'est ma haine. Oui, je te hais. Je pensais être tombé amoureux de toi, eh bien, à présent, je sais que plus jamais je ne m'abandonnerai à des mecs comme toi. Merci. Tu m'as ouvert les yeux. Alors, tu peux être fier de toi, Smythe. Tu m'as bien fait chier. Tu as eu ce que tu voulais, non ? Un gars qui a été déçu par toi et tes plans démoniaques, c'est ce que tu attendais, hein ? Et au final, la seule fierté que je tirerai de cette histoire, c'est que je n'ai pas été assez bête pour finir dans ton lit. Et ça, j'en suis vraiment, vraiment satisfait. Au moins, moi, tu ne m'auras pas. Et je peux t'assurer que tu ne m'auras jamais. Sur ce, va te faire foutre, Sebastian.

Chandler tourna les talons. Il s'enfuit dans le lycée. Alors qu'il était à mi-chemin de sa salle de cours, il fondit en larmes. Tout ce qu'il venait de dire, il le pensait. Oui, il était tombé amoureux de Sebastian. Oui, il avait espéré sortir avec lui. Oui, avoir le châtain près de lui lui avait fait du bien. Mais maintenant, c'était fini. Il avait raillé le jeune homme de sa vie. Plus jamais il ne se retournerait sur son passage. Plus jamais il ne penserait à lui et à son corps parfait. Plus jamais il ne songerait à être plus que sa victime. Sebastian Smythe était sorti de sa vie. Sa vie, qui était bien misérable. D'abord, ce matin, il venait de s'engueuler avec son meilleur ami. Et ensuite, il venait de subir une sorte de déception amoureuse. Sa journée n'allait pas être fameuse.

* * *

Kurt se trouvait en cours de maths, adossé contre le mur, faisant entièrement face à Mercedes. Blaine était encore à quelques tables derrière lui. Seulement cette fois, le bouclé ne semblait pas le fixer. Il regardait sa feuille, l'air absent. Kurt se demanda ce qu'il avait. Mais enfin, ça ne le regardais pas, après tout. Et il s'en foutait bien de Blaine.

- Euh, Mercedes ? demanda-t-il, d'une voix assez timide.

- Oui, mon cher ?

- Ça te dérange si je mange avec toi, ce midi ?

La noire haussa les sourcils puis lui offrit un sourire réconfortant.

- Tu t'es encore disputé avec Chandler ? Quel idiot, ce mec. Il ne voit pas que tu es le garçon le plus extraordinaire du lycée, et il se débrouille pour te faire la gueule. Non, mais. Il ne changera jamais ! J'imagine que c'est pour une histoire de loups-garous ?

Kurt fronça les sourcils quand il vit soudain Blaine se redresser brusquement sur sa chaise. Il releva la tête et fixa Mercedes d'une manière très étrange. On aurait dit qu'il allait la tuer. Kurt haussa ses sourcils puis répondit, sans lâcher le bouclé des yeux :

- Oui, c'est encore pour ça. Embry n'est pas du tout beau, tu es d'accord avec moi ? Jacob est mille fois mieux.

- C'est clair ! C'est un dieu. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ce crétin de Chandler s'obstine à dire qu'Embry est le meilleur. Il est aveugle ou quoi ?

Blaine sembla se détendre un peu et soupira de soulagement. Il regarda Kurt quelques secondes dans les yeux puis se reconcentra sur sa feuille. Le châtain fronça légèrement les sourcils et retourna son attention sur son amie.

- Ben, tu sais, on n'a pas les mêmes goûts, question mecs.

« … et même question divertissements. » A cette pensée, Kurt serra les dents. Il songeait encore à ce qu'il venait de découvrir sur son ami. Il ne pouvait toujours pas croire que Chandler regardait ce genre de vidéos. Il grimaça. Ça allait être dur de pardonner son ami. Vraiment dur.

- Oui, toi tu préfères plutôt les petits nains bouclés aux yeux de fauve.

Kurt allait acquiescer mais se rendit compte des propos de la fille. Il haussa les sourcils et dit :

- Quoi ? Tu es en train de dire que je préfère les gars comme Blaine ?

- C'est en gros ce que je viens de dire, oui.

Il jeta sa tête en arrière en soupirant.

- Mercedes, tu es officiellement folle. Si un jour je m'intéresse à lui, de petits éléphants multicolores se mettront à danser la valse en volant sur un petit nuage bleu en chantant _Don't Cry For Me Argentina_.

Mercedes rit et répondit que ce jour arriverait bientôt. Les deux heures suivantes passèrent vite et Kurt, accompagné de Mercedes, allèrent dans la récréation, prenant un peu l'air avant d'aller manger. Heureusement, la pluie s'était arrêtée et le soleil commençait à revenir. Ils s'assirent à l'endroit habituel de Kurt et Chandler. Sauf que le blond n'était pas là. Et dire qu'ils étaient censés aller voir _Twilight _ensemble ! Kurt soupira longuement.

- Tu savais que Tina était amoureuse ? fit innocemment Mercedes.

- Ah oui, et de qui ? Je le connais ?

La noire laissa durer le suspense un peu plus longtemps et dit en souriant :

- Oui, il est dans l'équipe de foot.

- Quoi ? Attends, ne me dis pas qu'elle est amoureuse de Finn ?

- Non, non, pas celui-là ! rit-elle. Qui pourrait bien tomber amoureux de lui, sérieux ? A part Rachel Berry, il n'y a personne d'aussi fou.

Kurt rit avec elle et proposa :

- Puck ?

- Non plus.

- Je ne vois pas.

- Allez, cherche un peu !

Alors que Kurt réfléchissait, il vit un garçon de petite taille aux cheveux blond se dirigeant vers eux, la tête basse. Kurt reconnut aussitôt Chandler. Ce dernier leva la tête et les vit. Ses yeux avaient l'air d'avoir pleuré. Des larmes taries se trouvaient encore sur son visage. Kurt eut de la peine. Est-ce que son ami avait vraiment pleuré pour lui ? Chandler cligna des yeux et essuya ses larmes. Il tourna les talons et alla s'asseoir autre part. Kurt vit Tina arriver vers lui en souriant. Il lui rendit un petit sourire triste et elle le prit dans ses bras. Qu'est-ce que Kurt aurait donné pour être à la place de l'asiatique ! D'habitude, c'était toujours lui qui lui faisait un câlin pour le réconforter. D'habitude, c'était dans les bras de Kurt que Chandler se laissait aller et racontait tous ses problèmes.

- Alors, Kurt ? demanda Mercedes.

- Je n'en sais rien.

- Mike !

Kurt fronça légèrement les sourcils.

- Mike ? Mike Chang ?

- Oui ! Bizarre, non ?

Kurt haussa les épaules.

- Tu sais, on a tous déjà été amoureux de quelqu'un impossible à avoir.

Mercedes sourit malicieusement.

- Tu as été amoureux de quelqu'un impossible à avoir, Kurtie ?

- Non, répliqua-t-il. Mais je suis sûr qu'un jour ça m'arrivera.

La jeune fille rit, accompagnée de son ami. Ils allèrent enfin manger. Ils avaient l'habitude d'aller à la table juste derrière celle de Kurt et Chandler. Celle-ci était maintenant occupée par Blaine et Sebastian. Mercedes fit à voix basse :

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils sont là, eux ? Je croyais que c'était votre table ?

- Ouais, mais… Ils nous l'ont piquée.

- Attends, le grand Kurt Hummel se serait laissé marcher dessus par deux petits emmerdeurs de service ?

- Il faut croire.

- Ils ont dû avoir des arguments en béton.

Kurt acquiesça. Oui, Blaine avait menacé de révéler qu'ils s'étaient embrassés. Et Kurt aurait donné n'importe quoi pour qu'il se taise. Alors il avait changé de table. Le châtain remarqua Chandler et Tina qui venaient d'entrer dans le réfectoire. Ils souriaient – enfin, Tina souriait. Ils s'assirent à quelques tables d'eux et l'asiatique commença à faire la discussion au blond. Mercedes lui parla de son émission préférée pendant qu'ils mangeaient leur repas. C'était très agaçant. Cette série, qui parlait essentiellement de nourriture, était inutile aux yeux du châtain. Alors il fit semblant d'écouter. Pendant ce temps, il regardait Blaine. Ce dernier ne lui avait pas parlé depuis la biologie, deux jours plus tôt. Peut-être avait-il enfin compris à quel point il était énervant ?

- Kurt ? Et si on y allait ? proposa la noire, qui venait de terminer son discours.

Ils se levèrent et partirent.

* * *

Chandler regarda son meilleur ami s'éloigner avec Mercedes. Tina parlait encore de Mike et de combien il était génial. Le blond avait décroché depuis bien longtemps. Kurt lui manquait. Tout à l'heure, dans la cour, il l'avait vu rire avec son amie Mercedes, et ça lui avait fait mal. Il venait juste de sortir de deux heures de pleurs dans les toilettes des garçons. Il avait séché les cours parce qu'il n'en pouvait plus. Il savait qu'il était en quelque sorte amoureux de Sebastian, et que ce dernier avait brisé tout espoir de couple entre eux. Ça avait vraiment fait du mal au petit blond. Alors il s'était enfermé dans les toilettes et avait pleuré, pour dégager sa peine. Ensuite, il était sorti pour aller s'asseoir à sa place dans la cour, mais Kurt était déjà là avec Mercedes. Donc il était allé s'installer sur un autre banc, et Tina l'avait rejoint. Elle l'avait pris dans ses bras, mais Chandler n'avait pas osé se confier à elle. La seule personne à laquelle il aurait pu à la limite se confier était Kurt, et ils se faisaient la gueule, à cause de Sebastian. En pensant à ça, le blond serra les dents. C'était encore la faute de Sebastian. C'est lui qui avait foutu le bordel dans sa vie. Chandler lui en voulait tant. Et maintenant, il ne pouvait pas simplement aller voir Kurt pour s'excuser, parce qu'il se sentirait faible, et encore plus misérable qu'à l'instant présent. Alors, le blond laissait les choses se faire.

- Chandler ? Tu m'écoutes ?

- Oui, oui, dit-il d'un air absent.

- Tu veux qu'on sorte ? Ah mais… tu n'as pas fini ton assiette.

- Pas grave. On s'en va.

Chandler avait l'appétit coupé. Par Sebastian et par Kurt. Tina et lui sortirent et allèrent discuter dans la cour.

- Tu penses que Mike me remarquera, un jour ?

- C'est sûr, lâcha Chandler. Comment ne pourrait-il pas remarquer une fille comme toi ? Vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre.

- Oh, c'est vrai ? Tu le penses ?

Le blond lui avait simplement dit ce qu'elle voulait entendre.

- Oui, je le pense vraiment.

- Merci, Chandler. Ça fait du bien de parler avec quelqu'un qui croit en moi et en mes rêves. J'espère que tu as raison.

Le blond soupira. Si quelqu'un pouvait au moins lui dire qu'il allait se réconcilier avec Kurt, et même que Sebastian deviendrait subitement aimable. C'était la seule chose qui lui importait en ce moment. Il voulait qu'on le rassure. Mais personne ne le rassura.

La journée prit fin. Il n'eut pas le loisir de recroiser Kurt ou Sebastian. De toute façon, ça n'aurait servi à rien. Il regarda le bus et se résolut à entrer à l'intérieur pour faire le voyage jusque chez lui.

* * *

Pendant le jour suivant – le dernier jour avant le week-end –, Kurt et Chandler ne s'adressèrent pas la parole. En physique, Kurt changea même de place pour ne pas rester près de lui. Le blond souffrait de ce froid avec le châtain. Il l'aimait vraiment beaucoup et le rejet de leur amitié était une chose qu'il n'avait pas besoin, surtout en ce moment. Sebastian non plus ne lui parla pas. Apparemment, il avait compris qu'il ne réussirait jamais à avoir Chandler. Cette soudaine solitude fit mal au cœur de Chandler. Il s'était habitué à avoir le regard bleu azur de Sebastian constamment sur lui et à frémir à chaque coin de couloir. Maintenant, la seule chose qui le tirait de son coup de blues devait être Karofsky et Azimio qui le propulsaient encore contre les casiers.

- La prochaine, évite de te mettre en plein milieu ! lui lança le joueur de football brun.

Le blond, au lieu de se relever tranquillement, resta par terre et fondit en larmes. D'habitude, il essayait de ne pas se montrer faible ou atteint par la brutalité de ses bourreaux, mais là, c'était différent. Sa vie s'était transformée en cauchemar et il en souffrait plus qu'il ne le paraissait. Et il avait besoin d'évacuer. Une main tendue apparut devant ses yeux. Il leva la tête et essaya de reconnaitre la personne en face de lui. Des cheveux châtains, des yeux bleus. A travers son regard embrumé, Chandler ne savait pas de qui il s'agissait. Soit Kurt, soit Sebastian. Les deux personnes qui causaient son malheur.

- Prends ma main, je ne vais pas te manger.

Le blond reconnut immédiatement cette voix suave et sensuelle. Sebastian Smythe. Chandler détourna rapidement les yeux et se releva sans l'aide du grand châtain. Il inspira profondément pour ne pas montrer au garçon qu'il était dans une phase vulnérable. Il partit, la tête haute, la démarche déterminée. Il ne remarqua pas le léger soupir de Sebastian. Chandler passa tous ses cours à écrire. En l'espace du jeudi soir, il avait non seulement terminé le chapitre deux, mais aussi le chapitre trois de son roman. Il avait eu tellement mal, à cause de son ami et de Sebastian, qu'il avait eu de l'inspiration. Il avait écrit à une vitesse fulgurante, ne tenant même pas compte des alinéas et des sauts de lignes. Il avait été tellement ému par sa solitude qu'il avait relaté les faits par le biais de l'écriture. Son texte avait décrits ses propres sentiments. Toute sa haine, sa rage, son amertume, sa déception et même son amour et son amitié, avaient été couchés sur le papier, à travers son livre. Le vendredi soir, il était rentré en bus, comme la veille. Pendant le week-end, Chandler n'avait fait que dormir et pleurer. Il n'avait rien fait d'autre.

Sa mère était en train de faire à manger. Elle lui sourit. Elle avait bien remarqué que quelque chose s'était passé. D'abord, Chandler était rentré tout triste du lycée, ensuite, le vendredi matin, il s'était levé une demi-heure plus tôt – pour avoir le temps de prendre le car – et enfin, il avait passé son week-end à sangloter seul dans son lit. Casey s'inquiétait plus que jamais pour son fils. Alors qu'ils se mettaient à table, elle le questionna innocemment, comme elle savait si bien le faire :

- Alors, mon chéri, que se passe-t-il en ce moment, au lycée ?

- Pas grand-chose, répondit-il d'un ton plat. C'est comme d'hab.

Ce n'était pourtant pas son habitude de parler peu. Lui qui faisait tout le temps de longs discours. Sa mère le vit bien et elle sourit tristement.

- Chandler, je sais quand tu ne vas pas bien. Et en ce moment, tu vas mal. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, depuis quelques jours ?

- Rien, c'est…

Il soupira puis laissa tomber sa tête entre ses bras, qui étaient posés sur la table, devant son assiette pleine délaissée. Sa mère mit sa main sur celle de son fils.

- Chandler, tu ne manges plus, tes yeux sont tout le temps rougis. Je connais cette attitude. Tu fais ça quand quelque chose te contrarie. Dis-moi.

- C'est Kurt ! lâcha-t-il.

- Quoi, Kurt ?

- On s'est disputé.

- Ah oui ? Pour quelles raisons ?

Chandler s'apprêtaient à répondre mais fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi s'étaient-ils disputés, d'ailleurs ? Parce que Chandler avait parlé à Sebastian ? Ça, c'était ce que le blond avait pensé sur le moment. Mais sauf que Kurt _ignorait _qu'il avait parlé à Sebastian. Pourquoi, alors ? Peut-être parce qu'il avait cru qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal ? Oui, mais quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas.

Chandler comptait bien éclaircir ce mystère. C'était un beau quiproquo. Ils s'étaient engueulés à cause d'une histoire d'incompréhension. Qu'avait pu bien comprendre Kurt ? Un mince sourire sur les lèvres, Chandler fila dans sa chambre – pas avant d'avoir rangé son assiette – et décida d'appeler son ami. Mais Kurt ne répondit pas. Chandler retenta cinq fois. Au bout d'un moment, il décrocha.

- Allô ?

- Kurt, c'est moi… Je voulais juste te demander pourquoi tu me faisais la gueule.

Il n'y eut pas de réponse avant trente bonnes secondes.

- Parce que tu m'as caché la vérité et que je déteste ça. Surtout une vérité comme celle-là.

- Laquelle ?

- Que tu regardais des films x.

Chandler en resta bouche bée. « Ah, c'était pour ça ! Seulement pour ça ! », s'exclama-t-il intérieurement.

- Je ne regarde pas de films x.

- Tu l'as laissé entendre, jeudi.

- Mais c'est complètement faux ! Je n'en ai jamais regardé ! A part chez toi, le jour où tu as dit que ce serait bien d'essayer.

Le blond put presque sentir Kurt rougir à l'autre bout du téléphone. Il était vrai que Kurt et Chandler, une fois, avaient tenté de regarder ce genre de film, pour essayer. Mais ça les avait tous les deux écœurés et ils avaient arrêté.

- Pas besoin de me rappeler ce jour-là.

Il y eut un petit silence et Kurt reprit :

- Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu as dit que tu étais en train de regarder des vidéos quand tu t'es endormi ?

- J'ai menti.

- Pourquoi ?

- En fait, j'étais en train de- Je parlais à… Sebastian.

Chandler avait murmuré le dernier mot, tellement il était dur pour lui de parler de ce salopard.

- Quoi ? s'exclama le châtain. Tu parlais avec _Sebastian _?

- Oui...

- Mais comment… ?

- Ben, il m'a envoyé un message sur Facebook, alors j'y ai répondu et… Voilà.

Kurt soupira de soulagement à l'autre bout du fil.

- Et moi qui croyais que… Chandler !

- Quoi ?

- On se fait la gueule pour une discussion avec un mec.

- Euh, oui, je sais…

- C'est idiot.

- Oui.

- Et si… Et si on arrêtait d'agir comme des gamins ? proposa-t-il timidement.

- Je suis de cet avis.

- Je passe te prendre demain matin ?

- J'y compte bien. Le bus est horrible.

Kurt rit. Ils raccrochèrent et Chandler se jeta sur son lit, souriant. Enfin ça de réglé. Ne manquait plus que l'affaire Sebastian. Ça, c'était une autre paire de manches. Il espérait encore un peu au fond de lui que le garçon aux yeux bleus azur se rende compte qu'il ne servait à rien de lui tourner autour comme ça, et qu'être lui-même aurait amplement suffi à séduire Chandler. Le blond sentait qu'il était attiré par Sebastian, mais en ignorait la raison. Peut-être était-ce son assurance ? Sa fierté ? Son dédain ? Son arrogance ? Sa beauté ? Sa… perfection ? Chandler était perdu. Il ne savait plus du tout quoi penser de Sebastian. Il avait voulu l'aider quand il s'était fait pousser contre les casiers par les joueurs de foot. N'était-ce pas une preuve de gentillesse ? Non. Non, Sebastian n'était pas gentil. Tout ce qui l'intéressait, c'était de mettre Chandler dans son lit. Il se fichait des sentiments. Alors que pour Chandler, les sentiments étaient primordiaux. Il ne pouvait pas y avoir de relation s'il n'y avait pas de sentiments. Et ça, Sebastian ne l'avait pas compris. C'était sans doute pour cela que le châtain n'avait pas réussi son opération. Il n'était pas amoureux de Chandler. Il jouait juste avec lui. Le blond l'avait compris dès les premiers jours. Et c'était exactement le contraire de ce qu'il recherchait chez un garçon. Il voulait quelqu'un de protecteur – Sebastian pouvait s'avérer protecteur – et qui l'aime quoi qu'il arrive – et Sebastian n'était pas amoureux de lui. A quoi bon s'accrocher à ce garçon, s'il n'était même pas capable de l'aimer en retour ?


	7. Chapitre 7

**Je suis en retard, je sais.**

**Merci à tout ceux qui reviews, qui follow et qui mettent en favorit Au-delà des apparences. Ça m'encourage beaucoup, vraiment.**

**marchlo :**** Oui tu as raison, il faut un peu de tout (de l'action, du romantisme, de la tristesse…) Moi aussi j'adore Chandler ! Dommage qu'il ne soit pas plus important dans Glee…**

**Cecile78 :**** Merci beaucoup ^^ Mais comment le sais-tu ? Peut-être que tu es une amie de Au Clair De Ma Plume ? O_o**

**LuvForKlaine :**** Je sais bien qu'il n'y a pas assez de Klaine. Il y a deux raisons : d'abord parce que je commence à avoir une préférence pour le couple Sebandler dans cette fiction, et ensuite parce que je n'ai pas du tout d'inspiration Klainiène en ce moment :s**

**5287DC :**** Merci ! Oui, beaucoup de monde me dit qu'il n'y a pas assez de Klaine dans mes derniers chapitres… C'est à moi que ça fait plaisir de répondre ! Petite question : ton pseudo, c'est bien la date de naissance de Darren Criss, je ne suis pas folle ? xD**

**Pour ce chapitre, j'ai fait des efforts ! J'ai mis plus de Klaine et moins de Sebandler. Vous êtes fiers de moi ? :D J'espère que vous allez aimer, on se retrouve dans 20 jours (c'est la fréquence à laquelle je compte poster des chapitres de ADDA).**

**Et je voudrais aussi rendre un hommage à Cory Monteith qui nous manque à tous. Je sais que ça fait longtemps qu'il est mort mais comme je n'ai pas publié depuis… En plus, il est mort le jour de mon anniversaire, alors ça m'a fait bizarre :s Je n'étais pas une grande fan de Cory avant, mais maintenant qu'il est parti, je l'aime bien. C'est étrange la sensation qu'on a quand on perd quelqu'un qu'on appréciait pas forcément. On finit par aimer la personne. RIP Cory Monteith.**

* * *

Alors que Chandler se réveillait, il sentit un vent frais souffler sur sa peau nue. Il frissonna légèrement et se mit en position assise sur son lit. Le blond attrapa ses lunettes et les enfila. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et tourna la tête vers sa droite. Il constata que sa porte-fenêtre était ouverte. Il fronça les sourcils. Il était pourtant sûr de l'avoir fermée, hier soir. Haussant les épaules, il se leva et alla la clore. Il tourna la clé dans la serrure, pour plus de précaution. En bâillant, il rejoignit la salle de bain et entreprit de se doucher. L'eau chaude ruissela sur son visage, lui prodiguant un bien fou. Après s'être habillé, il descendit les marches de l'escalier. Sa mère avait fini de préparer le petit déjeuner. Chandler s'assit sur sa chaise dans un sourire. Casey vit tout de suite qu'il allait mieux.

- Tu as parlé avec Kurt ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui ! s'exclama-t-il. On s'est réconciliés !

- Ah, c'est génial ! lui sourit-elle.

Le blond croqua dans sa tartine et releva la tête vers sa mère. Il sourit, avalant sa bouchée de pain.

- Du coup, maman, je me demandais…

Casey sourit à son fils. Elle savait que quand il commençait comme ça, c'était pour lui demander quelque chose d'important. Elle attendit patiemment que Chandler termine.

- Est-ce que tu m'autoriserais à aller voir _Twilight _avec Kurt ?

- Oui, bien sûr, mon ange. C'est quand ?

- Euh, je crois que c'est un samedi, dans deux ou trois semaines.

- C'est entendu. A quelle heure il faudra venir te chercher ?

- Je crois que Kurt va me ramener… Ça se finit vers vingt-trois heures.

Casey hocha lentement la tête. Comme le blond avait fini de manger, il remonta dans la salle de bains pour se laver les dents. Il prit son sac de cours, enfila une écharpe et un manteau puis, après avoir embrassé sa mère pour lui dire au revoir, sortit. Il grimaça quand il vit que le soleil était caché par d'épais nuages gris foncé. Il allait sûrement pleuvoir. Il s'assit sur les marches. Instinctivement, il tourna la tête vers la forêt. Depuis quelques temps, le matin, il se sentait observé. Comme si une créature assoiffée de son sang l'épiait, attendant le bon moment pour lui sauter dessus et le dévorer tout cru. Le blond plissa les yeux pour tenter d'apercevoir quelque chose ou quelqu'un à la lisière du bois. Mais il n'y avait rien. Seulement des plantes humides et vertes. Avant qu'il ne puisse esquisser un autre mouvement, un vrombissement se fit entendre et des pneus crissèrent sur la route. Le 4x4 de Kurt était devant Chandler. Le blond se leva lentement. Le châtain sortit de sa voiture et se jeta dans les bras de son ami.

- Chandler ! Tu m'avais tellement manqué !

- Toi aussi, Kurt ! Je suis désolé, vraiment désolé, que tu n'aies pas compris ce que je voulais te dire !

- C'est pas grave. Mais j'espère que tu ne me mentiras plus à l'avenir.

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas.

Kurt lui sourit et ils montèrent dans la voiture. Alors qu'ils roulaient sur le bitume, Kurt dit :

- Tu as demandé à ta mère pour le cinéma, au fait ? Vu qu'on se faisait la gueule, je pensais qu'on n'irait pas…

- Si, elle a dit oui ! Je veux y aller, sourit le blond. Surtout pour voir comment Jacob va réagir avec le bébé et tout.

Kurt écarquilla les yeux. D'habitude, son ami ne disait jamais de bien de Jacob. Il sourit et répliqua gentiment :

- J'espère qu'ils feront un peu plus parler Embry.

Chandler lui retourna son sourire et ils continuèrent à parler à propos de Tina et Mercedes.

- Elles ne sont pas vraiment meilleures amies, dit Kurt à un moment. Mais elles s'aiment beaucoup.

- Oui, elles ont les mêmes centres d'intérêt. Enfin, presque.

- Ouais. Mercedes aime plus la nourriture, et Tina les habits.

- Attends, je croyais que tu aimais bien comment s'habillait Mercedes ?

- Oui, oui. Mais le look gothique va mieux à Tina. Je le lui ai conseillé d'ailleurs. Je suis fier du résultat.

- Je pensais que tu préférais Mercedes.

- Oui, je préfère Mercedes à Tina, bien sûr, mais tu sais, Mercedes se fiche pas mal de mes conseils alimentaires. Avec mes régimes au céleri, elle perdrait quelques kilos en une semaine !

- Des régimes au céleri, sérieux ?

- Ben oui, tu ne te souviens pas quand je rêvais de devenir cheerleader ?

- Ah, si ! dit Chandler en riant. Mais tu mangeais plein de chocolat, une fois rentré chez toi. Tu m'appelais même à l'aide pour venir poser un cadenas sur ton frigo.

- Oui, je m'en rappelle ! Et au final, Sylvester ne m'a même pas retenu. Quel gâchis. J'aurais fait un si beau cheerleader.

Kurt soupira, pensif. C'était vrai qu'il y a plusieurs années, le châtain avait tenté de rejoindre l'équipe de pom-pom girls de Sue Sylvester. Il s'était mis au régime et avait entamé des séances de sport obligatoires tous les mercredis. Malheureusement pour lui, ses efforts n'avaient pas payé et il n'avait pas été pris. Chandler regarda son ami avant de se reconcentrer sur la route.

- Au fait, tu savais que Tina aimait Mike ? lança le châtain.

- Oui, elle me l'a dit l'autre jour, quand on ne mangeait que tous le deux. Elle n'a pas arrêté de me vanter ses mérites pendant toute la récré.

- Ça, c'est sûr, pour agacer les gens avec un mec, il n'y a pas pire ! soupira Kurt dans un sourire.

Il rit avant de se rectifier :

- Enfin, en te mettant à part.

- Quoi ? s'étonna le blond.

- Tu es hors-compétition, Chandler ! répliqua Kurt en levant les yeux au ciel, son visage fendu en un sourire hilare.

- C'était quand la dernière fois que je t'ai saoulé avec un mec ? voulut-il savoir.

Kurt réfléchit quelques minutes.

- Tu m'as fait tout un baratin sur Sebastian.

- Quoi ? dit le blond d'une voix légèrement tremblante. Et qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit ?

- Tu m'as raconté à quel point il était agaçant, à toujours être si contradictoire : un coup gentil parce qu'il te passe une feuille, un coup désintéressé par qu'il ne te calcule même pas, un coup méchant parce qu'il te traite de nabot… Enfin, une autre de tes histoires passionnantes. Tellement passionnantes que je m'endors à la fin.

- Hé ! protesta Chandler. Je ne faisais que t'informer. Je ne savais pas que ma vie était aussi désintéressante à tes yeux.

- Oh, tu sais bien que je plaisante ! le taquina son ami. Bien sûr que j'aime quand tu me parles de toi.

Le blond sourit et posa sa tête contre la vitre. Ils arrivèrent enfin au lycée. Alors que Kurt se garait sa voiture près de celle de Blaine, ils purent voir deux personnes sortirent de la voiture rouge de sport. Les deux garçons sortirent du 4x4 et jetèrent par le biais un coup d'œil à la deuxième personne. Le cœur de Chandler rata un battement. Blaine était avec Sebastian. Il venait de sortir de sa voiture, souriant au bouclé. Ils étaient tout près, alors Kurt et Chandler purent entendre un morceau de leur conversation :

- … Et là, je lui ai dit qu'il allait devoir continuer tout seul, parce que moi j'étais crevé et que je lui avais déjà largement prouvé que c'était moi le dominant ! disait le plus grand en riant.

Blaine éclata de rire et répondit, tout sourire :

- J'aurais aimé voir sa tête ! En plus, il est du genre sensible, non ? Il a dû la sentir passer !

Sebastian rit avec le plus petit. Kurt et Chandler étaient complètement choqués. Est-ce qu'ils parlaient vraiment de _ça_ ici et de cette manière ? Chandler secoua la tête. Ça le révulsait. Franchement, tant qu'à faire, Sebastian aurait pu hurler à toute la Terre ses ébats sexuels. Le blond prit son ami par le bras et le tira loin de là. A l'intérieur de lui, il bouillonnait. Tout ça le rendait extrêmement jaloux, Même s'il s'entêtait à essayer de le nier, il aurait beaucoup aimé être le seul objet de convoitise de Sebastian. Mais, apparemment, il avait déjà trouvé un autre mec pour le remplacer. Le blond soupira. Kurt fronçait les sourcils et regardait encore dans la direction de Blaine et de son ami.

- Pourquoi- Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils sont arrivés ensemble ? demanda-t-il.

Chandler écarquilla les yeux. Ils venaient de voir deux garçons parler de sexe devant eux, et la seule chose dont Kurt se souciait, c'était pourquoi ils étaient arrivés ensemble.

- Mais ça, Kurt, en s'en fout ! Tu n'as pas entendu de quoi ils étaient en train de parler ? Comme si Sebastian était fier de se taper des mecs qu'il ne connait même pas !

- Bien sûr qu'il en est fier. Et puis, c'est bizarre. Blaine et toujours seul, d'habitude, le matin.

- Ah, parce que tu regardes s'il est accompagné ? Tu es amoureux ou quoi ?

Kurt le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

- Tu délires, j'espère ?

- Et nous aussi, je te rappelle qu'on vient ensemble le matin, dit-il.

Kurt haussa les épaules.

- Ça m'étonnerait qu'avec tout l'argent qu'il a, Sebastian ne puisse pas s'offrir de voiture.

- Comment tu sais s'il est riche ? voulut savoir le blond.

- T'as pas vu les fringues qu'il porte ?

En effet, le grand châtain était toujours habillé avec les vêtements des marques les plus chères. Même son parfum respirait sa prospérité.

- Si. Mais tu sais, l'habit de fait pas le-

- Chandler, c'est bon, j'ai compris, coupa le châtain dans un sourire moqueur. Je sais très bien que tu espères qu'au-delà des apparences, Sebastian soit un homme romantique et attentionné, qui t'apporterait des fleurs tous les jours au lycée et qui te chanterait des chansons d'amour pour te conquérir. Alors, pas besoin de me servir ton proverbe comme quoi « l'habit ne fait pas le moine », parce que toi et moi savons pertinemment qu'il est peu probable qu'un garçon comme Sebastian en cache un autre.

Chandler baissa sans le voir les yeux. Il savait que son ami avait raison, et qu'il ne servait à rien d'espérer que Sebastian soit quelqu'un d'autre à l'intérieur, parce que le grand châtain était vraiment la personne qu'il prétendait être. Arrogant, impitoyable, séducteur. Le blond se dit qu'au fond de lui, il souhaitait vraiment que Sebastian puisse changer. Il pensait qu'il avait encore un peu de sentiments pour lui, peut-être, et que c'était le motif de sa soudaine jalousie.

- Euh… Chandler ? Je rigolais, se reprit Kurt en voyant l'air bouleversé de son ami. Je sais très bien que tu te fous que Sebastian soit romantique ou pas.

- Ouais, répondit juste le blond en lui offrant un sourire sans joie.

Kurt fronça un peu les sourcils puis ils partirent vers leur salle de cours respective. Malheureusement pour Chandler, il avait anglais. Kurt, lui, avait mathématiques. Comme tous les lundis. Le blond s'assit sans broncher à sa place et garda ses yeux rivés sur la porte. Le châtain n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Effectivement, Sebastian entra et avança d'un pas déterminé vers lui. Il prit place à côté de lui et le fixa étrangement. Chandler déglutit. Il n'aimait pas quand le jeune homme le regardait de cet air-là. Il se sentait mal à l'aise. Comme quand il avait l'impression d'être suivi, ou qu'on l'observait sans qu'il sache de qui il s'agit, ou encore quand il se sentait épié dans la forêt. Sebastian ne le quitta pas des yeux de tout le cours. Chandler, lui, comme à son habitude, écrivait sur sa feuille. Il en était déjà au chapitre quatre. Mais il n'avait aucune inspiration. Rien ne venait. Il essayait pourtant de trouver les bons mots, comme avant, mais là, il était comme gêné. Le regard bleu azur de Sebastian le dérangeait. Pas une fois ils ne s'adressèrent la parole, mais Chandler avait l'impression qu'ils se disaient déjà tout avec leurs yeux. Par exemple, il savait que le garçon près de lui se demandait toujours ce qu'il était en train d'écrire. Aussi, quand Chandler changeait de position sur sa chaise, il savait que le regard irrité de Sebastian témoignait de son éternelle incompréhension à propos de la sensation de bien-être que prodiguait cette posture au blond.

A la fin du cours, Chandler soupira en remarquant qu'il n'avait réussi à écrire qu'une page. Normalement, il réussissait à en terminer au moins deux ou trois. Mais bon, la chance n'était pas au rendez-vous, aujourd'hui ! Sebastian le regarda se lever et ranger ses affaires sans un mouvement.

- Tu vas continuer longtemps à m'ignorer, Chandler ? demanda-t-il soudain.

- Moi, je t'ignore ? ironisa le blond.

- Oui. Tu ne me parles plus. Tu as même refusé mon aide, vendredi.

- Pourquoi j'aurais besoin de l'aide de quelqu'un comme toi ? cracha-t-il.

- Comment ça, « quelqu'un comme moi » ?

- Ne me prends pas pour un idiot. Je sais très bien comment tu es.

Sebastian fronça les sourcils, signe qu'il ne comprenait pas.

- Oh, ne fait pas l'innocent ! s'agaça Chandler. Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle.

Le châtain ne dit rien et se leva pour suivre le blond dans le couloir.

- Je ne vois pas du tout ce que tu veux dire.

Chandler s'arrêta. Il sentait que son âme était en train de s'embraser. Sans prévenir, il laissa exploser sa jalousie et son amertume :

- Au fait, Sebastian, c'était bien ton week-end ? Tu as passé une bonne nuit ? J'espère que le mec qui était en-dessous de toi ne t'a pas trop déçu ? Ah, mais il était trop sensible, c'est vrai. Evidemment, tu l'as dominé bien comme il faut. Il n'a pas trop eu mal, le pauvre ? Je le plains. Passer une nuit dans ton lit doit être la pire chose qui existe au monde. Surtout quand tu dis à la personne que tu n'as pas envie de continuer parce que tu es fatigué.

Sebastian écarquilla les yeux. Chandler n'avait jamais remarqué, mais ses yeux pouvaient être vraiment grands quand il le voulait. Cette expression faisait un peu perdre au garçon son visage de suricate croisé avec une fouine. Le blond ne s'attarda pas plus sur sa figure et partit dans la direction opposée. Il entendit les pas précipités de Sebastian derrière lui et accéléra sa marche. Il arriva devant la porte de la bibliothèque. A cette heure-ci, il n'avait pas cours car sa professeur avait accouché quelques jours plus tôt. Le blond s'assit à une chaise et sortit ses feuilles d'écriture, bien décidé à continuer son chapitre quatre. Mais un élément quelque peu perturbateur, bien qu'anticipé, vint le déranger. Il resta debout en face de Chandler et posa ses mains à plat sur la table, comme légèrement énervé.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as dit ça ?

- Tu pourrais être plus précis ? Si tu savais le nombre de choses que je dis dans une journée.

Sebastian prit son inspiration et indiqua :

- Le fait que j'aie couché avec un mec pendant le week-end.

- Je n'ai fait que colporter une information.

- Et qui t'as dit cette merde ?

- Toi, attaqua Chandler.

Sebastian resta bouche bée. Ça lui prit quelques secondes pour recouvrer ses esprits et questionner :

- Et quand est-ce que j'ai laissé entendre un mensonge aussi incohérent ?

- Pas plus tard que ce matin, sur le parking.

Sebastian réfléchit un instant, les yeux levés vers le ciel. Chandler ne put s'empêcher de penser que dans cette position, le châtain était tout simplement à tomber. A la fois pensif et sûr de lui. Il était tout simplement magnifique. Puis Sebastian reposa ses yeux sur le plus petit.

- Je ne parlais pas de quelqu'un que j'ai baisé.

- Ah non ? demanda Chandler, les sourcils froncés, devenant tout à coup suspicieux.

- Je parlais… d'autre chose.

- Et quoi, si je puis me permettre ?

- Cherche pas, Kiehl, je ne te le dirai pas.

Sur ce, il prit une chaise et s'assit dessus, tout ça en l'espace de deux secondes. Le blond cligna des yeux et se demanda intérieurement qu'est-ce qu'avait bien voulu dire Sebastian. S'il ne parlait pas de sexe, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être ? Mais qui lui disait que c'était la vérité ? Chandler ne savait plus qui croire. Sebastian qui lui affirmait d'une façon incroyablement sincère que ce n'était pas vrai ? Ou son esprit qui lui soufflait que ça ne pouvait être que ça ? Le plus petit soupira.

- Chandler, je sais que tu ne me croies pas mais il faut que tu me fasses confiance.

Cette phrase laissa le blond dans un état de réflexion intense. D'un côté, il se demandait fortement pourquoi Sebastian voulait que Chandler lui fasse confiance. C'est vrai, pourquoi Sebastian – qui était probablement _le _garçon le moins fiable du lycée – lui demandait de lui faire confiance ? C'était absurde. Et de l'autre côté, il se disait que le châtain n'avait jamais paru aussi honnête. Dans son regard, Chandler pouvait apercevoir de la totale franchise. Sur son visage, il avait comme une expression de supplication.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je te ferais confiance ? dit le blond en s'assombrissant. Tu es le gars le plus malhonnête que je connaisse.

Les épaules du châtain s'affaissèrent et il baissa la tête en expirant. Chandler fronça les sourcils.

- Ecoute, Chandler…, murmura-t-il presque. J'ai _besoin_ que tu me fasses confiance.

- Pourquoi ? demanda le garçon d'une voix tremblante.

- Je- Je ne peux pas t'expliquer, mais… S'il te plait.

Sebastian le fixait d'un regard intense, implorant. Chandler ne put résister et dut baisser les yeux malgré lui. Il ne savait pas du tout pourquoi Sebastian lui demandait – non, le priait – de lui faire confiance. Peut-être que c'était une blague ? Peut-être que la châtain se moquait de lui ? Non, même pour une blague, il avait l'air trop sérieux. Le blond resta silencieux pendant plusieurs longues secondes. Sebastian attendait une réponse quelconque, mais il n'y en eut aucune. Chandler était dans une trop grande réflexion pour parler. Parce que quand Chandler ne parlait pas, il pensait. Et il fallait dire qu'il pensait exactement comme il parlait : vite et beaucoup. Contrairement à ses paroles, ses pensées étaient toujours cohérentes et ne partaient pas dans des délires impossibles. En ce moment même, il réfléchissait à ce soudain changement dans l'attitude du garçon en face de lui. Pourquoi était-il brusquement devenu si gentil, si implorant ? C'était la question qui occupait le plus son esprit. Et alors d'autres interrogations lui venaient en tête et il ne pouvait plus arrêter son cerveau de méditer. Lorsqu'il leva enfin la tête vers Sebastian, il remarqua que le châtain le fixait encore, son menton dans ses mains. Chandler lui offrit un petit sourire timide. Le garçon aux yeux bleus soupira tristement.

- Monsieur Smythe ?

Le blond et le châtain se retournèrent. Une femme d'une quarantaine d'années était entrée dans la bibliothèque. Elle avança vers eux d'une démarche vacillante – elle portait des talons, horribles d'après Chandler – et sourit au plus grand. Ce dernier détourna son attention de Chandler pour la jauger du regard.

- C'est moi.

- Vous ne devriez pas être en cours ?

- Si.

- Et que faîtes-vous là ?

- Je discutais avec mon…

Il planta son regard dans celui de l'autre garçon et fronça les sourcils en penchant la tête. Son quoi ?

- … _ami._

-Je me fiche de la relation que vous entretenez avec lui, monsieur Smythe. Tout ce que je vous demande, c'est de retourner en cours.

- C'est bon, je vais y aller ! s'énerva-t-il.

Il se leva d'un bond et attrapa son sac de cours. Il hocha brièvement la tête vers Chandler et s'en alla, un peu agacé. La femme soupira et repartit, marchant toujours en chancelant. Chandler avait suivi le châtain du regard. Il fronça les sourcils, tombant dans une concentration intense.

- Ami ? répéta-t-il à mi-voix.

* * *

Après-manger, les deux amis s'étaient séparés pour leurs cours de l'après-midi. Kurt venait de passer deux heures de sport horripilantes. Déjà parce qu'il n'aimait pas le sport – surtout sous la bruine –, et ensuite parce qu'il avait passé tout le cours à écouter Tina et Mercedes se chamailler. A chaque fois qu'elles étaient ensemble, de toute façon, elles ne faisaient que se disputer. Pour de petites choses sans importance, en plus. Tina avait dit que Mike était exceptionnel et que le jour où il la remarquerait enfin, ils vivraient la plus belle des histories d'amour, et Mercedes, elle, avait répliqué qu'un footballeur ne remarquerait jamais une petite chanteuse de cabaret. Tina s'était alors mise en colère et lui avait répondu qu'elle était la plus grande chanteuse du lycée et que Mike aimerait sûrement sa façon de danser, aussi. Mercedes s'était esclaffée et avait dit que c'était elle, la cantatrice la plus expérimentée du bahut, et que Mike aimait sûrement la danse autant qu'elle, elle aimait le sport. Kurt soupira. D'abord, il savait que les deux filles étaient égales niveau chant. Ensuite, il savait aussi que même une fusillade à McKinley n'arrêterait pas les deux amies de se quereller. Qu'est-ce qu'il était heureux d'être un garçon !

- … Et moi je te dis que même si c'était Beyoncé qui te le demandais, tu n'attendrais pas mon niveau de chant sur _Single Ladies_. Et en danse, c'est mille fois pire.

- Quoi ? s'exclama une Mercedes essoufflée, courant tant bien que mal derrière l'asiatique. Je suis… bien meilleure… que toi !

- Kurt, aide-moi ! supplia Tina, manquant de glisser sur une petite flaque d'eau. Dis-lui, toi, que je suis la meilleure chanteuse de la ville !

Il allait répliquer quand une personne se joignit à leur petit groupe et le coupa :

- Non, c'est complètement faux.

Mercedes sourit à la nouvelle arrivante puis dit :

- Tu… vois ! Merci…, Rachel. Je vois que… je peux compter… sur toi.

- Parce que c'est _moi_ la meilleure, termina la fille de petite taille.

Kurt leva les yeux au ciel. C'était la petite amie de Finn, Rachel Berry. Egoïste et agaçante comme pas deux. La jeune fille brune sourit de toutes ses dents au garçon :

- Oh, mais je te connais !

Elle lui tendit une main qu'il serra.

- Tu es Kurt Hummel !

- Oui, salut, Rachel.

- Finn m'a tellement parlé de toi !

- Ah bon ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? la défia-t-il.

Pensant avoir touché son point faible, il fut surpris de la voir sourire de nouveau et réciter presque par cœur :

- Il dit que tu es un excellent petit frère, que tu l'aides pour ses devoirs, que tu fais bien la cuisines, que tu préfères les garçons mais qu'il t'aime quand même, et que tu chantes bien. Mais pas autant que moi !

Kurt leva un sourcil. Cette fille l'énervait déjà. Kurt s'était toujours considéré comme un excellent chanteur. Et être mis en-dessous d'une petite fille capricieuse l'exaspérait plus que tout.

- Vous saviez que je fais des concours de chants depuis que j'ai un an ? J'aurais pu commencer plus tôt – je babillais déjà en rythme vers cinq mois ! – mais il fallait absolument pouvoir marcher pour s'inscrire ! Maintenant, grâce au support de mes pères, je vais pouvoir réaliser mon rêve : aller à New York pour passer le concours national du meilleur chanteur de l'année !

- C'est pas un peu prétentieux ? interrogea Tina, reprenant sa respiration.

- Non, pas du tout ! sourit Rachel. Je suis la meilleure, c'est sûr. Mais il m'a fallu beaucoup d'entrainement pour en y arriver là. Vous savez, chaque matin…

Et bla bla bla. Jusqu'à la fin de la course – et du cours de sport, par la même occasion –, Rachel leur raconta tour à tour comment elle organisait ses journée, passant aussi par sa rencontre avec Patty Lupone et en terminant par décrire l'incroyable bonheur dans lequel vivaient ses deux pères gays. Kurt avait failli s'endormir une bonne dizaine de fois. Même avec l'entrainement intensif qu'il avait subi pendant des années et des années avec les discours interminables de Chandler, ceux de Rachel étaient cent fois pires : soporifiques, inintéressants et surtout inutiles. Comment Finn pouvait-il la supporter ? Après un cours de sport plus qu'ennuyeux, Kurt se réjouit d'aller en biologie. Alors qu'il s'asseyait à sa table, il sursauta quand quelqu'un prit place près de lui. Il tourna la tête, prêt à dire à la personne de partir, mais se ravisa quand il vit de qui il s'agissait.

- J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas si je me mets là ? murmura le garçon petit et bouclé.

Kurt balbutia quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

- De toute façon, je n'ai pas trop le choix, reprit-il, articulant chaque mot à la perfection.

Blaine fronça légèrement les sourcils, l'air embêté, et s'assit près de lui. Ils sortirent leurs affaires en silence. Alors que le professeur commençait son cours sur les poumons, les artères et les veines, les deux garçons prirent des notes sans se regarder. Puis Blaine posa brusquement son stylo et fixa le châtain. Kurt fronça les sourcils, continuant d'écrire, et ignora le changement d'attitude de son voisin. Comme Blaine le dévisageait depuis au moins trois bonnes minutes, Kurt se décida à l'observer lui aussi. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Kurt et Blaine ne se lâchèrent pas du regard, mais leurs lèvres restaient scellées. Aucun des deux ne voulait parler en premier.

- Kurt ?

- Blaine ? répondit-il.

- Est-ce que tu m'aimes bien ?

Kurt, légèrement choqué, écarquilla les yeux. Lui ? Est-ce qu'il aimait bien Blaine ? Est-ce qu'il aimait bien son pire cauchemar ? Est-ce qu'il aimait bien celui qui le terrorisait et l'utilisait comme un jouet ? Celui qu'il craignait le plus, après Karofsky et Azimio ? Celui qui ne le voulait uniquement pour une nuit ? C'était à cause de lui en plus grande partie que Kurt était toujours sur ses gardes. C'était à cause de lui qu'il ne voulait pas retourner au lycée chaque matin, mais qu'il y allait quand même. Alors, est-ce qu'il aimait bien Blaine ?

- Non ! s'exclama le châtain.

Blaine fronça les sourcils.

- Pourtant, l'autre jour, tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais bien.

Kurt se mordit la lèvre. C'était vrai que, ces temps-ci, Blaine était un petit peu plus gentil. Il ne l'avait pas plaqué contre un mur, avide de caresses, depuis plusieurs jours. Kurt avait apprécié ce soudain relâchement. Il en avait marre de constamment se méfier des coins de couloirs, ou de fureter dans une pièce bondée pour voir s'il était là. Il aimait bien Blaine, dans ces cas-là. Kurt oubliait un peu le regard de fauve du bouclé sur lui et pouvait vivre tranquillement.

- Oui, je t'aime bien quand tu ne m'emmerdes pas. Je te l'ai déjà dit.

- Oui, oui, je sais, ça. Mais tu m'aimes bien, sinon ?

- Oui, on va dire que je t'aime bien.

Blaine esquissa un petit sourire. Il acquiesça lentement et recommença à faire ses exercices. De temps en temps, il regardait la main ou la jambe de Kurt, désireux. Le châtain savait très bien ce dont il avait envie. Il voulait prendre sa main ou bien poser la sienne sur sa cuisse. Mais il se retenait. Et pourquoi ? Peut-être qu'après tout, il avait compris que Kurt ne s'abandonnerait jamais à lui. Le châtain se sourit à lui-même. Il avait réussi. Il avait résisté à Blaine Anderson. Il ne lui avait pas succombé. Enfin, ça, c'est ce qu'il croyait.

- Kurt, tu peux me prêter ta règle, s'il te plait ?

Encore dans ses pensées de victoire, le garçon lui tendit sa règle.

- Merci.

Kurt n'avait même pas remarqué que Blaine avait déjà sa propre règle. Mais il était trop inattentif pour voir quoi que ce soit. Le châtain termina ses exercices et posa sa tête dans sa main, regardant rêveusement le tableau. Blaine lui rendit sa règle en rebouchant bruyamment son marqueur noir. Son marqueur noir ?! Kurt baissa directement les yeux sur sa règle. D'une belle écriture fine et ronde, le bouclé avait écrit « Kurt Anderson » suivi d'un cœur. Le châtain écarquilla les yeux. Enervé, il se tourna vers le fautif.

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

- Pour rien, sourit-il. Je voulais juste te faire plaisir.

- _Me faire plaisir ?_ Tu crois que marquer mon prénom suivi du nom d'un autre mec me fait plaisir ?

- Ben, oui. Vu que c'est le mien.

Kurt écarquilla les yeux.

- Alors tu crois que sous prétexte que c'est _ton_ nom, je vais apprécier ?

Blaine baissa les yeux une demi-seconde et répondit d'un air mi-triste mi-arrogant :

- Je pensais que tu m'aimais bien.

Kurt était choqué. Depuis quand, lorsqu'on affectionnait quelqu'un, on marquait son propre prénom suivi du nom de la personne concernée ? Et avec un cœur, en plus. Blaine devenait vraiment étrange quand il essayait d'être aimable.

- Il y a « bien aimer quelqu'un » et « bien aimer quelqu'un », Blaine. Ce n'est parce que je t'apprécie que j'ai envie d'avoir ton nom sur ma règle.

- Bientôt ce sera dans ton cœur que tu auras mon nom, répondit-il simplement.

Kurt haussa un sourcil. Pourquoi Blaine continuait-il ce petit jeu ? Il savait bien qu'il avait perdu d'avance, non ?

- Tu recommences.

- A quoi ?

- A m'énerver.

Blaine rit. Kurt, lui, ne trouvait pas ça drôle du tout. Il détourna la tête et se concentra sur sa feuille, rangeant sa règle dans sa trousse. Blaine ne le quitta pas des yeux. Kurt ne savait pas ce qu'il attendait, mais c'était exaspérant. Kurt ne pouvait pas faire ses exercices tellement le regard pesant du bouclé le gênait. On aurait dit qu'il voulait le manger. Kurt chassa ces pensées – et surtout celles qui concernaient Blaine – de sa tête en vitesse. La cloche sonna. Kurt essaya de se dépêcher de ranger ses affaires mais Blaine l'avait déjà devancé. Le châtain soupira et sortit de la pièce, suivi du bouclé. Il y avait quelques mètres de distance entre eux mais le garçon pouvait sentir la présence de Blaine. Rien que son regard le mettait en alerte. Kurt marchait la tête haute vers son cours d'histoire-géographie, mais il s'arrêta brusquement quand il vit deux personnes devant lui qu'il aurait voulu éviter à tout prix. Le plus grand des deux ricana.

- Eh bien, eh bien, regardez qui voilà. Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. C'est pas notre jour de chance, Azimio ?

- Si, se moqua l'autre. Tu te cachais, avoue. T'avais peur qu'on te tombe dessus, l'homo ?

Kurt déglutit et releva la tête. Il ne chercha pas longtemps ses mots, vu qu'il avait l'habitude de se défendre avec eux :

- Je n'ai pas besoin de me cacher de vous. Ce serait plutôt vous qui devriez cacher vos faces de macaques. On vous voie à des kilomètres à la ronde. Si vous arrêtiez de vous pavaner dans les couloirs du lycée avec vos grosses têtes d'abrutis et vos ventres de primates ayant forcé sur les bananes, il y aurait moins de crises cardiaques parmi les jeunes.

Les deux garçons levèrent les sourcils. Même s'ils n'avaient pas compris tout le discours du châtain, ils savaient qu'il venait de les insulter. Azimio cessa de sourire et l'empoigna par le col de son t-shirt. Karofsky se pencha sur lui.

- Ne t'avise même pas de nous traiter avec des mots savants, la folasse. Parce que si jamais un jour on apprend que ce que tu nous as dit, c'était pas cool, on te le fera regretter.

Kurt frémit. Azimio le secoua un peu pour lui faire davantage peur. Kurt pensa à appeler à l'aide mais il savait que ses cris resteraient vains. Qui pourrait bien se soucier de Kurt Hummel, le gay du lycée ? Alors qu'il fermait les yeux pour tenter de ne pas voir le coup arriver dans sa figure, il entendit une voix grave et très calme :

- Si j'étais vous, je ne ferais pas ça.

Kurt ouvrit un œil. Azimio et Karofsky avaient maintenant la tête penchée vers un garçon aux beaux cheveux noirs bouclés. Il avait les yeux fixés sur Kurt. Le châtain déglutit. C'était Blaine. Blaine était venu pour l'aider.

- Et pourquoi ça, minus ?

Blaine tourna sa tête vers Azimio. Il haussa légèrement les sourcils et répondit d'un ton toujours aussi posé :

- Déjà, tu m'appelles encore une fois « minus », et je te promets que tu vas passer le reste de ta vie avec une prothèse en guise de verge. Ensuite, pour votre santé à tous les deux – pas que j'y tienne beaucoup, d'ailleurs – vous feriez mieux de vous tenir loin de Kurt. C'est un conseil.

Karofsky parut à son tour choqué. Il rit et dit :

- Et sinon quoi, Hobbit ?

Blaine ferma quelques millisecondes les yeux et soupira.

- J'espère que vous ne m'obligerez pas à vous donner une leçon.

Azimio et son ami éclatèrent de rire.

- Mais qu'est-ce que pourrait bien un mec aussi petit que toi contre deux gaillards comme nous ? demanda le brun, hilare.

- Je suis peut-être petit, mais moi, au moins, j'ai quelque chose dans le caleçon.

Les footballeurs arrêtèrent de rire et le plus grand des deux poussa légèrement Blaine, qui recula d'un demi-pas.

- T'insinues qu'on est des tapettes, sale con ? aboya Karofsky.

- Non. Je dis seulement que vous n'avez rien dans le ventre et que vous êtes de gros lâches incapables.

- Eh ben, on s'en fout de ce que tu dis. On n'a qu'à t'effleurer pour que tu tombes. Tu n'es qu'un faible rat entre nos pattes de lions.

Une lueur amusée dansa dans les yeux de Blaine.

- Vous ne seriez même pas capables de me mettre à terre.

- On parie ?

- Pariez ce que vous voulez. Mais ne vous étonnez pas si votre tirelire et vos veines sont vides à la fin.

Kurt avait peur. Est-ce que Blaine envisageait vraiment de se battre avec eux ? Il n'était pas plus grand qu'un adolescent de quinze ans et ne faisait pas le poids face aux deux gorilles. Et s'il perdait ? Et s'il se faisait battre par les deux footballeurs ? Il aurait sans doute mal. Surtout que Karofsky et Azimio n'étaient pas du genre à retenir leurs coups. Peut-être même devrait-il aller à l'infirmerie ? Tout ça à cause de Kurt ! Pourquoi n'avait-il pas jeté un coup d'œil au couloir pour voir s'il était vide ? Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être idiot ! Tout était sa faute. Blaine allait souffrir. Kurt fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi s'inquiétait-il soudain de la santé de Blaine ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait peur pour lui ? Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il tenait à lui, d'une certaine manière ? Est-ce qu'il « l'aimait bien », finalement ? Non, non. Kurt secoua légèrement la tête. Non. Il s'inquiétait seulement parce que le bouclé allait avoir mal à sa place. Il ne tenait pas à lui, c'était juste parce que Blaine l'aidait.

Pendant qu'il réfléchissait, Karofsky l'avait déjà relâché, et lui et Azimio avançaient dangereusement vers Blaine. Ce dernier fixait Kurt, à présent. Le châtain, en plein effroi, lui lança un regard apeuré. Il secoua la tête de droite à gauche en formant quatre mots sur ses lèvres : « Ne fais pas ça. » Blaine ne lui accorda plus d'attention et se concentra sur les deux gorilles. Il se pencha légèrement son corps en avant. Il était en position d'attaque. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans un sourire mauvais. Alors que les trois garçons allaient commencer à se battre, quelqu'un intervint derrière Blaine :

- Hé, mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez ?

Le bouclé n'esquissa pas un mouvement, bien décidé à se battre. Par contre, Azimio et Karofsky se tordirent le coup pour voir qui les appelait. Finn et Puck arrivaient en courant. Ils s'interposèrent entre Blaine, Kurt et les deux autres. Puck cria sur les footballeurs :

- Oh, mais vous êtes tarés ou quoi ? Vous voulez vous faire renvoyer de l'équipe de foot, c'est ça ? Beiste vous retirera vos postes si vous commencez à vous battre !

- Euh, Noah, c'est moi le quaterback…, dit Finn, hésitant.

Le bad boy lui fit signe de poursuivre. Le demi-frère de Kurt se racla la gorge et poursuivit :

- Il a raison ! Vous voulez vraiment tout perdre pour un simple malentendu ?

Kurt admirait Finn. Même s'il n'était pas très futé, il avait du courage. Il réussissait toujours à sortir Kurt d'une mauvaise passe, ou à raisonner ses joueurs, à les aiguiller correctement et à les motiver pour les matchs. Le châtain espérait vraiment que les deux garçons allaient écouter leur chef et laisser Blaine tranquille – et lui aussi par la même occasion. Le quaterback guettait une réponse. Karofsky grommela :

- Ces tafioles nous ont tapé sur le système. On n'a fait que répondre à leurs insultes.

- Ils nous doivent le respect. Nous sommes plus hauts qu'eux dans la chaîne alimentaire.

- Et par la taille aussi, chuchota Puck avec un sourire.

Blaine l'entendit mais ne dit rien. Il avait repris sa position normale et se tenait devant Kurt, à présent, comme un garde du corps. Finn remarqua alors son frère et écarquilla les yeux. Jusque là, il n'avait pas vu de quels losers il s'agissait encore. Mais quand il vit que c'était Kurt, il s'énerva :

- Est-ce que c'est Kurt que vous vous apprêtiez à remettre en place ?

Les footballeurs n'ignoraient pas, bien sûr, que leur quaterback était frère avec Kurt. Ils étaient au courant. Ils savaient qu'ils ne devaient pas lui chercher la misère. Mais ils le faisaient quand même. Azimio haussa les épaules.

- Non. Lui, on avait l'intention de le laisser tranquille. C'était lui qu'on visait.

Il montra Blaine du menton. Puck haussa les sourcils.

- Quoi ? Vous voulez dire que vous vous êtes mis à deux contre un ? Et vous vous prétendez forts. C'est sûr, si vous vous attaquez à des plus faibles et que vous êtes en surnombre, la victoire est assurée ! Vous n'êtes que des lâches.

Blaine, qui jusque là n'avait pas pris la parole, se sentit humilié et répliqua :

- J'aurais très bien pu leur régler leur compte, si vous n'étiez pas venu.

- Attends, tu crois que toi, tu aurais pu les battre ? Toi qui as des allumettes à la place des bras et qui fais la taille de ma petite sœur ?

- Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit, ta petite sœur ? répliqua méchamment Blaine entre ses dents.

Puck allait répliquer quelque chose mais Finn le devança :

- Bon, Karofsky et Azimio, vous dégagez. Et si je vous revois en train de brutaliser mon frère, vous ne jouerez pas au prochain match.

- Mais tu peux pas les virer comme ça, Finn ! protesta Puck à voix basse. On a besoin d'eux, c'est la demi-finale !

- Je sais. Mais Kurt est plus important qu'une coupe.

Kurt fut touché par cette révélation. Finn, qui était d'habitude si réservé avec ses sentiments envers Kurt, venait de lui dire qu'il tenait à lui plus qu'au football. Et ça, c'était vraiment un compliment, parce que Finn ne vivait que pour le foot – et peut-être pour la nourriture, et Rachel, aussi. Le châtain sourit d'attendrissement. Azimio pesta.

- C'est bon ! dit Karofsky après avoir lâché un juron. On la laissera tranquille ta vicomtesse de frère !

Il s'en alla, entrainant son ami sur ses pas. Finn se tourna vers Kurt.

- Merci, Finn, dit son demi-frère.

- De rien, Kurt. J'espère qu'ils ne t'embêteront plus.

Blaine soupira d'agacement et partit d'un pas décidé, tapant violemment son épaule contre celle de Puck. Celui-ci ne dit rien mais insulta le bouclé à voix basse. Finn allait parler mais Kurt n'écouta pas. Ses jambes lui désobéirent soudain et, au lieu de rester sagement à écouter son frère, il rattrapa Blaine en courant. Ce dernier était dans les toilettes. Il venait de s'asperger le visage d'eau froide. Il avait les mains posées sur le lavabo et fixait sa figure dans le grand miroir. Des gouttes ruisselaient sur ses joues et dans ses yeux. Il cilla plusieurs fois et remarqua enfin Kurt, qui était dans l'encadrement de la porte entrebâillée. Blaine tourna la tête vers lui. Il s'essuya le visage avec du papier qu'il jeta dans la poubelle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Kurt ?

Le bouclé avait tenté de parler gentiment, mais son ton était resté froid et désagréable. Kurt avala difficilement sa salive et répondit timidement, refermant la porte derrière lui :

- Je voulais te remercier.

- Me remercier de quoi ?

- De m'avoir aidé.

Blaine haussa les sourcils.

- Alors tu serais venu ici exprès pour me dire merci ?

Kurt acquiesça lentement. Blaine s'adossa au robinet et soupira.

- Merci, dit Kurt au bout d'un long silence.

Blaine ne répondit pas, alors le châtain continua :

- Si tu n'avais pas été là pour les défier, j'aurais sûrement encore fini dans une poubelle, noyé de soda, ou pire encore.

Blaine hocha simplement la tête. Kurt ne semblait vraiment pas décidé à partir.

- Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

Le bouclé rit doucement.

- Alors je n'aurais pas le droit de venir en aide aux gens sans y voir un quelconque intérêt personnel ?

- Peut-être que tu espérais que je te cède plus facilement, tenta Kurt.

- C'est vrai, ça aurait pu être une raison valable…

Tout en disant ça, Blaine s'était éloigné du lavabo. Il avançait maintenant à pas lents vers le jeune homme châtain. Lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur, il pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté et murmura :

- Mais je ne l'ai pas fait pour ça.

- Ah non ? murmura Kurt, clignant rapidement des yeux.

Sentir la chaleur du corps et du souffle de Blaine près de lui rendait Kurt assez tendu. Bien sûr, il adorait cette sensation de bien-être effrayant, mais il s'était pourtant fait la promesse de ne jamais, au grand jamais, succomber au bouclé. Qu'adviendrait-il s'il laissait entendre un soupir d'assouvissement ou, pire, s'il gémissait de plaisir ? Le garçon chassa ces idées de son cerveau et se reconcentra sur le visage de Blaine. Il l'observa en détails, comme en cours de biologie. Il commença par ses sourcils, puis ses yeux, son nez, sa bouche et enfin ses beaux cheveux noirs et bouclés. C'était peut-être ce qui l'attirait le plus chez le garçon. Ses jolies boucles brunes…

- Non, chuchota Blaine d'une voix sensuelle. Je l'ai fait parce que mon instinct me dictait de le faire.

- Ton- Ton instinct ? répéta Kurt.

- Oui. Quelque chose me poussait à venir te… protéger.

Kurt arrêta de respirer pendant plusieurs secondes. Alors comme ça, Blaine voulait le protéger ? Il ne voulait plus seulement partager un lit avec lui ? Est-ce qu'il avait développé des sentiments pour lui ? Est-ce qu'il était en train de tomber amoureux du châtain ? Peut-être qu'au final, il pouvait être doté d'autres sentiments que le dédain et l'agressivité ? Et s'il était gentil, doux et attentionné ? Ou même romantique ? Reprenant un peu ses esprits, Kurt demanda :

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu voudrais me protéger ?

Blaine sourit en levant la tête vers le ciel. Il planta ensuite son regard dans celui de couleur bleu de Kurt. Il répondit calmement, d'un ton un peu ironique :

- Peut-être parce que je t'aime bien ?

Blaine posa délicatement ses mains sur la taille du plus grand. Kurt ferma quelques secondes les yeux. Ce contact l'avait fait légèrement frémir. Maintenant, des frissons parcouraient tout son corps, à partir de l'endroit où le garçon l'avait touché. Kurt rouvrit les yeux et trouva ceux de Blaine, posés sur ses lèvres. Le châtain savait que s'il l'avait voulu, Blaine aurait très bien pu l'embrasser une seconde fois. Il était bien plus fort que Kurt et pourrait l'immobiliser pendant plusieurs secondes. Mais Blaine n'avait rien fait. Il n'avait pas esquissé un geste pour tenter de poser ses lèvres sur celles du plus grand. Peut-être qu'il respectait les envies du châtain ? Peut-être qu'il attendait le feu vert de Kurt ? Soudain, en pensant à ça, le garçon aux cheveux clairs se rendit compte dans quelle situation il se trouvait. Il était à quelques centimètres de Blaine Anderson, et à tout moment, ce dernier pouvait lui voler un baiser. Et Kurt s'était promis de ne jamais lui céder. Jamais. Kurt prit les poignets de Blaine dans ses mains et les retira doucement de sa taille. Il repoussa lentement Blaine de son corps, pour qu'ils se trouvent à des distances raisonnables.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Kurt ? demanda Blaine en fronçant les sourcils.

- Rien…

- Si, tu viens de me rejeter.

- Pas étonnant. Je sais très bien ce qui m'attend si j'accepte tes avances.

Blaine baissa la tête et dit :

- Non, Kurt, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Tu sais, j'ai-

Mais Kurt n'entendit pas la suite. Il venait de sortir en courant presque des toilettes. A l'intérieur, Blaine soupira son dernier mot, conscient que Kurt ne l'entendrait pas :

- changé.


	8. Chapitre 8

**Bonjour à tous ! (Oui je suis en retard d'un jour, je sais...) Je n'ai pas grand-chose à vous dire à part un grand merci à tous pour les reviews et le temps que vous prenez pour lire mes chapitres… ENJOY!**

**Guest :**** Merci pour la review, je suis contente que la fiction te plaise )**

**Cecile78 :**** Ah, j'ai cru ^^ Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que tu as raison, même si j'ignore ce que tu as dans la tête xD Malheureusement, tu ne découvriras ce qu'ils sont que dans une dizaine de chapitres… Et merci encore )**

**5287DC :**** Ah, merci, ça me fait plaisir de voir que tu aimes ! ^^ Tu verras, ce changement de comportement a un but bien précis ) Enjoy the new chapter!**

**Klaineuse :**** Je n'arrêterai pas avant longtemps, tu peux en être assurée ) Je suis contente que ça te plaise et que tu aies pu découvrir ma fiction !**

* * *

Le mardi fut calme. Ni Chandler ni Kurt n'eurent affaire à Sebastian et Blaine, ou même Karofsky et Azimio. Le mercredi aussi fut tranquille. Ce ne fut que le jeudi qu'ils rencontrèrent quelques « problèmes ». Le matin, comme à leur habitude, Chandler et Kurt firent route ensemble, dans le gros 4x4 du châtain. Ils se mirent à chanter parce que la chanson leur plaisait bien. C'était _Defying Gravity_. Kurt pouvait chanter très haut quand il le voulait et Chandler, même s'il avait une voix un petit peu plus grave, le suivait. A eux deux, ils faisaient un duo de choc. N'importe qui aurait pu dire que leurs voix étaient littéralement magnifiques ensemble. Les écouter chanter en même temps était tout simplement extraordinaire. Bien qu'ils aient un jour pensé à s'inscrire dans la chorale du lycée – un certain « Glee Club » – ils n'y avaient jamais été, parce qu'ils auraient été encore plus traités comme des losers et on leur aurait rappelé chaque jour à quel point ils étaient inutiles et en bas de la chaîne alimentaire. Alors que la chanson se terminait, ils arrivèrent sur le parking. A leur grande surprise, la voiture de Blaine n'était pas garée à sa place habituelle – ou plutôt à l'ancienne place de Kurt – mais à celle qu'il occupait à présent. Enervé, le châtain grommela :

- Mon ancienne place ne lui suffit plus. Maintenant, il veut celle-ci !

- Calme-toi, lui fit son ami. Peut-être qu'il veut seulement te rendre ta place ?

Kurt fronça les sourcils. Et si le blond avait raison ? Et si Blaine lui rendait vraiment sa place ? Oui, mais pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ? Pourquoi avoir été aussi gentil ? Kurt ne comprenait plus Blaine. D'ailleurs, il ne l'avait jamais trop compris. Mais à présent, il était encore plus étrange. Le châtain se gara donc à son ancienne place. Alors qu'ils sortaient de la voiture noire, Kurt vit le propriétaire de la voiture rouge de sport, à l'autre bout du parking. Il le regardait de ses petits yeux vifs. Un petit sourire se forma sur ses lèvres. Kurt resta neutre et l'ignora, prenant tranquillement le bras de Chandler, comme ils avaient souvent l'habitude de le faire. Ils marchèrent bras-dessus bras-dessous dans le lycée et s'assirent sur un banc.

- Bizarre qu'il m'ait rendu ma place de parking, quand même.

- Après tout, il se peut qu'il ait un cœur. Pour Sebastian, je crois que c'est perdu d'avance, soupira Chandler.

Kurt lui jeta un coup d'œil suspicieux. Et qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire, à Chandler, que Sebastian ait un cœur ou pas ? Il secoua la tête. Chandler pouvait vraiment l'inquiéter, parfois. Le châtain et le blond poursuivirent leur discussion, parlant de mode. Alors que la cloche sonnait, les deux adolescents se quittèrent pour aller en cours. Kurt s'assit à sa place en histoire-géographie. Heureusement, Blaine n'était pas dans le même cours que lui. Il n'aurait pas pu supporter son regard sur lui. Ce qui s'était passé dans les toilettes le lundi l'avait déstabilisé. Il savait bien évidemment que le bouclé se rapprochait souvent de lui comme ça, mais cette fois-ci était la plus étrange de toutes. Il avait ressenti comme une réelle envie de rester le plus longtemps possible entre ses bras. Il aurait voulu se jeter à son cou et respirer son parfum Chanel à plein nez, enfouir sa tête dans ses boucles noires. Il se maudit en pensant à ça, mais il devait reconnaître que l'idée de l'embrasser lui était venue à l'esprit pendant que Blaine le regardait. Il ne voulait pas – il ne pouvait pas – se résoudre à envisager ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'était trop douloureux. Il savait pertinemment qu'il s'était fait la promesse de ne jamais lui céder. Ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il allait renoncer ! Même si Kurt aurait pu penser que le bouclé retenterait une approche le mardi ou le mercredi, Blaine n'en avait rien fait. Apparemment, il avait compris le message de Kurt, et il s'était tenu loin de lui. Il s'était tenu loin de lui, mais il n'avait pas pour autant cessé de le fixer constamment. Qu'est-ce que ce regard de fauve pouvait l'agacer !

- Monsieur Hummel ?

Le châtain sursauta. La professeur le regardait, les sourcils haussés. Kurt jeta un coup d'œil à la pièce. Elle était vide. Sa classe était partie. Ça avait dû sonner. Il rangea ses affaires auxquelles il n'avait pas touché, trop occupé à réfléchir, et partit en vitesse. Il rejoignit la classe de mathématiques et s'assit près de Mercedes. Elle lui fit un petit sourire.

- Tu as failli être en retard.

- J'ai été retenu en histoire, mentit le garçon, trop honteux pour dire qu'il avait oublié qu'il était en cours parce qu'il pensait à Blaine.

Il se mit dos contre le radiateur – Dieu qu'il faisait bon près du chauffage, en ce froid hiver – et coula un regard vers la gauche. Blaine était là, les yeux fixés sur le tableau. Il avait l'air d'écouter sérieusement le cours, se penchant parfois pour prendre des notes. Alors que Kurt allait se mettre dans une position normale, il vit que le bouclé venait de tourner la tête. Le châtain se retourna vers lui. Blaine planta ses yeux ambrés dans ceux, bleus, de Kurt. Ce dernier soutint son regard. Le plus petit des deux esquissa un mince sourire, que Kurt lui rendit après quelques minutes. Enfin, le châtain finit par être gêné et dut détourner les yeux.

- Ma parole, tu le mates ! chuchota Mercedes en riant.

- Pas du tout, répliqua sèchement son ami. Je répondais à son regard.

- Ah, parce que maintenant on peut répondre aux regards ? Première nouvelle.

- Mercedes ! murmura Kurt, agacé. Tu m'as compris.

- Tout ce que j'ai compris, c'est que tu bouffes littéralement Monsieur-Beau-Cul-Belle-Gueule des yeux.

Kurt, trop exaspéré pour répondre, se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel. Qu'est-ce que Mercedes pouvait être agaçante ! Il baissa les yeux sur son cahier. Est-ce que ça se voyait autant qu'il regardait Blaine de cette manière ? C'était vrai qu'il était vraiment beau, il fallait l'avouer. Mais de là à le « bouffer des yeux », quand même pas… Si ? Et de toute façon, il ne voyait même pas pour quelles raisons il regarderait Blaine comme ça. C'est vrai, depuis le début – même s'il s'était un peu radouci récemment – le bouclé n'avait pas arrêté de le faire chier. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'aurait regardé autrement que ses autres bourreaux ? Mais, en même temps, Blaine l'attirait irréversiblement. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais il avait besoin de se savoir désiré par le garçon. Il aimait quand Blaine tentait désespérément de le faire changer d'avis. Kurt savait que cette mentalité le mènerait peut-être à une transformation de sa vision du bouclé. Est-ce qu'il allait commencer à le voir différemment ? Est-ce qu'il allait commencer à l'apprécier ? Est-ce qu'il allait commencer à espérer une amitié entre eux ? Est-ce qu'il allait vouloir plus ? Kurt secoua lentement la tête. Non. S'il commençait à raisonner de cette façon, il allait tomber amoureux. Il en avait déjà eu l'expérience plusieurs fois. Dès qu'il se mettait à se rapprocher d'un garçon, il s'entichait de lui très vite ensuite. Enfin, à part Chandler. Chandler, lui, c'était différent. Chandler, c'était plus comme un frère, un meilleur ami. Il ne pourrait jamais tomber amoureux de Chandler. Il ne se le pardonnerait pas. Alors que la cloche retentissait, Kurt nota d'un air absent les devoirs et entreprit de ranger ses affaires. Il remarqua immédiatement que quelqu'un avait le regard posé sur lui. Il leva les yeux et rencontra des yeux noisettes et de belles boucles brunes.

- Salut, Kurt, dit calmement Blaine en souriant légèrement.

Le châtain hocha la tête. Après avoir mis son sac sur son épaule, Kurt s'en alla. Evidemment, Blaine le suivit comme son ombre. Alors que le plus grand allait entrer dans sa salle de cours, il se tourna et demanda :

- Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas garé à la même place que d'habitude, ce matin ?

- J'ai cru comprendre que tu tenais à cette place, dit-il en baissant les yeux, comme embarrassé.

Kurt haussa les sourcils, étonné. Pourquoi, pour le simple fait que Kurt tenait à son ancienne place, Blaine avait-il subitement changé sa voiture d'endroit ? C'était juste incohérent.

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas changé de place plus tôt, alors ?

Blaine haussa les épaules, gêné.

- Monsieur Hummel ? Vous comptez rentrer, oui ou non ? s'impatienta le professeur, dans la classe.

Kurt regarda la salle de classe puis Blaine. Il soupira et dit :

- Au revoir.

Blaine lui lança un « A plus » hésitant et finit par s'en aller vers son propre cours. Kurt ne savait plus quoi penser. Tout d'un coup – ou plutôt en l'espace de trois ou quatre jours –, Blaine avait perdu son arrogance et sa fierté. Il était devenu incertain, aimable, presque inoffensif. Comment avait-il pu changer du tout au tout en si peu de temps ? C'en était déconcertant. Kurt était partagé. D'un côté, le châtain trouvait que c'était mieux comme ça, que Blaine allait sûrement arrêter de tenter des approches inutiles. Mais de l'autre, il se disait que ça enlevait au bouclé tout son côté mystérieux, sombre, charismatique. Mais bon, ça ne pouvait être que bénéfique. Au moins, Blaine cesserait d'essayer de le mettre dans son lit, et ça, c'était une très bonne nouvelle. Les heures de cours suivantes furent longues et ennuyantes pour Kurt. C'est pour ça que quand il retrouva son meilleur ami pour manger, il était assez content. Ils prirent leurs plateaux et leur déjeuner puis allèrent s'installer. Kurt soupira quand il vit Blaine et Sebastian s'asseoir à leur table. Finalement, peut-être qu'il s'était fait une illusion. Blaine n'allait pas lui rendre tout ce qu'il lui avait pris. Déjà, il ne lui avait pas rendu sa place de maths. Ensuite, il gardait sa place de cantine. Et comment, de toute manière, aurait-il pu lui rendre son premier baiser ? C'était tout simplement impossible.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai vu, aujourd'hui ! s'exclama Chandler en se tordant de rire.

- Tu as vu quoi ? demanda Kurt en se penchant en avant, le sourire déjà sur ses lèvres.

- J'étais tranquille dans ma douche, au sport, quand soudain j'ai entendu quelqu'un chanter _Cough Syrup _! Tu ne devineras jamais qui c'est !

Kurt leva les yeux au ciel pour mieux réfléchir. Dans un sourire, il tenta :

- Je ne sais pas… Finn ?

- Non, il ne fait pas sport avec moi.

- Puck, alors ?

- Non plus !

- Mike ou Matt ?

- Non, ni l'un ni l'autre ! Allez, réfléchis un peu ! le relança Chandler, tout sourire.

Kurt fronça les sourcils pour se concentrer. Non, il ne voyait pas du tout. Il soupira et dit :

- Je ne sais pas. Je donne ma langue au chat.

Chandler rit à gorge déployée en joignant ses mains et répondit, hilare :

- Dave ! J'ai entendu _Cough Syrup _ chantée par Dave Karofsky !

Kurt ouvrit des yeux ronds. Dave Karofsky ? Chanter _Cough Syrup _? Bon, déjà, l'image de Karofsky en train de chanter était assez déroutante. Mais Karofsky chanter _Cough Syrup_, c'était le comble ! Cette chanson, qui parlait essentiellement de mal-être et de problèmes personnels, n'était pas du tout le genre de chanson qu'aurait chanté Dave. Il aurait plutôt choisi quelque chose qui vantait les mérites de la violence, de la popularité et du bonheur. Karofsky devait être un des garçons les plus heureux du lycée : il avait plusieurs filles qui lui couraient après – dont Brittany Pierce, une cheerleader plutôt stupide –, une famille aimante, riche, et surtout, il était très élevé dans l'échelle sociale. Pourquoi donc aurait-il chanté ça ? Peut-être qu'il ignorait ce que signifiaient les paroles ? Mais bon, quand on était américain et qu'on n'était pas totalement abruti, on comprenait facilement une chanson anglaise. Ou peut-être que Dave appréciait simplement cette chanson ? Kurt, lui, ne chantait presque jamais une chanson dont il ne ressentait pas les paroles. Enfin, sauf quand il était avec Chandler. Là, il chantait n'importe quoi. Enfin, n'importe quoi sauf du Katy Perry. Il haïssait Katy Perry plus que tout. Il préférait largement Lady Gaga.

- Quoi ? Dave ? répéta-t-il, abasourdi. Vraiment ?

- Si je te le dis ! fit le blond, roulant des yeux. J'étais là, genre : « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? » J'hallucinais, carrément. C'était trop marrant. Si seulement tu avais été là ! Il ne chantait pas tellement faux, ce n'était pas ça qui était drôle. Il chantait plutôt bien, d'ailleurs… Bref, le plus hilarant, c'était de voir qu'il était à fond dedans ! Il se pensait seul, mais j'étais là et je voyais tout ! J'ai failli éclater de rire devant lui ! Tu imagines s'il m'avait repéré ? J'aurais fini nu devant tout le monde, à mon avis… Si j'avais pu prendre une vidéo ! se lamenta-t-il.

Kurt avait fini de rire. Maintenant, il s'interrogeait sur le sens de tout ça. Dave en train de chanter sous une douche. Ce n'était pas tellement bizarre tout le monde chante sous la douche. C'était plutôt énigmatique. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait pousser Dave à le faire ? Etait-il malheureux ? Etait-il incompris ? Avait-il mal, tout au fond de lui ? Avait-il honte ? « Non. », songea Kurt. « Une personne comme lui ne peut qu'être satisfaite de la vie qu'elle mène. » Mais et si Karofsky se sentait vraiment mal ? « Bien fait » fut la première pensée de Kurt. Après tout, il l'avait tellement humilié et insulté. Mais, après réflexion, le châtain se dit qu'il ne devait pas blâmer le footballeur pour ses actions, mais pour son existence. Il était un être humain, comme Kurt. Le garçon devait faire preuve de compassion. Mais, s'il était si mal, pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'en parlait pas ? Kurt aurait été ravi de l'aider à aller mieux. Et peut-être qu'ensuite, Dave arrêterait d'être méchant avec lui, qui sait ? Le châtain secoua la tête. Il se faisait des films. Tout allait bien dans la vie de Dave. De toute manière, il se fichait de la vie de Dave. Karofsky ne l'intéressait pas. Il était bien trop ignoble avec lui pour qu'il mérite sa considération.

Il reporta son attention sur Chandler, qui était vraisemblablement parti dans un long monologue sur Aretha Franklin. Kurt soupira et tourna légèrement la tête vers la table de Blaine et Sebastian. Les deux garçons discutaient d'un air on ne peut plus sérieux. Il décida de les regarder un peu plus longtemps que d'habitude. Il voulait voir comment se comportait Blaine avec ses amis. Sebastian avait les bras croisés posés sur la table, devant son plateau intact. Tous deux n'avaient pas touché leurs assiettes. Ils se contentaient de rester là, à parler sans manger. Kurt trouva qu'après réflexion, Sebastian était vraiment magnifique. Mais il préférait Blaine. Il se surprit même à comparer les deux garçons. On aurait dit une petite adolescente fantasmant sur des lycéens incroyablement sexys. Kurt se reconcentra sur la discussion des deux amis pour tenter d'interpréter leurs gestes ou lire sur leurs lèvres. Mais rien n'y fit, il ne comprenait pas un traitre mot de leur conversation. A un moment donné, il vit Blaine lever les yeux au ciel et dire quelque chose au plus grand, puis poser son bras à plat sur la table. Kurt avait ensuite vu Sebastian sourire en baissant timidement les yeux. Après, le grand châtain avait mis sa main dans celle de Blaine et l'avait serré, avant de se dégager. Le garçon châtain se maudit quand il sentit son cœur s'accélérer et ses dents se serrer. Pourquoi diable le seul sentiment qu'il avait dû éprouver à cette vue était la jalousie ? Il soupira. Il devait absolument se sortir Blaine de la tête.

- Kurt ? Tu m'écoutes ?

- Oui, oui, dit-il d'un air lointain. De quoi tu parlais, déjà ?

- Je te demandais si tu étais déjà allé à Miami.

- Ah, oui, une fois. C'était pour aller voir des lamas.

- Des lamas, répéta Chandler, incrédule.

- Ben ouais, j'adore les lamas ! s'exclama le châtain, se tirant de ses pensées. J'avais quatre ans et je voulais absolument voir des lamas. Alors mes parents m'ont emmené à Miami pour mon anniversaire. Et comme le zoo de Miami était le seul où il y avait des lamas, ben on y est allé.

Chandler haussa les sourcils et commença à parler de la fois où il avait été au Mexique et qu'un lama lui avait craché dessus. Cette fois-ci, le châtain l'écouta jusqu'au bout. Ils sortirent ensuite de la cafétéria. Après avoir discuté de tout et de rien, les deux garçons retournèrent en cours.

* * *

Chandler se laissa tomber sur sa chaise. La biologie était vraiment une des matières qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter. C'était tellement ennuyeux. Les maladies héréditaires ne l'intéressaient en rien. Il aurait préféré écrire, mais le professeur était assez strict. Alors il attendait que le cours se passe, prenant quelques notes à tel ou tel moment. Après un cours très agaçant, il rejoignit la salle d'espagnol. Tina l'attendait en souriant. Il s'assit près d'elle, ne prêtant aucune attention à Sebastian qui était juste derrière leur table. Le blond s'appuya contre le mur et replia ses jambes vers sa poitrine, les entourant de ses bras. Tina commença à lui parler de Mike.

- Tu sais, je crois qu'il m'aime bien. Mais même s'il ne le laisse pas paraître, il aimerait bien être ami avec moi. On est tous les deux asiatiques. Peut-être les deux seuls du lycée. Je n'en ai pas vu beaucoup en trois ans.

Et bla bla bla. Chandler posa délicatement sa joue contre ses genoux et croisa par inadvertance le regard bleu azur de Sebastian. Ce dernier sourit légèrement et Chandler se surprit à lui rendre ce sourire. Le blond savait que la plaie que lui avait laissée Sebastian était encore béante, mais il s'efforçait de la faire cicatriser. Il ne voulait plus penser au châtain. C'était trop dur. Il ne voulait plus le fréquenter. Il ne voulait plus sentir ses bras forts se refermer sur sa taille. Il ne voulait plus sentir ses lèvres chaudes effleurer sa peau. Il voulait que ça s'arrête. Il cligna lentement des yeux. Chandler vit Sebastian se pencher doucement vers lui et murmurer :

- Tu t'ennuies ?

- Tu sais, quand on entend trois millions de fois la même chose, c'est lassant.

- C'est toi qui dis ça ? rit le plus grand. Tu es un moulin à paroles.

Chandler savait que c'était la vérité. Il se contenta de sourire. Fronçant un peu les sourcils à un souvenir auquel il venait de repenser, Chandler chuchota au plus grand :

- Euh… Sebastian ?

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi tu as dit que nous étions amis l'autre jour, à la bibliothèque ?

Sebastian se mordit discrètement la lèvre inférieure et haussa lentement les épaules.

- Je ne savais pas trop comment qualifier notre relation, en fait.

- Tu pensais à de l'amitié ?

- Je ne vois pas ce que ça pourrait être d'autre. Et toi ?

- Non plus, affirma le blond.

Légèrement embarrassé, Chandler releva les yeux vers le châtain et murmura :

- Alors… Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on est amis ?

Sebastian lui offrit un sourire adorable et répondit :

- Oui, on est amis.

Après que Chandler ait acquiescé, un silence de plomb s'installa. Enfin, ce n'était pas vraiment un silence, vu que Tina continuait de parler, pensant que Chandler l'écoutait. Au bout d'un long moment, le plus petit demanda :

- Pourquoi tu as arrêté ?

Le châtain leva la tête de son cahier et fronça les sourcils, perdu.

- Arrêté quoi ?

- De… faire ce que tu me faisais, indiqua Chandler, le regard fuyant.

Sebastian sourit de toutes ses dents et répondit, espiègle :

- Tu vois que tu aimais ça !

- Non ! protesta le blond. Je n'aimais pas ça, c'est juste que je trouve ça bizarre que tu aies arrêté d'un coup.

Sebastian haussa les épaules et dit simplement :

- Tout le monde a le droit de changer.

Chandler hocha la tête, peu convaincu. Tina remarqua alors que le blond ne l'écoutait pas du tout. Enervée, elle le tapa sur le bras.

- Chandler ! s'indigna-t-elle. Tu m'écoutes, oui ou non ?

Le garçon sursauta et quitta un Sebastian plus qu'amusé des yeux. Chandler s'excusa.

- Tu pourrais au moins prendre la peine d'écouter. Je sais que ce n'est pas très intéressant ce que je raconte, mais moi je suis attentive et même compréhensive quand tu me parles de tes problèmes.

Gêné, Chandler coula un regard furtif vers Sebastian. Le garçon n'avait pas perdu une miette de la discussion entre les deux amis. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait penser de lui, maintenant ? Qu'il était un garçon avec plein de problèmes et qui n'était même pas capable d'écouter son amie parler. Sebastian semblait pour l'instant prendre goût à la petite scène entre amis. Il guetta la réponse qu'allait fournir le blond.

- Désolé, Tina. J'écoutais, je te jure.

- C'est ça, bien sûr, je vais te croire. Ce n'est pas intéressant, ce que je dis. Je parle toujours de la même chose, avoue-le.

C'était ça que Chandler n'aimait pas chez Tina. Elle était toujours obligée de se dévaloriser et de se chercher des défauts. Bien qu'elle soit géniale, compatissante, gentille et toujours prête à aider, ce côté de la jeune asiatique l'exaspérait. Il n'y pouvait rien, il l'aimait comme elle était, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être agaçante quand elle se mettait à rabâcher toujours les mêmes choses !

- Ben…, commença le blond en regardant par terre.

Il ne voulait pas la blesser en lui disant que c'était la vérité. Il savait qu'elle le prendrait mal et Chandler n'avait vraiment pas besoin d'une autre dispute en ce moment. Soupirant, le blond jeta un regard suppliant à Sebastian. Le plus grand comprit le message et lui vint adroitement en aide :

- Excusez-moi de déranger votre petite conversation qui a l'air très distrayante, mais, en fait, c'est moi qui ai détourné Chandler de ton discours passionnant, Tina. Tina, c'est bien comme ça que tu t'appelles, non ?

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils en souriant. Cette expression le rendait incroyablement charmant – et il en était conscient. Tina resta quelques secondes figée devant le châtain.

- Ou- Oui, c'est mon- mon nom, finit-elle par balbutier.

- Pardon d'avoir désintéressé ton ami de ton monologue très captivant.

Il sourit de nouveau. La jeune fille déglutit et ne vit même pas que Sebastian se moquait d'elle avec des adjectifs tels que « très distrayante », « passionnant », « très captivant ». Seul Chandler, lui, le nota et esquissa un petit sourire. En tant que futur écrivain, il connaissait très bien l'ironie. Il savait que le châtain utilisait tous ces mots soutenus pour détourner l'asiatique du malentendu. De plus, il usait de son charme, et le mélange des deux avait l'air de fonctionner à merveille.

- Oh, ce- ce n'est rien. Je- Je ne t'en veux pas, bégaya-t-elle.

Sebastian hocha la tête de haut en bas et fit mine de se concentrer sur le tableau où monsieur Schuester expliquait la différence entre _por_ et _para_. Chandler et le châtain échangèrent un petit regard complice et le plus petit forma le mot « Merci » sur ses lèvres. Sebastian lui sourit en retour et Chandler se remit en position normale pour discuter avec Tina – qui était toujours aussi éblouie. Elle se pencha vers son ami et murmura très très bas, pour que le garçon derrière eux n'entende pas :

- Putain, qu'est-ce qu'il peut être sexy.

Chandler rit et jeta un regard en biais vers Sebastian. Celui-ci avait dut entendre parce qu'il lui fit un clin d'œil. Chandler rougit et détourna les yeux. Tina reprit :

- Non, sérieux, je ne savais pas qu'il pouvait être aussi sympa. Je croyais que c'était un connard ?

Chandler se mordit la lèvre.

- Oui, c'en est un. Enfin, parfois.

- Comment ça ? dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ben des fois, c'est un vrai salopard, et d'autres fois, il est gentil.

- Pourquoi les mecs canons sont soit des gays soit des emmerdeurs ? soupira la jeune fille en regardant le plafond, s'adressant plus à elle-même qu'à son ami.

Chandler et Sebastian eurent un autre regard entendu, souriants. Chandler souffla à son amie :

- Pas de bol. Il est gay _et_ emmerdant.

- Quoi ? fit-elle, déçue. Il est gay ?

- Ouaip.

Elle soupira longuement en laissant tomber sa tête entre ses bras.

- Comment tu le sais ? demanda-t-elle au bout de plusieurs secondes, relevant la tête.

Chandler chercha quelques secondes quoi répondre. Il dit enfin :

- Ce n'est pas très dur à voir.

Tina jeta un regard au grand châtain et soupira de nouveau. Elle acquiesça, donnant raison à son ami. Pendant le restant de l'heure, Chandler discuta avec l'asiatique, jetant parfois des coups d'œil derrière son épaule. La cloche sonna et le blond se leva vivement pour ranger ses affaires et partir. Pendant l'heure suivante, il ne fit pas grand-chose d'intéressant. La plupart du temps, il avait les yeux fixés sur le tableau ou sur sa feuille de cours. Enfin, la sonnerie retentit et il put aller à la bibliothèque. Il s'assit près du radiateur et se mit dans une position confortable pour écrire. Il avait presque rempli une feuille quand quelqu'un prit place en face de lui. Sans même lever la tête, Chandler le reconnut.

- Re, lança Sebastian d'un ton plat.

Chandler hocha vaguement la tête et se remit à écrire. Le châtain soupira et se mit à le fixer, ce qui était vraiment désagréable. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, le blond, gêné, changea nerveusement de position. Il posa ses pieds par terre et colla presque son nez contre la feuille, posée sur la table. Laissant glisser les mots sur le papier, il laissa ses pensées le submerger et écrivit à une vitesse fulgurante, presque surnaturelle. Alors qu'il allait tourner la page, il sentit quelque chose effleurer son pied. Tout d'abord, il n'y prêta pas trop d'attention, se disant que ça devait être Sebastian qui changeait de position. Mais les frottements contre son pied devinrent de plus en plus fréquents et de plus longs, si bien qu'à la fin, leurs deux pieds ne se quittaient plus. Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes, Chandler posa violemment son stylo sur la table. Il leva la tête vers Sebastian. Ce dernier sourit légèrement.

- Tu fais quoi là, exactement ?

- Rien, je te regarde écrire.

Le châtain continuait d'effleurer sensuellement sa chaussure, le sourire aux lèvres. Chandler, plus qu'agacé, précisa :

- Tu me fais du pied.

- Je sais.

Le blond haussa les sourcils et demanda :

- Tu peux arrêter, s'il te plait ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que ça me dérange.

- Si ça te dérangeais vraiment, Chandler, tu aurais enlevé ton pied de toi-même.

Le garçon réfléchit un instant. Sebastian avait raison, en fait. Si Chandler l'avait voulu, il aurait pu se dégager. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Est-ce que son cerveau essayait de lui envoyer un message ? Chandler reprit ses esprits et retira son pied. Un sourire vint éclairer le visage du châtain.

- Je croyais qu'on était amis, dit simplement Chandler en continuant d'écrire.

- On l'est.

- Mes amis ne me font pas ce genre de choses. Et je ne fais pas ce genre de choses à mes amis.

- Dommage, soupira le plus grand.

Chandler roula des yeux et écrivit une phrase de plus sur sa feuille.

- Est-ce que tu m'aimes encore ?

Cette question déstabilisa le blond et il faillit lâcher son stylo. Pourquoi est-ce que Sebastian remettait ce sujet sur le tapis ? Chandler lui avait avoué, sous le coup de la colère, qu'il avait un faible pour lui, il y avait plusieurs jours. Mais il lui avait aussi dit qu'il ne tomberait plus jamais dans le panneau. Au fond de lui, le blond savait qu'il n'avait pas totalement arrêté de l'aimer. Et ça faisait mal de se l'avouer.

- Je ne t'ai jamais aimé.

- Ah non ? Tu me l'as bien dit, pourtant, jeudi dernier.

Chandler déglutit. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait que Sebastian ait une aussi bonne mémoire ?

- Ecoute, je ne savais plus ce que je disais… Je ne t'ai pas vraiment aimé, c'était juste-

- Mensonge.

- Hein ?

- Tu mens. Je le vois dans tes yeux. Tu m'aimes.

Victorieux, le châtain sourit. Chandler supporta son regard pendant plusieurs secondes.

- Comment est-ce que tu veux que je tombe amoureux de toi ? Tu n'as fait que m'emmerder durant le mois dernier.

- Ça ne fait même pas un mois qu'on se connait.

- Ah oui ? Tu as compté ?

- Non, mais ça fait environ trois semaines.

Chandler roula des yeux. Un mois et trois semaines, c'était du pareil au même pour lui.

- On s'en fout, dit Chandler. Tu n'as fait que m'emmerder et tu as été insupportable avec moi. Pourquoi est-ce que je t'aurais aimé ?

- Peut-être parce que j'ai un charme irrésistible et que tu ne peux pas te passer de ma présence ? proposa-t-il dans un sourire.

- Tu n'as pas plus d'irrésistibilité qu'un pois chiche. Et je peux très bien me passer de ta présence, c'est juste que tu es tout le temps dans mes pattes.

Sebastian rit et se leva. Chandler crut qu'il allait partir et poussa un cri de victoire intérieur, mais il s'avéra juste que le châtain faisait le tour de la table pour venir s'asseoir près de lui.

- Tu ne pourrais pas te tenir tranquille, juste pour une heure ? demanda le blond, exaspéré. Il faut tout le temps que tu me fasses chier.

- Si tu n'avais pas remarqué, il y a quelques jours que j'ai arrêté.

- Oui, ben on dirait que tu recommences.

- Seulement parce que ton regard qui me supplie de continuer me fait pitié.

- Comme si quoi que ce soit pouvait te faire pitié.

Sebastian sourit et posa une main sur la cuisse du blond. Chandler baissa les yeux et se mordit la lèvre. Qu'est-ce que ce contact pouvait lui faire du bien ! Mais, en même temps, il savait que c'était mal de se laisser faire par le châtain. Il posa sa main sur celle de Sebastian, s'apprêtant à l'enlever, mais il se trouva que le simple fait de le toucher paralysa Chandler. Sa main refusait de lui obéir et elle resta sur celle du plus grand pendant plusieurs secondes. Le blond déglutit et vit Sebastian lui offrir un sourire adorable. Chandler aurait tout donné pour rester le plus longtemps possible dans cette position. Mais, malgré lui, il reprit ses esprits en secouant la tête et réussit à enlever la main du châtain. Ce dernier soupira longuement et dit :

- Tu verras, tu vas finir par m'apprécier à ma juste valeur.

Le châtain sourit malicieusement et poursuivit :

- C'est bien parti, en tout cas.

Chandler ouvrit des yeux ronds. Alors comme ça, Sebastian pensait que ça allait être facile de se faire affectionner du blond ? Chandler était déterminé à lui prouver le contraire. Il sourit fièrement et le défia :

- Ne pense pas m'amadouer avec de simples caresses. Il m'en faut bien plus pour apprécier quelqu'un.

Sebastian, soudain intéressé, releva la tête vers lui en fronçant les sourcils, l'incitant à continuer.

- Les contacts physiques ne suffisent pas, tu sais. On n'a pas tout avec son corps. Il faut que je t'apprécie moralement, aussi. La gentillesse, l'humour, la tendresse, tu connais ?

- Je n'ai pas vraiment ça dans mon répertoire.

- Eh bien, il serait temps de te mettre à jour, conclut Chandler, souriant, en se levant.

Le blond rangea ses affaires et mit son sac sur son épaule. Le châtain s'était lui aussi mis debout et posa sa main sur le bras du blond. Il sourit et dit d'un ton empli de malice :

- Apprends-moi.

Chandler haussa les sourcils. Il ne répondit pas et partit en souriant. Après tout, il se pouvait que Sebastian devienne gentil. Qui sait, ils seraient peut-être amis pour de vrai ?

* * *

Kurt attendait Chandler sur le parking, adossé contre sa voiture reluisante. Il faut dire qu'il était très soigneux avec elle. Il la lavait tous les week-ends, avec son père et son frère. Finn envisageait de devenir associé avec Burt en créant l'agence de pneus Hummel-Hudson. Ce travail lui correspondait bien, et il n'avait pas assez de talents pour devenir ingénieur ou avocat, de toute façon. Et puis sa Bourse de Football était loin d'être gagnée.

Les nuages cachaient le soleil, et il n'allait sûrement pas tarder à pleuvoir. Kurt espérait seulement qu'il n'allait pas être trempé et que son ami se dépêcherait de le rejoindre. Il était assez content d'avoir reprit sa place. Il l'aimait vraiment beaucoup. Il se garait toujours là depuis qu'il avait ce 4x4 – depuis ses seize ans, en fait. Son père lui avait offert cette voiture pour son anniversaire. En ce temps-là, il n'était pas encore marié avec Carole, et Finn jetait encore Kurt dans les bennes à ordures. Alors que Kurt réfléchissait à quels habits il allait mettre le lendemain s'il pleuvait, une voix le tira de sa rêverie.

- Kurt ?

Il secoua légèrement la tête et regarda à sa gauche. Blaine était appuyé sur sa propre voiture et semblait attendre quelque chose lui aussi. Le bouclé vint à sa rencontre avec un petit sourire. Kurt hocha la tête et lui demanda ce qu'il voulait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- J'attends Chandler.

Blaine acquiesça, comme gêné. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait, à être tout le temps embarrassé ? A croire qu'il avait peur. Et ça déstabilisait Kurt de le voir aussi nerveux.

- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- J'attends Sebastian.

- Tu le ramènes, toi aussi ?

- Oui.

Au bout de plusieurs secondes, Blaine passa une main dans ses cheveux puis dit :

- Ecoute, je sais que je suis un peu bizarre ces derniers temps mais-

- « Un peu » ? répéta Kurt, haussant les sourcils. Tu as changé du tout au tout ! Avant, tu ne passais pas un jour sans tenter de me prendre dans tes bras ou de m'embrasser, et maintenant, on dirait que tu m'évites.

- Je ne t'évite pas. Je te laisse un peu tranquille. J'ai cru comprendre que tu en avais marre de mes nombreuses tentatives d'approche.

- Oui, c'est vrai. J'étais complètement paranoïaque à cause de toi. Je regardais à chaque coin de couloir si tu n'étais pas là… Ça en devenait flippant.

- Désolé.

Après un petit silence, Blaine reprit :

- Tu sais, si je suis comme ça, c'est parce que-

Il ne put pas terminer, car quelqu'un le prit par les épaules et s'exclama :

- Alors, Blainey, on drague ?

Chandler, levant les yeux au ciel, contourna Blaine et Sebastian et se planta près de Kurt. Blaine enleva le bras qui était autour de ses épaules et s'agaça :

- Sebastian, arrête un peu.

- Hum. Est-ce que tu es sûr que ça va, toi ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Tu n'es plus le même, ces temps-ci. Enfin, bref ! se reprit le grand châtain. On y va ? Je meurs de faim !

- En même temps, si tu mangeais quelque chose à midi, murmura Chandler pour lui-même.

Blaine et Sebastian plantèrent leur regard sur lui et le plus grand finit par rire. Apparemment, ils avaient entendu. Blaine regarda Kurt un instant et soupira.

- Viens, Seb, on s'en va.

- Je suis d'accord.

Il adressa un hochement de tête à Kurt et un petit sourire au blond. Il sauta presque dans la voiture, du côté passager et attendit son ami. Le bouclé le rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard et démarra. La voiture rouge vrombit puis quitta le parking à toute allure. Kurt prit le bras de Chandler, qui fixait encore l'endroit où le véhicule avait disparu.

- Allez viens, Chandler. On va être en retard.

Ils montèrent dans le 4x4 de Kurt et s'en allèrent. Le châtain ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la dernière phrase de Blaine, qu'il n'avait pas pu finir : « Tu sais, si je suis comme ça, c'est parce que- » Qu'avait-il voulu dire ? Est-ce que ça avait un rapport avec Kurt ? Pour quelles raisons avait-il décidé de changer ? Est-ce que c'était pour Kurt ? Seulement pour pouvoir être amis ? Ou plus ? Kurt secoua la tête. Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de se faire des films. C'était ça qui l'énervait chez lui. Il allait tout le temps s'imaginer des trucs. Et en ce moment, ça ne l'aidait pas tellement. Il aurait bien voulu que Blaine ait voulu changer rien que pour lui. Mais ça aurait été trop beau. Il y avait bien une autre raison. Oui mais, laquelle ?


	9. Chapitre 9

**Hello tout le monde :) D'abord, encore un grand merci pour les reviews, ensuite désolé pour le mini retard d'un jour, j'avais complètement oublié que je devais poster ! Vous m'en voulez pas ? :s**

**Cecile78 :**** Et oui, je suis désolée, dix chapitres avant de savoir… Mais ne t'inquiète pas. A mon avis, tu vas vite deviner toute seule x) Si j'étais toi, je ne m'habituerais pas trop au nouveau comportement tout timide de Blaine… :p Je n'en dis pas plus :x**

**5287DC :**** Contente que ça t'aie plu et que tu sois si enthousiaste à chaque sortie de chapitres xD Tu as de la chance, pour une fois je n'ai pas fait trainer les choses (comme j'ai l'habitude de le faire ^^), et tu vas savoir tout de suite pourquoi Blaine a changé !**

* * *

Chandler se réveilla tôt. Il rentra dans la douche et prit son temps. Il voulait se relaxer le plus possible. Toutes les tensions du lycée le mettaient à fleur de peau. Surtout Sebastian. Sa présence constante près de lui, son charme plus qu'attirant, ses paroles, bien que quelques fois déplacées, si agréables à écouter et à relancer. Chandler avait besoin de se détendre. Il fit couler le shampoing dans sa paume et le mit dans ses cheveux blonds. Il se savonna ensuite le corps puis se rinça. Alors qu'il sortait en serviette pour prendre ses affaires, qu'il avait malencontreusement oubliées sur son lit, il fronça les sourcils en arrivant dans sa chambre. Quelque chose avait changé. Quelque chose dans sa chambre n'était plus à la même place, ou s'était modifiée. Il balaya la pièce des yeux pendant plusieurs secondes. Enfin, il trouva. La porte-fenêtre. Encore ! Elle était entrebâillée. Il soupira en songeant qu'il était sûr à cent pour cent qu'il l'avait bien fermée la veille. Qu'est-ce qu'il était étourdi ! Il traversa la chambre et verrouilla la porte. Il prit ses affaires et s'habilla rapidement. Ensuite, Chandler descendit dans la cuisine. Sa mère lisait un magazine féminin. Il l'embrassa sur la joue et commença à manger.

* * *

A la même heure, Kurt dormait encore. Pourquoi ? Parce que son réveil n'avait pas sonné. Il fallait vraiment qu'il pense à en racheter un autre. Quoi qu'il en soit, son demi-frère entra dans sa chambre en hurlant :

- Kurt, réveille-toi, tu vas rater les cours !

En même pas une demi-seconde, le châtain fut sur pieds, prêt à aller prendre sa douche. Rapidement, il enfila les premières affaires qu'il trouva – et ce fut une torture pour lui de ne pas prendre dix bonnes minutes à le faire, comme d'habitude – et se précipita en bas, où Carole avait préparé des muffins. Il en mangea un en vitesse et retourna dans sa chambre pour prendre son sac. Et alors il remarqua que quelque chose dans sa chambre n'était pas comme avant. La plante, qui était dehors, sur la fenêtre, avait été aplatie. Comme si quelqu'un avait appuyé sur les feuilles pour y voir à l'intérieur. Kurt aimait beaucoup cette plante. Il l'avait achetée en même temps que son blouson de « la Journée de l'Ecologie », pour donner de l'argent à des associations qui prenaient soin de la biodiversité.

Mais il reprit vite ses esprits. Il n'avait pas le temps de s'inquiéter pour une plante. Pour l'instant, il devait se dépêcher, car il risquait de manquer le début des cours. Et Chandler aussi. Il enfila un manteau – oui, il pleuvait, malheureusement – et sortit. Il monta rapidement dans sa voiture et démarra. Il actionna les essuie-glaces et monta le chauffage. Chandler patientait sur le pas de sa porte. Kurt roula des yeux. Pourquoi est-ce que son ami était tout le temps obligé de rester dehors pour l'attendre ? Le blond sourit et courut jusqu'à lui. Il ouvrit la portière et se faufila à l'intérieur.

- Salut ! lança jovialement Chandler.

Kurt lui sourit pour toute réponse puis reporta son attention sur la route. La pluie s'abattait sur le pare-brise avec violence. Le blond soupira longuement.

- L'hiver est vraiment la saison que je hais le plus. Regarde-moi toute cette pluie ! C'est le déluge.

- Oui, mes vêtements vont encore séjourner toute une journée près du radiateur.

Chandler ne répondit pas et sortit son téléphone portable. Kurt sourit.

- Tu parles encore avec Sebastian ?

- Non. C'est ma mère.

Kurt ignora sa remarque et dit :

- Il a réussi à avoir ton numéro ?

- Non, tu me crois assez fou pour le lui donner ?

Kurt rit et effectua un virage à droite. Ils arrivèrent enfin au lycée, avec seulement quelques minutes de retard. Comme la veille, la voiture rouge de Blaine était garée à côté de la place de Kurt. Ce dernier sourit vaguement et se plaça à sa place d'origine. Ensuite, Kurt se précipita en cours de maths et s'excusa auprès du professeur. Il regagna rapidement sa place près de Mercedes. Celle-ci rit et demanda ce qui lui était arrivé.

- Mon réveil n'a pas sonné. Faudrait que je le change.

- Oui, ça m'éviterait de passer dix bonnes minutes à flipper en pensant à ce qui aurait bien pu t'arriver cette fois.

- Tu as- Quoi ?

- Tu veux voir ? J'ai dressé une liste, dit-elle fièrement en brandissant un bout de papier sous son nez.

Kurt lut en haussant les sourcils :

_1) Il a passé la nuit à pleurer sur « All By Myself »._

_2) Il a passé la nuit à parler avec Finn._

_3) Il a passé la nuit à se peloter avec Blaine Anderson._

_4) Son réveil n'a pas sonné._

_5) Son réveil a sonné mais il ne l'a pas entendu._

_6) Il s'est étouffé avec un cookie._

_7) Il s'est étouffé avec du lait._

_8) Il est tombé en panne._

_9) Il a fait le coup de la panne à Chandler._

_10) Chandler était en retard._

_11) Chandler est mort. (Yes !)_

_12) Il a eu un accident de voiture._

_13) Il a rencontré Blaine Anderson en chemin et s'est arrêté pour lui faire l'amour._

_14) Il a rencontré Blaine Anderson en chemin et s'est pris un arbre tellement il était submergé par ses sentiments._

_15) Il a rencontré Lady Gaga et a fait une crise cardiaque, sans même lui avoir demandé un autographe._

Kurt soupira. Qu'est-ce que Mercedes pouvait être bête, parfois ! Franchement, les numéros 3, 13 et 14 étaient vraiment insensés. Kurt fronça les sourcils. Ces numéros étaient bizarrement tous en rapport avec Blaine. Il soupira et posa la feuille sur la table.

- Tu es décidemment folle. La moitié de ces choses sont soit surréalistes soit irrationnelles. Comment est-ce que je pourrais m'étouffer avec du lait ?

- Mon oncle est mort en s'étouffant avec un milk-shake à la banane, dit-elle simplement.

Kurt leva les yeux au ciel.

- Et pourquoi tu as écrit que j'ai fait le coup de la panne à Chandler ?

- Peut-être parce que tu es en manque d'affection ?

- Moi ? En manque d'affection ? Tu délires !

- Ah oui, j'oubliais que Monsieur Abdos te donnait ta dose de sexe tous les soirs.

Kurt ne répondit même pas. A quoi bon ? Mercedes avait toujours le dernier mot. La jeune fille plia la feuille et la rangea dans son cahier de mathématiques. Kurt risqua un regard en arrière. Blaine l'observait. Le châtain lui lança un petit sourire en rougissant. Blaine le lui rendit poliment. Puis le bouclé se reconcentra sur sa feuille de cours. Le garçon se demanda une nouvelle fois ce que Blaine avait voulu lui dire la veille. Il se promit intérieurement de lui demander la prochaine fois qu'il aurait l'occasion de lui parler. Alors que Mercedes était partie dans un monologue où elle décrivait l'incapacité de Chandler à s'arrêter de parler, Kurt crut entendre quelque chose d'assez intéressant.

- Tu peux répéter ? demanda-t-il.

- Je viens de dire que Chandler méritait d'être ligoté sur une chaise avec un bâillon sur la bouche, surveillé par des rottweilers prêts à lui sauter à la gorge pour lui arracher la langue et que-

- Non, non, juste avant.

- Ah, euh, je crois que je parlais du gars assis à côté de moi en arts plastiques.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu disais à propos de lui ?

- Ça t'intéresse tant que ça ? dit-elle malicieusement.

- Allez, Mercedes, s'il te plait ! s'agaça-t-il, souriant malgré lui.

- Bon, bon, d'accord ! Je vais assouvir ta soif de savoir. Bref. Ce garçon- C'est Sébastien, c'est ça ?

- Sebastian, corrigea le châtain.

- Ouais, pareil. Sebastian m'a parlé une fois en un mois. Et tu sais ce qu'il m'a dit ?

- Non…

- « Tu connais Chandler Kiehl ? »

Kurt ouvrit de grands yeux. Alors Sebastian s'intéressait tellement à Chandler ? Il voulait vraiment savoir ce que pensaient les autres de lui ? Il avala sa salive et vit Mercedes rire.

- Ça t'en bouche un coin, hein ? Tu es déçu ? Tu espérais peut-être qu'il te voie ? Ben c'est râpé. Apparemment, c'est Chandler qu'il veut. C'est bien dommage qu'il soit gay. Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau ! Si seulement il pouvait sortir avec moi… Ça pourrait redorer mon blason.

- Quel blason ? Celui de chanteuse sûr d'elle ?

- Exact. Si je sortais avec un mec aussi canon, peut-être qu'on me verrait plus comme la diva du lycée.

Kurt haussa les sourcils. Les filles et leur logique !

- Mais ne t'en fais pas, Kurt. Je suis sûr que Sebastian te trouve mignon. Mais bon, toi, tu as un bon lot de consolation qui t'attends, hein ?

- Un lot de consolation ? Qui ?

- Blaine, bien sûr !

- Hé, on n'est pas à la loterie.

Mercedes rit et Kurt l'accompagna.

- Enfin, quoi qu'il soit, dit la noire quand elle se fut calmée, Sebastian m'a demandé si je connaissais Chandler.

- Et tu as répondu quoi ?

- Que oui, et j'ai même ajouté qu'il était aussi chiant que la pluie.

Kurt leva les yeux au ciel, demanda ce que Sebastian avait répondu.

- Il a juste ri.

- C'est tout ?

- C'est tout.

Kurt eut une moue impressionnée. Quelqu'un qui voulait absolument coucher avec Chandler ne demandait pas plus de renseignement sur lui ? Etrange. Sebastian devait avoir d'autres sources. Peut-être avait-il demandé à d'autres lycéens ? Et peut-être que Blaine avait fait la même chose ? Est-ce qu'il avait demandé à Tina, par exemple, qui il était vraiment ? Kurt espérait bien que non. Elle aurait pu lui dire quelque chose comme : « Oh, Kurt est une vraie fille manquée. Ce qui lui plait, c'est surtout les vêtements et la musique. » Avec ça, le châtain était bien mal.

- Non, Kurt, Blaine ne m'a rien demandé sur toi, si c'est ce que tu te demandes.

Kurt haussa les sourcils. Comment avait-elle pu deviner ses pensées ? Il soupira et répliqua :

- Je ne pensais pas du tout à ça. Je me disais juste que le concours annuel de chant allait bientôt avoir lieu.

Mercedes changea de comportement du tout au tout : elle joignit ses mains et sourit comme jamais. Elle faillit crier de joie tellement elle était excitée.

- Si tu savais comme j'attends ça avec impatience ! C'est dans seulement quelques jours, jeudi prochain ! Je vais lui en mettre plein la vue, au jury ! Ni Tina, ni cette Rachel ne pourront me voler la victoire ! J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop d'inscrits…

Kurt sourit. Toujours cet esprit de compétition. C'est ce qu'il aimait chez Mercedes. Il dit :

- N'espère pas trop. Je vais casser la baraque avec ma prestation !

- Quoi ? Mais je croyais que tu n'allais pas concourir ?

- Finalement, j'ai décidé que si. Peut-être même que je chanterai avec Chandler, s'il est d'accord.

Mercedes soupira mais lui répondit gentiment :

- Alors, bonne chance. Et que le meilleur gagne !

Kurt serra en souriant la main qu'elle lui tendait. Le châtain se dit qu'il aurait peut-être sa chance, s'il chantait avec Chandler. Leurs voix s'accordaient à merveille et ça pourrait plaire au jury – qui se composait de Mme Sylvester et Mr Schuester, qui se détestaient comme chien et chat. Le garçon s'adossa au mur et tourna la tête vers la gauche. Blaine regardait Mercedes en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi avait-il cette expression ? Kurt se dit qu'il avait peut-être entendu de quoi ils parlaient. Mais c'était impossible. Il était bien trop loin. Enfin bon, Mercedes était aussi discrète qu'un éléphant au milieu d'une colonie de souris, en même temps. Le bouclé croisa son regard pendant quelques secondes et Kurt baissa les yeux, gêné. La sonnerie retentit alors et Kurt partit. Il ne savait pas si Blaine le suivrait, cette fois-ci. Il avait bien trop changé pour que Kurt puisse prévoir ses réactions. Mais il s'avéra qu'en ce point, le bouclé avait gardé ses habitudes. Le châtain sentit le regard ambré de Blaine posé sur lui dès qu'il sortit de la salle de cours. Kurt marcha quelques temps puis s'arrêta, attendant Blaine. Celui-ci lui sourit, gardant la tête haute. Kurt fronça légèrement les sourcils. Les quelques jours précédents, le bouclé avait été très timide et réservé. Est-ce que cette attitude démontrait qu'il était redevenu le même qu'avant ? « Pitié, non ! », pensa Kurt. Blaine s'adossa contre le mur près du châtain et sourit.

- Salut.

Même s'il y avait une once d'arrogance dans sa voix, ainsi que dans sa posture, Kurt crut qu'il n'avait rien de provoquant.

- Salut, Blaine.

Il émit un petit rire. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien le faire rire, comme ça ? Kurt décida de parler temps qu'il en avait la possibilité :

- Hum. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire, hier ?

Blaine perdit immédiatement son sourire confiant. Il ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et bafouilla :

- Euh… Je voulais juste te dire que j'avais… changé. Et que c'était parce que…

Blaine soupira longuement. Il fuit le regard de Kurt quand celui-ci tenta de planter ses yeux dans les siens. Le garçon passa une main dans ses beaux cheveux bouclés et laissa retomber son bras le long de son corps.

- Parce que ? s'impatienta Kurt.

Blaine avala sa salive et le fixa, son regard plongé dans le sien. Il dit, avec une assurance mêlée d'une certaine timidité :

- Pour toi. Parce que je t'aime bien.

Kurt fut légèrement choqué. Alors Blaine aurait fait tout ça rien que pour lui? Non, impossible. Il était bien trop égocentrique. A moins que… ? Kurt secoua doucement la tête.

- Pour _moi_ ? répéta-t-il.

- Oui, je me disais qu'on aurait pu être… amis.

- _Amis _?

- Ouais, amis. Mais ça collait pas avec mon attitude, tu vois ?

- Ton _attitude _?

- Tu pourrais arrêter de répéter tout ce que je dis ?

Kurt ouvrit des yeux ronds. Blaine avait changé pour lui, parce qu'il voulait qu'ils soient amis ? Il avait vraiment fait ça ? Ce n'était plus le Blaine hautain qu'avait connu Kurt. Ce n'était pas non plus le petit Blaine timide. C'était maintenant un Blaine… amical ? Kurt ne savait plus du tout quoi penser. Le châtain croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et haussa les sourcils.

- Tu veux vraiment être ami avec moi, Blaine ?

- Oui, soupira-t-il.

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Kurt.

- Parce que j'en ai marre de te courir après et de n'avoir toujours aucun résultat au bout de presque un mois, dit-il calmement, quoique légèrement sec.

Kurt sourit. Ah, Blaine n'était pas aussi patient qu'il en avait l'air !

- C'est peut-être que tes méthodes n'étaient pas les bonnes.

- Tu insinues que je suis nul en drague ?

Kurt rit. Bien au contraire, Blaine était très doué. Il avait failli le faire craquer bien des fois. Kurt se remémorait même une fois où le bouclé l'avait poussé à bout. C'était dans les premiers jours, après leur baiser, Kurt s'était effondré dans son lit, un soir de lycée, et avait pleuré de toute son âme. C'était ridicule, mais ça lui avait fait beaucoup de bien.

- Non, dit le châtain dans un sourire. Je n'ai jamais dit ça.

- Donc, tu avoues que je ne te fais pas rien.

- En quelque sorte.

Blaine rit et posa délicatement sa tête contre le mur. De ses yeux ambrés, il regarda Kurt de haut en bas et esquissa un autre sourire.

- Désolé, Blaine, mais je dois y aller. Je vais être en retard en cours.

- Ok, on se voit après ?

Kurt se retourna et sourit, gêné. Alors Blaine voulait vraiment qu'il fasse comme des vrais amis ? Se voir après les cours, parler, rire… ?

- Euh, oui, si tu veux…, balbutia-t-il, un peu troublé.

Kurt entra dans sa salle de français et s'assit à sa place, devant. Son voisin, Brett, un jeune homme roux stupide mais gentil, lui sourit béatement. Kurt lui rendit un sourire poli et sortit ses affaires. L'autre garçon lui parla de la nouvelle prof de philosophie, une remplaçante, madame Holly Holiday, apparemment canon, mais Kurt n'écoutait que vaguement. Il pensait à Blaine et à son changement d'attitude. Le châtain voulait vraiment qu'ils soient amis, mais ça lui semblait assez bizarre. Il était de nature très différente. Alors que Blaine était plutôt dédaigneux et légèrement agressif, Kurt était doux et gentil. Ils n'étaient pas faits pour s'entendre, au premier abord. Mais peut-être qu'au-delà des apparences, leurs différends réussiraient à les rapprocher et à former une belle amitié. Kurt soupira longuement. Blaine occupait beaucoup trop son esprit, à son goût. Il savait que ses sentiments pour le bouclé étaient en train de changer du tout au tout, et ça en l'espace de quelques jours, mais il n'y pouvait rien. Kurt l'avait déjà dit : sa haine envers Blaine n'était que le résultat de son attitude acerbe. Et maintenant que le garçon était devenu assez agréable, bien que toujours un petit peu fier et hautain, Kurt commençait à l'apprécier d'avantage. Et ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée que ça de se rapprocher de lui… Et s'il tombait vraiment amoureux ? Il céderait alors sûrement à ses avances et se retrouverait dans un lit, nu, en plein milieu de la nuit, Blaine à ses côtés. Comme le bouclé l'avait dit, c'était la seule chose qui l'intéressait. Mais, avec des conditions, ces fameuses conditions. Kurt essayait de se persuader que ce n'était rien, mais ça l'obsédait. Quelles pouvaient bien être ses exigences ? Kurt fronça les sourcils. Blaine avait changé. Peut-être que sa vision aussi ? Peut-être ne voulait-il plus coucher avec lui ? Peut-être avait-il juste envie d'une amitié ? Sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, Kurt fut secoué d'une vague de déception. « Attends, quoi ? », songea-t-il. « Je suis déçu parce que Blaine ne veut peut-être plus faire l'amour avec moi ? Je délire. Sérieux, il faut que j'arrête. » Le jeune homme châtain prit quelques notes sur sa feuille de cours et décida de cesser de penser constamment à Blaine. Il allait se tuer, à force.

* * *

Chandler prit son plateau pour aller au réfectoire. Kurt le suivait. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à prendre leur place habituelle – enfin, leur « nouvelle place habituelle », depuis que Blaine et Sebastian avaient empiété sur leur territoire – quand le blond tourna la tête vers là où devait se trouver Sebastian. Blaine était en train d'essayer de le raisonner, apparemment. Il était debout, son plateau en main, et montrait une table plus loin. Sebastian semblait légèrement énervé. Il répliqua quelque chose sûrement prononcé d'un ton désagréable au bouclé. Blaine leva les yeux au ciel et partit s'installer à une autre table. Chandler vit le grand châtain tourner la tête vers lui. Ils échangèrent un regard. Le blond fronça les sourcils, signe qu'il ne comprenait pas l'attitude de Blaine. Peut-être s'étaient-ils disputés ? Mais Sebastian finit par soupirer et rejoindre le bouclé.

- Hé, Kurt ! le héla Chandler. Regarde, ils nous ont rendu notre place !

- De quoi tu parles ? répliqua l'autre garçon.

Chandler se dirigea vers leur ancienne table et s'assit, tout sourire. Kurt écarquilla les yeux et le suivit, ravi.

- C'est dingue ! D'abord Blaine te rend ta place de parking, et maintenant celle de cantine ! A mon avis, ça cache quelque chose…

Chandler tourna la tête vers la gauche pour regarder Blaine. Mais ce furent des yeux bleus qu'il croisa. Il baissa les yeux, gêné, alors qu'un large sourire se traçait sur le visage de Sebastian.

- Ça ne cache rien du tout, dit Kurt d'un ton neutre. Ils ont juste compris que c'était notre territoire.

- Kurt, arrête de faire ta tête de mule ! Reconnais que c'est louche. Je pense qu'il se passe un truc avec eux. Sebastian change…

Le blond adressa un regard tourmenté à Kurt. C'était vrai, Sebastian avait bien changé depuis le premier jour. Il avait déjà considérablement réduit ses nombreuses approches, et essayait de ne pas être trop agressif avec Chandler. Il avait même dit qu'ils étaient en quelque sorte amis. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond du tout. Pourquoi ce soudain changement d'attitude ? Un sentiment d'effroi parcourut les veines du blond. Et si ce n'était que pour le mettre plus rapidement dans son lit ? Non, Sebastian ne pouvait pas être aussi mesquin…

- Blaine aussi change.

Chandler leva les yeux vers lui. Blaine aussi s'y mettait ? Quelles coïncidences bien étranges…

- Tu penses que c'est fait exprès ? Qu'ils fassent tout en même temps, je veux dire.

- Je ne sais pas. Mais il faut avouer que c'est bizarre, quand même.

Chandler commença à manger sa salade verte. Alors qu'il en était encore à saucer la sauce avec son pain, Kurt demanda, l'air tout naturel :

- Tu chanterais avec moi au concours annuel de chant, jeudi prochain ?

Chandler faillit lâcher sa fourchette. Kurt venait de lui demander de chanter avec lui dans un concours. Vraiment ? Pourtant, le châtain savait pertinemment que Chandler avait horreur d'être le centre d'attention et qu'il avait un trac terrible. Oui, Chandler adorait chanter, tout comme il aimait s'habiller, mais pas en public ! Le blond fronça seulement les sourcils et demanda d'une petite voix :

- Le- Le concours annuel de- de chant ? Tu- Tu es sûr ?

- Mais oui ! On adore chanter, Chandler. Toi et moi, on fait un super duo. On est capable de gagner, je le sais.

- Mais Kurt… Tu sais très bien que j'ai le trac…

- C'est pas grave, ça, Chan'. Tu vas voir, on va leur en mettre plein la vue.

- Mais, mais… Kurt, les jurés sont Sylvester et Schuester ! Ils vont nous laminer ! Et puis, Figgins oblige tout le lycée à venir regarder ! Sylvester a même envoyé des gaz toxiques pour obliger les élèves à assister au concours de l'année dernière.

Son ami leva les yeux au ciel. Chandler se mordit la lèvre.

- Chandler, ne t'inquiète pas, dit-il d'un ton doux. On va trouver une belle chanson en accord avec nos deux voix et on va exploser les autres concurrents. Peut-être qu'après, on ne nous verra plus comme deux homos inintéressants et débiles ? Peut-être qu'on nous respecterait enfin ?

- Non, ça, c'est à vie. Ils n'arrêteront jamais, Kurt.

- Bon, laissons ça de côté. Ce qui compte, c'est la victoire.

Chandler leva les yeux vers lui. L'important, ce n'est pas plutôt de participer ? Kurt pouvait vraiment être égoïste. Chandler soupira et réfléchit à toute vitesse. Quels étaient les arguments positifs ? S'amuser, passer un moment avec Kurt, impressionner l'auditoire. Les points négatifs ? Chanter devant tout le monde. Le blond dut se résoudre.

- Bon, c'est d'accord, on s'inscrira, soupira-t-il.

Kurt sauta littéralement de joie. Il joignit ses mains et éclata de rire, aux anges.

- Oh, merci, Chan' ! Tu verras, tu ne seras pas déçu ! Je crois qu'on devrait choisir quelque chose de sentimental, tu vois, genre _Candles_, de Hey Monday, reprit-il plus sérieusement. Mais j'ai peur que Sylvester n'apprécie pas et que le public s'endorme. On pourrait sinon donner aux lycéens ce qu'ils veulent…

- Du sang ? proposa Chandler.

- Non, du sexe.

- Du _sexe _? Tu veux qu'on danse nus sur la scène ?

- Non, non ! rit Kurt. Mais bon, c'était juste une idée… Mais tu as raison, il vaut mieux oublier toutes les chansons sexy. On n'est pas très doués pour ça, nous deux.

Chandler soupira de soulagement. S'ils avaient dû chanter quelque chose du genre _Animal_, des Neon Trees, ou pire, sur _Push It_, de Salt'n'Pepa, le blond aurait fait une crise cardiaque et aurait tué son ami. « On peut tuer quelqu'un après une crise cardiaque ? », songea Chandler en fronçant les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? fit le blond.

- Je ne sais pas du tout ! Je suis à court d'idées.

- Peut-être qu'on devrait commencer par s'inscrire ?

- Tu as totalement raison.

Ils sortirent dub réfectoire, comme ils venaient de finir de manger, et se dirigèrent vers le préau – il pleuvait toujours des cordes, dehors. Kurt et Chandler s'assirent par terre et commencèrent à parler des chansons.

- _Bad Romance_, Lady Gaga ? proposa Kurt. Je connais cette chanson sur le bout des doigts.

- Je préfère Katy Perry. _Last Friday Night _?

- Je ne peux pas supporter Katy Perry, tu le sais bien ! protesta le châtain. Et si on faisait du Madonna ? Sylvester adore Madonna ! _4 Minutes _?

- Bof, je ne sais pas trop… Ou sinon _You Keep Me Hanging On_, de Diana Ross ? Parce que Sebastian s'accroche à moi, et je ressens vraiment ce besoin qu'il me laisse tranquille.

- Oui, mais en ce moment, ça va mieux, non ? Je veux dire, Blaine est beaucoup plus gentil avec moi.

- Ouais, Sebastian aussi… On pourrait essayer quelque chose qui reflète le calvaire du lycée ? Que les autres comprennent bien qu'on en a marre d'être humiliés.

- Tu as raison… Il y a _Control_, de Janet Jackson.

- Oui, ça me plait bien.

Chandler sourit et Kurt aussi. Les deux garçons discutèrent ensuite de comment ils allaient se répartir les paroles. Alors qu'ils terminaient leur conversation, la cloche sonna. Le blond partit en cours et pendant la première heure de cours ne fit qu'écrire. Ensuite, il eut anglais et se posta près de Sebastian, qui était déjà assis.

- Salut, Chandler.

Le blond lui sourit simplement puis sortit une feuille vierge pour écrire la suite de son histoire. Alors qu'il commençait la quatrième ligne, Chandler releva soudain la tête.

- Sebastian ?

- Mmh ? dit-il dans un grand sourire.

- Euh, je peux te poser une question ?

- Tu viens de le faire.

Chandler leva les yeux au ciel. Il sourit quand même et reprit :

- Je reformule : J'ai une question.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je n'ai jamais trop aimé que les gens disent « J'ai une question » avant de demander quelque chose. C'est complètement idiot. Autant demander ce qu'on veut directement.

Chandler roula des yeux et répliqua :

- Tu vas me laisser te poser cette question, oui ou non ?

- Je t'en prie, très cher.

Le blond soupira et demanda :

- Pourquoi vous nous avez rendu notre place à la cantine ?

Sebastian haussa les épaules.

- C'est pas moi, c'est Blaine. Il m'a pris la tête pour vous laisser votre place.

- Et, pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas. Ça avait sans doute un quelconque rapport avec Kurt.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas, moi ! Blaine a seulement dit qu'il en avait marre de lui courir après et de n'avoir aucun résultat. Il veut être ami avec lui, c'est tout.

Chandler plissa les yeux et demanda :

- En gros, ce qui se passe entre toi et moi ?

- On peut dire ça comme ça. Sauf que je n'étais pas trop pour vous rendre votre place.

- Ah, oui ? Pourquoi ça ?

- Ben, il ne faudrait quand même pas qu'on devienne de gentils petits moutons sous prétexte que notre capacité de séduction est remise en question. Je veux dire, il faut qu'on reste respectés.

- Je te respecte.

Sebastian haussa un sourcil.

- Tu me respectes ? Avec tout ce que je t'ai fait ?

- Tu as changé, dit-il simplement.

A ces mots, le châtain se renfrogna un peu.

- Quoi ? fit Chandler en fronçant les sourcils.

- Rien, soupira Sebastian.

Il rouvrit la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose mais la referma aussitôt.

- Qu'est-ce que tu allais dire ?

- Rien d'important…

- Allez, Seb ! protesta Chandler, espiègle.

Le blond porta ses mains à sa bouche et s'excusa timidement :

- Pardon, je ne voulais pas t'appeler comme ça, c'est sorti tout seul. Désolé, Sebastian, je-

- T'inquiète pas. Je m'en fiche. Appelle-moi comme ça te chante.

Chandler acquiesça vivement en souriant un peu. Le châtain lui retourna son sourire puis dit de lui-même :

- J'allais dire qu'avant, je n'aurais jamais fait tout ça pour un mec. Je veux dire, oublier mes habitudes, devenir « gentil » et tout… Faut croire que tu es spécial.

Sebastian plongea son regard bleu azur dans celui, vert, de Chandler. Ce dernier rougit et baissa les yeux. La sonnerie retentit, tirant Sebastian de sa contemplation. Chandler rangea ses affaires et sortit de la salle d'anglais. Il y avait une très courte récréation entre cette heure-là et celle de philosophie. Le blond rejoignit tranquillement son casier et tourna le cadenas pour l'ouvrir. Il déposa les affaires dont il n'avait pas besoin à l'intérieur, prenant celles qui lui étaient nécessaires. Il referma la porte et sursauta en voyant qui se trouvait derrière. Karofsky, Azimio, Mike et Matt.

- Voici donc notre petit Kiehl, ricana Karofsky.

Chandler déglutit. « Oh non, pas eux. » Les footballeurs allaient encore le jeter dans la benne ou… Non. Ils avaient des sodas dans la main. Chandler ferma les yeux un instant. Il allait se faire jeter un slushie. La pire des humiliations. Se recevoir un soda sucré et collant dans le visage. « Je n'ai pas pris de vêtements de rechange ! », pensa le blond, anxieux.

- On se disait que ça faisait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas eu affaire à toi, ajouta Azimio.

Chandler leva les yeux vers Matt et Mike. Aucun des deux ne souriait. Ils n'avaient pas l'air de s'amuser autant que leurs deux compères. Peut-être qu'ils n'aimaient pas se moquer des losers dans le genre de Chandler ? Enfin quelqu'un de censé dans ce fichu lycée.

- Donc, on s'est dit que nos amis qui sont juste là, dans nos mains, allaient te dire un petit bonjour ! termina Dave.

Le blond ferma les yeux et coupa son souffle et attendit que les quatre footballeurs lui jettent leurs boissons. Mais rien ne vint. Les rires de Karofsky et Azimio s'arrêtèrent également. Intrigué, Chandler ouvrit un œil et osa respirer à nouveau. Les quatre lycéens étaient toujours dans la même position, soda à la main, mais ils regardaient derrière Chandler. Celui-ci pivota avec précaution sur lui-même et sursauta. Sebastian, l'air fier et sûr de lui, avait le regard planté sur Karofsky et Azimio.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, toi ? attaqua Azimio. Tu vois pas qu'on est occupés ?

Sebastian rit doucement.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire, Smythe ? grommela Karofsky.

- Au moins tu as retenu mon nom, Dave. Je ne pensais pas que ta cervelle de moineau pouvait contenir autre chose que de la merde.

- Si tu veux parler de toi, alors oui, mon cerveau ne contient que de la merde ! répliqua le noir, provoquant le rire de ses amis.

- Je ne savais pas que je remplissais autant tes pensées. Mais je suis désolé, je ne suis pas intéressé. Je ne fais pas dans les mecs gros qui puent la transpi et qui se masturbent devant _Grey's Anatomy_.

Karofsky perdit son sourire et fronça les sourcils, ne trouvant rien à répondre. Mike et Matt se regardèrent et esquissèrent un sourire discret. Chandler se tourna vers Sebastian. Ce dernier, un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres, baissa les yeux vers le plus petit et lui fit un clin d'œil. Apparemment, il avait touché un point sensible de Karofsky.

- Te laisse pas faire, mec, chuchota Azimio à son ami.

Dave balbutia quelque chose d'incompréhensible à Sebastian avant de répondre clairement :

- Ouais, ben moi, au moins, je suis pas pédé comme toi !

- Oh, mais moi, je l'assume. Toi, ça doit faire si longtemps que tu es au fond du placard sans jamais oser en sortir que tes parents doivent t'avoir oublié, maintenant.

Karofsky resta sans rien dire pendant plusieurs secondes encore, cherchant ses mots. Mais il ne pouvait égaler la puissance et l'expérience de Sebastian.

- Smythe, je te jure que si tu nous laisses pas tranquille maintenant, tu le regretteras. Et c'est pas tes tablettes en chocolat qui vont te sauver. On est quatre, tu es seul.

- Mes tablettes, comme tu dis, peuvent venir à bout de n'importe qui.

Sebastian coula un regard qui en disait long vers Chandler. Le blond rougit en comprenant le message. Sebastian était en train de lui dire qu'il « viendrait à bout de lui grâce à ses abdos ». Ce qui, au goût de Chandler, était un peu prétentieux, mais pas vraiment étonnant venant de Sebastian.

- C'est ce qu'on va voir ! s'énerva Karofsky, le défiant de sa main libre.

- Du calme, du calme, King Kong. Je ne veux pas me battre avec toi.

- Ah ouais ? Et pourquoi ? T'es sûr de perdre, c'est ça ? ricana Azimio.

- A ta place, je ne la ramènerais pas trop, Azimio.

- Et pourquoi, hein ?

- Tu n'es pas en position de te moquer de moi.

- Et toi, tu crois que t'es en position ? Regarde, t'es derrière Kiehl. T'es qu'une tapette. T'as peur de nous.

Sebastian haussa les sourcils et émit un petit rire :

- Ce que tu viens de dire est assez déplacé.

Chandler rougit encore plus et sourit un peu. Azimio ne semblait pas comprendre le sens de ses paroles. Sebastian soupira et fit reculer Chandler avec son bras droit. Le ventre du blond frémit au contact du bras et une vague de chaleur envahit son corps. Sebastian le protégeait. _Sebastian le_ _protégeait_. Le grand châtain lança un regard de défi aux quatre joueurs de foot.

- Laisse-nous, Smythe ! fit Karofsky, agacé. On t'a rien demandé. On veut juste s'amuser avec Kiehl.

- Le seul qui s'amusera avec lui, ce sera moi.

Chandler fut assez choqué par ses paroles. Sebastian espérait donc encore faire l'amour avec lui ? Le blond soupira mais ne put empêcher des rougeurs d'apparaître sur ses joues. Aucun des footballeurs ne comprit, et Dave reprit :

- Si tu te pousses pas de là, tu vas te recevoir du soda dans la gueule.

Sebastian haussa les épaules.

- Vous n'oseriez pas.

- Ah ouais ? Qu'est-ce t'en sais ? dit Azimio.

- Vous n'êtes que des lâches. Vous n'assumez même pas qui vous êtes.

Chandler put voir Karofsky froncer les sourcils, ainsi que Mike. Matt et Azimio restèrent neutres.

- On voit pas de quoi tu parles.

Le noir se tourna vers ses amis et lança :

- Bon, et si on en finissait, les gars ?

- Ouais, marmonna Dave.

Mike, Matt, Karofsky et Azimio levèrent la tête vers Sebastian, qui était toujours devant Chandler, et se préparèrent à jeter le contenu de leur soda aux deux garçons. Mais, en un éclair, Sebastian avait déjà envoyé un coup de pied dans le tibia de Dave et Azimio. Les deux lycéens hurlèrent de douleur et se tinrent les jambes, renversant malencontreusement leurs boissons. Mike et Matt, horrifiés autant par la rapidité que par la force de Sebastian, regardèrent le châtain, bouche bée. Sebastian les fixa en souriant. L'asiatique et son ami déglutirent.

- Je vous laisse le choix : le tibia ou l'entrejambe ?

Mike et Matt se jetèrent un regard en coin, acquiescèrent brièvement, et s'enfuirent, laissant tomber leurs sodas par terre, éclaboussant Azimio et Dave, qui étaient au sol. Les deux footballeurs venaient de se relever et, furieux, se dressèrent devant Sebastian.

- Tu vas payer, sale tafiole !

Azimio se jeta sur lui malgré la douleur et tenta de le frapper. Mais, à cause de sa corpulence et son mal au tibia, il était trop lent et Sebastian le frappa au ventre et au visage. Le noir retomba à terre en gémissant. Karofsky arriva à son tour et ne réussit qu'à recevoir un coup de poing dans le nez et à se faire projeter contre les casiers. Le châtain croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, pas le moins du monde fatigué, attendant qu'ils reviennent à la charge. Dave se leva le premier et tenta d'attraper Sebastian par le col de sa veste Hollister mais le plus grand des deux lui prit les bras, les tirant jusqu'à ce que la tête de Karofsky heurte violemment le genou du châtain. Dans un cri de douleur, Dave tomba à terre. Azimio venait de prendre Sebastian à la gorge, par derrière. Chandler eut un hoquet de surprise et eut peur que son ami ne se fasse mal. Mais il ne lui vint pas en aide il se serait fait jeter au sol par cette grosse brute d'Azimio. Le footballeur envoya valser Sebastian à l'autre bout du couloir. Ce dernier fut sur pieds en moins d'une demi-seconde et se jeta sur le noir, le faisant tomber par terre à cause de son poids. Sebastian se retrouva sur l'autre lycéen. Il le frappa deux fois au visage puis se releva, le laissant sur le sol. Azimio cria :

- Tu vas pas m'avoir comme ça, espèce de salope !

Chandler tourna la tête. Une dizaine de gens s'étaient réunis autour d'eux et regardaient la bagarre en encourageant pour la plupart Azimio et Karofsky, qui était encore à terre. Dave se leva en se tenant la tête et dit d'une voix brisée :

- J'vais te tuer, Smythe, j'vais te tuer !

Il s'approcha de Sebastian qui lui donna un coup de pied dans le ventre. Le garçon retomba au sol et ne se releva plus. Azimio était en train de se remettre debout. D'une démarche vacillante, il s'approcha du châtain et dit, en colère :

- Tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir, fils de pute !

- Tu traites encore une fois ma famille et je te jure que je ne vais pas me retenir de te faire mal. Tes blessures ne sont qu'un dixième de ce que je peux t'infliger.

Chandler frissonna. Sebastian et ses menaces lui faisaient peur. Il avait l'air tellement dangereux, impitoyable, furieux et puissant. On aurait dit que rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Chandler cligna des yeux et attendit la suite en tressaillant légèrement.

Azimio venait d'essuyer le sang qui coulait de sa bouche. Mais au moment où le footballeur allait faire un autre pas pour frapper son adversaire, quelqu'un dans la foule cria presque :

- Sebastian, non !

Chandler connaissait cette voix, mais ne pouvait pas mettre un visage dessus. Sebastian se retourna vivement et, distrait par cette personne, se prit un coup de poing dans la figure. Il tomba à terre et leva la tête vers le nouvel arrivant, qui était penché au-dessus de lui. Chandler le reconnut aussitôt. Cette tignasse bouclée horrible ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une personne : Blaine Anderson. Sebastian fronça les sourcils et accepta la main tendue que lui offrait le bouclé. Il se releva et interrogea son ami du regard.

- Ne fais pas ça, Sebastian.

- Pourquoi ? Ce connard m'a cherché et-

- Sebastian. N'oublie pas ce que ton père a dit.

Le châtain leva les yeux au ciel et soupira longuement. Azimio se tenait le ventre et avançait vers eux d'un pas lourd et chancelant. Il allait retenter un autre coup de poing mais Sebastian lui lança :

- C'est bon, je crois que tu as eu ta dose, Azimio. Retourne faire mumuse avec les Barbies de ta petite sœur et ne te remets plus en travers de mon chemin.

Le noir écarquilla les yeux et ne trouva rien à redire. Il partit d'une marche lente et hésitante, tout de suite aidé par d'autres footballeurs ou pom-pom-girls. Blaine hocha la tête en souriant faiblement. La foule commençait à s'éclipser, déçue que la bagarre n'ait pas duré plus longtemps. Chandler, un peu hésitant, s'approcha lentement de Sebastian et Blaine. Le bouclé le regarda d'un air indifférent. Le châtain, lui, lui sourit légèrement.

- Merci, murmura Chandler au plus grand. Je n'y serais pas arrivé tout seul.

Le visage de Blaine sembla s'éclairer. Il sourit et se yeux pétillèrent.

- Tu t'es battu pour lui ?

- Ils allaient lui jeter un soda dessus, se justifia Sebastian. Il fallait bien que je le défende. Il ne fait pas le poids face à ces abrutis.

Le blond ne se sentit même pas insulté. Il hocha la tête pour confirmer à Blaine les dires du châtain. Le bouclé sourit de plus belle mais n'ajouta rien. Sebastian, ignorant la présence de Blaine, posa sa main sur le bras de Chandler et lui sourit. Le blond ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

- Ça va ?

- Oui, oui. C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça. Comment tu te sens ?

Sebastian rit en détourant les yeux. Blaine, à côté, avait les bras croisés et les observait en souriant de toutes ses dents.

- Bien, ne t'en fais pas pour moi, Chandler.

Blaine rit et dit :

- Bon, ben, je vais vous laisser, moi…

- C'est ça, tu n'as qu'à aller retrouver Kurt, railla Sebastian.

Chandler sourit et Blaine roula des yeux en se dirigeant vers la cour de récréation où la pluie avait laissé place à un ciel nuageux et de grandes flaques d'eau sur le sol. Sebastian reporta son attention sur le blond et soupira. Il n'avait toujours pas enlevé sa main du bras de Chandler, et le blond s'en fichait. Il trouvait que ça lui faisait du bien d'être proche du châtain. Il se sentait protégé. Chandler, à la simple pensée que Sebastian s'était battu pour lui, frissonna de plaisir.

- Hum. Je- Je vais te laisser, Chandler. Ça vient de sonner. A lundi. Bon week-end.

Chandler sentit le pouce de Sebastian lui caressa le bras. Sebastian s'en alla ensuite. Le blond soupira et entra en cours de maths. Pendant toute l'heure, il ne cessa de penser et repenser à la bagarre de Sebastian et les deux autres garçons. Le châtain avait été si fort et si courageux. Il avait si bien défendu le blond. Chandler se sentait tellement en sécurité. Si Sebastian n'avait pas été là, le garçon serait encore dans les toilettes à essayer désespérément d'enlever le liquide sucré de ses vêtements et de ses cheveux. Plein de fois dans sa vie, Chandler avait dû avoir affaire avec les slushies. Le dernier remontait à quelques jours avant l'arrivée de Sebastian. Un mois environ, donc. Mais les sodas dans le visage n'était qu'une des humiliations dont étaient capables Karofsky et sa bande. Souvent, Kurt et Chandler se faisaient jeter dans la benne à ordures, derrière le lycée. Une fois, Azimio l'avait même couvert de sauce tomate dans la cafétéria. Mais le pire était bien le slushie, parce qu'en plus d'être une humiliation publique, il était désagréable : le sucre s'infiltrait dans les yeux et entre les racines des cheveux le liquide froid s'insinuait de partout et c'était un vrai calvaire de faire partir les taches sur les vêtements. Chandler était bien heureux de ne pas avoir été slushié. Tout ça grâce à Sebastian. Si, quelques semaines plus tôt, on lui avait dit que Sebastian Smythe, l'emmerdeur de première, celui qui le coinçait contre un mur pour lui suçoter l'oreille, le sauverait d'un soda, le blond n'y aurait pas cru. Mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence : Sebastian avait changé. Sebastian était devenu gentil. Sebastian était devenu son ami.


End file.
